Refuge
by linsadair
Summary: For the Etched In Ink Fest, rated M for themes and language. AH Alice/Jasper Scared and threatened, Alice finds herself on the run. The Cullens take her in and show her a different, yet simple life. Will she decide to overcome the past, or will her fears drive her back into her old life? Maybe she can find the strength to fight back with a little help from a new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight _and Kurt Sutter owns _Sons of Anarchy_, but that didn't stop Jax from dropping by and giving me pointers on this Jasper. **

**For the Etched In Ink Fest. Go check out all the pretty stuff at etched in ink fest . com**

**Thanks to luvrofink for the kick in the pants. This is for you, bb. **

**Stmurr, thanks for prereading! Tackle snuggles to AndrewsLove0491 for being the sounding board and dealing with my flailing. Kudos to MarchHare5 for polishing this bad boy and holding my hand. **

Friday was always a good day for Eclipse Tattoos. Today was no exception. Spring was coming, the sun was shining, and the strappy sandals had already begun to make their way out of closets everywhere. Emmett was standing by the entrance, "people watching" and drinking a cup of coffee. Everyone knew he was just checking out the skirts walking by. He let out a low whistle while rocking on the balls of his feet.

"God bless sundresses."

"Em, you're such a pig. I can't believe Rosalie puts up with you."

"Shut up, Eddie boy."

Jasper just shook his head. The sparring between the two was a constant. Tattoo gun in hand, he was sitting in his roller chair and hunched over his friend. The outline for the back piece was coming along nicely. "How you doin', Garrett?"

Garrett was laid out, face down on the table. He replied with two thumbs up.

"Good man," Jasper said with a grin as he wiped off the excess ink.

Edward was working on a sketch for a client behind the counter at the backlit table. "Finished," he said, turning to show Emmett.

"What're you working on?"

"Your tramp stamp."

Emmett snorted in his coffee. "Jerk."

All joking was set aside when a tiny woman ran up to the door, screaming. Emmett instinctively reached to his hip as he went on the defensive. She ripped the door open and ran inside the shop. Her eyes were frantic, and she was hyperventilating as she crouched in the corner of the waiting area.

Before anyone could react, a dark-haired man tore through the door.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he bellowed.

Emmett moved in front of him immediately, blocking his path. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Emmett said as Edward rounded the counter to stand shoulder to shoulder with the big man. It wouldn't be the first brawl they'd gotten into together.

Jasper had lifted the gun from his friend at the first screech from the girl. Jasper and Garrett just sat frozen, watching it all unfold as the man tried to get around the two at the door. When she reached behind her and pulled a butcher knife from her pants, Jasper snapped out of it. With safety in mind, he tapped his friend and pointed to the back.

"Dude, you should probably, um—"

"Already headed to the can." Garrett was pretty even-keeled as a general rule. It was one of the reasons he and Jasper got along so well. Rarely did his feathers get ruffled, not even during a bizarre tattoo appointment.

"Sir," Emmett addressed the man in his authoritative voice. "I'm going to have to insist you leave. Now."

"I'm not leaving without her." The man motioned toward the girl with his head. "She's mine." Teeth clenched, he struggled to get around the two sentries at the door.

The man's growing rage wasn't lost on Jasper, but he didn't miss the terror in the girl's eyes, either. Tremors wracked her whole body, including the hand holding the large kitchen knife. Willing to risk the possibility that she'd use it on him, he calmly walked to the middle of the room and turned his back to her, effectively eclipsing her from the man's sight.

"The little lady's not going anywhere until she's good and ready."

The man, who was only slightly smaller than Emmett's hulking form, pushed against him and Edward again, all the while spewing obscenities and filth.

"That's about enough of that." Emmett grabbed the man's arm and spun him, planting him roughly against the door frame. The man groaned and struggled against Emmett's restraint.

Emmett took his caution one step farther, reaching his free hand to untuck the right side of his shirt and unsnapping the holster of the gun he had concealed.

"You split my lip open! I'll sue you for battery."

"Shut up." He switched hands and reached into his back pocket to produce a shiny badge, which he held out far enough for the man to see. "Sergeant Emmett Cullen, King County Sheriff's Office." The man stopped struggling immediately. Emmett flipped it closed and replaced it in his pocket. "From where I'm standing, that girl is scared of far worse than a split lip at your hands. With your grand entry and threatening comment, I've got grounds enough to detain you. I'm off duty, but I'm more than happy to call this little incident in. Or you can leave now. It's your call."

"Fine." He shrugged out of Emmett's grasp, trying one more time to see around Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

"I don't want to see you around here ever again, copy?" Emmett shoved the man out the door and locked it behind him while pulling his cell phone out.

Jasper turned around when he heard Emmett giving whoever was on shift a description. "Six foot, one-ninety, black hair, blue eyes, dirty white T-shirt, jeans and black boots. He's heading south. Alcohol was strong on him. See if you can get some info."

Garrett came in from the back the same time a blonde bombshell kicked at the glass door. Her arms were laden with lunch and pastries for everyone. Edward let her in, and she took in the scene.

"What'd I miss?"

It didn't seem to faze Rosalie at all that she came to a locked shop in the middle of the day. Her husband and brother-in-law were doubled over trying to catch their breath, her brother was shielding a knife-wielding, dirty, stranger from the door, and there was a half-naked client standing to the side with a half-finished outline.

"Just another day in Seattle's up-and-coming body modification empire," Garrett said helpfully. Rose shrugged and removed her sunglasses when Emmett relieved her of the food stuffs.

"Smells good, Rosie baby," Emmett said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Rose wasn't having any of it, though. She batted him away. "Oh, don't even try to butter me up after you've been drooling over all the short skirts all day."

"Aw, mama, don't be that way. You know you're the only one for me."

"Damn right, I am. It's not like anyone else is going to put up with you, you big grizzly bear."

Edward just rolled his eyes.

Jasper had tuned everything out and looked at Garrett. "You okay for a minute?"

"Yeah, bro. Do what you gotta do."

Jasper looked at the dichotomy before him. Though it was dirty and matted, he could tell the visitor's hair was black as the night, but her skin was as pale as the moon. There were a few purple bruises blooming on her arm. The sight made him clench his jaw in anger, his hackles rising. No man had a right to lay a hand on any woman that way.

She was still holding the knife and peering out at everyone from the corner. Her eyes were still fixed on the front door, waiting for the man to come back. She knew he didn't scare that easily.

He crouched down and looked her in the eyes. His voice was soft when he spoke. "Little Miss, he's gone now. You can put the knife down." Something in his chest was tightening.

She shook her head furiously and squeezed even closer into the corner.

"Okay, it's alright," he said, putting both his hands out where she could see them. "My name's Jasper, and this is my shop." He pointed to his right without taking his eyes off her. "That's my friend Garrett. I've known him forever."

Garrett nodded to the girl and waved. Her eyes flicked to him for a moment as she shifted her weight over her bare feet before they came back to rest upon the man before her. She was ready to strike if he got any ideas.

"Back over there behind me is my sister Rose. She's the shop's piercer, and she keeps us all in line around here. She's married to the real big guy. His name's Emmett, as I'm sure you heard. He hangs out here a lot when he's off duty. And the other guy is Edward, Emmett's younger brother. He's my partner here, and he also does tattoos."

Edward leaned over the counter and gave a friendly smile. "Ah, just for clarity's sake. He means 'partner' in strictly the business sense of the word. We don't swing that way. Just sayin'. And it's nice to meet you."

The corner of Jasper's mouth turned up slightly. The girl remained stoic, her eyes boring into Jasper's.

"I don't know who that man is to you, or what he's done, but you can trust everyone in this room. No one here's going to hurt you, so whenever you're ready to come out of the corner and put down the knife, we'll do our best to help you."

Looking around the shop, she studied each face. No one _seemed _to be a threat. She'd have to take a chance. She nodded once at the man crouched in front of her.

"May I have some water?" the girl rasped. Jasper felt a sympathetic scratch in his own throat. He guessed she had screamed herself hoarse. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened to her.

"Sure thing," Rose said before Jasper could react. She returned, water bottle in hand, and stood next to Jasper. "You got a name?"

"I'm Alice." Jasper winced internally at the croak in her voice.

"You're gonna have to put the knife down so I can hand this to you." Rose was nothing if not matter-of-fact.

Alice stilled, looking from the water to Jasper and back again. He noticed her arm drooping slightly and thought it must be tiring from holding the blade.

"Look, I don't have all day. My next appointment will be here in a few minutes, and Jasper's client is being more than patient."

"Rose," Emmett chided.

She cut him off with a look before turning back. "Either you trust us enough to put that down and take this—" she pushed the bottle toward her slightly, "—or you don't."

Her thirst quickly won out because she flipped the knife in her hand and tossed it, bladeside first, at their feet.

"Good girl." Rose handed the bottle over as Jasper swiped the knife. He watched her struggle with the cap before it finally opened.

Jasper stood up slowly and shared a look with his sister. "Give her my sandwich, and let her rest in my office," he whispered. Emmett was waiting with a bag to collect the possible evidence. Once deposited, Jasper turned to Garrett. "Break's over, pansy. Let's get this done."

His friend laughed then, clearing the air a little.

"Come on back, Alice. I'll show you where the bathroom is, and you can hang out in Jasper's office and have some lunch. Sound good?" Rose offered a bag full of food and another bottle of water. Alice's stomach decided for her and growled in agreement. She rose to her toes slowly, eyes darting between each person in the room. The boys were eating, and Jasper was working. It was like this was any other day to them.

Perceiving no threats at the moment, Alice took the bag with a quiet thank you.

"Bathroom's straight ahead at the end of the hall. Back door is to the right. Edward's private session room," Rose pointed to the left on their way down the hall, "and mine is here on the right. Jasper's got one as well, here on the left. This," turning to her right, "is his office. Come on in." She flipped on the lights and showed Alice in.

"Make yourself at home on the couch. I'll be just next door when my client gets here. The guys are out front, but they can see straight down the hall to the back door. No one's going to come in without them noticing, okay?"

Alice nodded.

"I'll come check on you when I'm done."

Rose left Alice with her thoughts and her sandwich and returned to the front under the guise of checking her schedule.

"Edward, how long till Bella is off shift?"

"About ten minutes, why?"

"Get a hold of her and ask her to bring her med kit home. An IV kit might be a good idea, too."

"Sure thing." Edward wanted to ask more questions, but he was interrupted by the doorbell signaling the arrival of Rose's client.

Rose pointed to the girl. "Industrial?" She nodded with a small smile. "It'll look nice on you, good choice. Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, Bella walked in the back door, duffel slung over her shoulder. "Hey, Garrett," she greeted. Rose was just giving her client the aftercare spiel, and Edward was in the middle of a consult. She looked over to Emmett. "Is there an emergency, or what?"

He waved her over to sit beside him and filled her in on the details.

"Hey." Rose joined them as soon as she was finished with her customer. "I'll go talk to her really quick. I didn't have time to mention Bella before."

Rose walked in the office and found Alice in the exact spot she'd left her. Perched at the far end of the couch, Alice looked ready to take flight at any moment. "Thanks for the sandwich. Sorry I'm such a mess." She was wiping mustard off the corner of her mouth and brushing crumbs off her soiled shirt.

"Don't worry about it. Feeling any better?"

Alice nodded. "A little."

Rose threw a thumb over her shoulder toward the door. "You saw the dark-haired woman walk by?"

"Yeah."

"She's a doctor, and she's married to Edward. I want her to come look you over just to make sure you're okay."

Alice's dark eyes were conflicted. "I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about that. She'll take good care of you, and then we'll get you a shower and some fresh clothes. Sound good?" Rose wasn't really going to give her a choice.

"Okay," came her soft reply.

Rose waved Bella over, made introductions, and left them to their business, closing the door behind her.

"Is she okay?" Jasper didn't look up from the black line he was working on, but Rose didn't need to see his eyes to know he was ready to go on the warpath.

"I think she will be."

He nodded and wiped his friend's back again.

Rose sidled up next to Edward again. He was mapping out a sea life scene for a bicep. Tentacles, starfish, and a deep sea diver were splashed with bright colors and bubbles trailed everywhere.

"Nice," Rose praised. "That's gonna be good."

"Thanks. I'm really happy with it so far. Hey, did Bella say anything?"

"No, I just left them to it."

Everyone was on edge as they set about their duties. Rose went to comfort her husband, still at his post by the door, jaw muscle jumping and back rigid. He was ready for anything.

"What do you hear, Monkey Man?"

Emmett smiled slightly and pulled her to his side with his enormous arm, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Nothing, yet. I'm glad you weren't here for that. Things got a little hairy."

"I'm sure I could have handled whatever it was."

"Of course you could have. I just kinda like my job, and I didn't want to have to turn in my badge for killing a man that looked at my wife wrong."

"What are you talking about? That happens every day."

"True. I always wanted a trophy wife."

Rose smacked him on the chest playfully, and they shared a giggle. Emmett never failed to bring humor in and defuse any situation. It was part of what made him a good husband and a good cop.

"But, seriously, Rosie. That man was bad news. Whatever happened to this girl..." He didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay, hon. She's in good hands now. Bella's looking her over, and I'm pretty sure Jasper's already hellbent on watching out for her, even if he doesn't realize it himself yet."

Jasper paused to wipe his forehead on his forearm. He noticed his sister over his shoulder. She was leaning in to her husband, and they were speaking in hushed tones, an intimate moment shared in the midst of chaos. It made his heart happy that his sister had found a good man. Rose deserved happiness more than anyone he knew. She'd raised him when their daddy ran out on them and their mama turned to the bottle to kill the sadness. In a way, Rose had raised their mama, too.

Insides aching suddenly, he wondered if his heart would ever feel what his sister had found with Emmett and his best friend had found with Bella.

Garrett hissed as the gun drew over a particularly tender spot on his ribs. The sound cleared Jasper's head, and he returned his focus to his friend.

"Sorry, man. It's gonna suck for a minute or two."

Rose and Edward had full books for the rest of the day, so when Bella reappeared in the hall thirty minutes later, she closed the door quietly behind herself and made a beeline for Emmett.

"How's she doing?"

Bella answered him in low tones. "She's resting now. I started an IV for her dehydration. It's been a couple days since she's eaten anything substantial. Bumps and bruises all over, but no sprains, and nothing is broken."

Though the words tasted like bile on his tongue every time, he had to ask. "Rape kit?"

"She denied one, saying it wasn't like that. It's against my better judgment, but I'm not going to press the issue. I asked her if I could call anyone to come get her. She's got no one, Em. No family. No siblings. No job or money. She says they're not even from around here."

"Does she have ID on her?"

"Yeah. She's carrying a small wallet and a lip balm. Alice Brandon, twenty years old, black hair, blue eyes, four-ten, a hundred pounds. That last number is no longer accurate, but she should bounce back if she takes care of herself."

"Twenty? She's older than I thought. Does she want to press charges?"

"No."

He nodded. "Your professional recommendation?"

"A long, hot shower, dinner, and counseling. She's really anxious about being alone, but I don't fault her for that at all. I'd probably feel the same way."

Jasper's ears had strained to hear any news he could pick up about Alice, but the tattoo gun and the radio drowned out their voices.

"Okay, Garrett. I'm all done on this side. Need a break before I roll on over to the other side?"

"Roll away, dude."

Carefully, Jasper transferred his ink pots over to the table and moved the gun around to the other side. Bella took him gently by the elbow while he scooted his chair around the table with his foot. "Emmett and I are going to take Alice upstairs and get her cleaned up and comfortable."

"Thanks, B."

The rest of the outline went much quicker without all the interruptions. Garrett had been filling him in on the tour he'd just done, and Jasper had nearly forgotten about the events of the afternoon—that was, until Garrett stopped his tale mid-sentence.

"Hey, kitten. You feeling better?"

Jasper froze at his friend's words.

Alice moved into his periphery, and he caught the scent of Bella's strawberry and freesia body wash. He could see that she was contemplating her next move, and his heart broke for her. It was his firm belief that no man should ever make a woman fear him. Jasper wanted to fix it. He wanted to make it so she'd never fear again.

Her eyes stayed warily on the front door, but she was leaning toward the chair. Behind everyone, Emmett took a seat in his favorite spot in the waiting area, legs stretched out in front of him with the latest edition of some motorcycle magazine in his hand.

"Pull up a chair and hang out with us." Garrett never failed to include everyone in whatever he was doing. Jasper put the gun down and shook out his arms. He didn't understand what his insides were doing, but he knew he needed to pull it together.

Alice, still uneasy, decided Emmett was close enough to guard the door in case _he _came back. She took her seat and drew her knees up to her chin.

Bella had given Alice a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt to wear and some worn Chucks for her feet.

"I think my work is done here for now," Bella said, turning to Emmett. "I'm leaving you in charge so I can go get cleaned up and then get Ren from daycare. Let Edward know if he's done before I get back, please."

"Sure thing." The big man saluted her.

Bella leaned down to Jasper. "She's still in shock. Watch out for her." He acknowledged her with a nod.

Emmett waved Bella on her way when she winked at him over Jasper's head.

Garrett attempted to engage Alice in small talk, but she wasn't up to saying anything yet. Her throat was still hoarse, and she was more interested in the ink on his arms. Black tribal lines wound around his right shoulder and surrounded a pinup below his elbow.

Jasper looked up briefly to see her studying each line with wide eyes. They were clearer now, the color of blueberries. He mentally slapped himself and bent lower over Garrett's shoulder. Now was not the time to think on how glossy her hair was, or about how he wanted to map out every fleck of gray in her eyes.

Garrett was in no position to see any of this exchange, of course, but Emmett caught every bit of it. He hid his delighted grin behind his magazine. He couldn't wait to fill Edward in.

The next couple hours in the shop went by like any other. Rose was busy this afternoon, with an array of people spending part of their hard-earned paychecks on body modifications. Edward finished up an extensive hip piece before a pair of college girls came in to get matching music notes behind their ears.

Alice felt her muscles loosening ever so slightly, like she was blending in to the fixtures of the shop. Her roost was positioned evenly between Edward's and Jasper's stations, and they worked around her silently. Everyone seemed to sense that she needed some time.

It was all so fascinating to her. The colors of the ink, the hum of the needles, the nervous excitement of the patrons, and the clicking of Rose's heels that matched her even gait were all oddly soothing to her frayed nerves. She felt... invisible, like she was cocooned within these four walls. These people had taken her in and cared for her without question. No one had ever treated her that way.

Whenever possible, Alice studied Rose. She admired her red soled, black pumps. The brightly colored candies and pastries that covered the tall woman's arm were like no other ink Alice had ever seen. It was just _cool_. There were leopard spots that started at her temples and cascaded down her neck and over her shoulder. Finding it feminine and tasteful, Alice had never seen anything like it. Intrigued by the piercing in each cheek, Alice noticed that they brought out her pale green eyes. The woman knew how to put herself together.

"Okay, man," Jasper said, reaching for another paper towel. "You're finally done. Come have a look."

The koi fish took up most of his back as if swimming up a waterfall, its transformation into a dragon nearly complete. Proper manly words didn't seem possible at the moment. Alice watched as Garrett clasped Jasper's hand between them and pulled him into one of those bro hugs.

"Alright, already. I'm glad you like it. It'll be better when it's all healed and we fill it in with color."

"Looks good, bro," Edward said from his table.

Alice did her best to smile when Garrett turned to her.

"What do you think?"

"It's good." She managed a small reply.

"DADDY!" cried a little voice from near the back door.

Edward switched off his machine just in time to catch his little girl as she bounced into his lap. Alice couldn't believe her eyes. The little girl was the spitting image of Bella.

"Hey, baby girl! How was your day at school?"

"Colors!"

Edward placed a kiss on the little one's head and set her on the floor. "Go tackle Uncle Emmett while Daddy finishes up here."

"'Kay."

Alice blushed and looked at the floor when Bella came over and kissed her husband in greeting.

"Looks nice. I like those lines. You picked a nice piece of art." Bella complimented his client sincerely before heading over to chat with Rose behind the counter.

"How old are you, again? Twenty-five?" Emmett _loved _teasing his niece.

"I two, Unca Em!"

"Oh, right! I forgot. What's your name again? Is it Bob?"

The little girl erupted in giggles before pointing a little finger to her chest. "Ren!"

"Uncle Em is awfully forgetful today." Then he held up one finger to his lips and beckoned her with another to lean in close. Emmett whispered something in the little girl's ear, and she hopped off his lap and brought her coloring page to Alice.

"Hi," she said before climbing into Alice's lap and making herself comfortable.

Alice didn't know what to think. She'd never really been around kids. Putting her arms around the little one as best as she could, she looked to Emmett, and he had to swallow a chuckle. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Is this okay?"

Emmett nodded and grinned his encouragement at her. Edward glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, sorry. She isn't shy at all. You can tell her to get down if you want."

Jasper finished covering Garrett's fresh ink and reminded him, needlessly, of how to take care of it. "I know you're a pro at this by now, but keep it moisturized."

"Yeah, boss."

The blond man clapped his friend on the shoulder with a smile and turned to clean up his station. His eyes were drawn to the little girl, the apple of everyone's eye. She was nestled in Alice's lap and chatting about the colors and shapes on her page.

"Bwoo!"

"Blue, very good," Alice praised.

It was as if time stood still for Jasper. Everything blurred around the edges. The only focus was Alice.

He knew what infatuation felt like. He knew how he acted under its influence. He'd once had the hots for a girl and followed her around like a little lost puppy, ready to do her bidding. She'd used it to her advantage, used him for her selfishness.

Alice felt him watching her and looked up at him then. A tiny smile played about her lips, and her eyes pulled at him. He didn't know if she knew what she was doing, but he didn't care. Everything in him screamed to go to her. This wasn't infatuation. No, this was much, much bigger. Jasper felt like there were two hands inside his chest cavity, squeezing all the air out of his lungs.

"You okay, man?" Garrett nudged Jasper with his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just need some air. Edward, cover for me, will you?"

Edward knew his best friend inside and out. Everyone in the shop could see the effect the new girl was having on Jasper. They'd all been waiting for it to happen for him. Questions weren't needed right now. He needed to figure it out. Edward could cover whatever Jasper needed.

"Yeah, man," Edward answered. "Mom'll be expecting you for dinner in an hour."

"Thanks."

Jasper retreated to his office and grabbed his leather jacket and bucket helmet. He knew of very few problems that couldn't be solved from taking a long ride on his matte black, custom chopper. He had miles and miles of back roads and quiet suburbs mapped out in his head for when he needed to be outside. He loved his job, but being cooped up inside for hours on end got to him sometimes. The rumble of the pipes and the wind in his face never failed to calm him and bring clarity.

Never failed, that is, until today.

He couldn't get her out of his head. Sure, their first meeting had been traumatic, but he'd felt an overwhelming urge to protect her still. It went beyond typical good manners and chivalry.

_Get it together, man. She needs your help. Quit acting like a Neanderthal and show her all men aren't like that monster._

He spent a few more minutes at the top of the bluff overlooking the valley and breathing the fresh air before replacing his helmet. He resolved to look out for her and nothing else.

**Part 2 to post on Tuesday :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns everything you recognize. Beta fish MarchHare5 and AndrewsLove0491 own my heart.**

**Happiest of Birthdays, Luvrofink.**

"You're welcome to our couch as long as you need it," Rose told Alice shortly after Jasper left. Alice didn't understand why everyone was being so kind, and she was overwhelmed.

"Thank you." Her voice was still hurting a little, so she had to whisper. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet. I'm scared."

"It's okay. We'll help you figure it out. We live upstairs, and you saw Bella and Edward's apartment above Esme's."

Alice smiled at her. Rose was finished with her clients for the day, and it was nearly closing time, so she set about cleaning up and disinfecting Jasper's station. Alice watched her every move, committing each detail to memory so she could help next time. She had to earn her keep somehow.

Chores and tasks finished, everyone trickled out to get ready for dinner. Alice stayed in the shop with Rose, who was manning the desk and answering the phone when needed. She went exploring, though, peeking in on each room on her way to the bathroom. A flash of something shiny caught her eye outside. Jasper was returning and backing his motorcycle into the parking spot. His _matte black and chrome _motorcycle.

Alice felt her pulse speed up as she leaned closer to the glass to get a better look. She'd been dreaming about that bike for years—not just any bike, _that _one. She'd tried to find out what kind it was and all that, but, even with the wonders of the Internet, her research was frustrating because she could never find anything just like it. It had never occurred to her that it may be one-of-a-kind.

The bike was low slung, the handlebars and pipes were definitely a custom job, and the seat and gas tank matched was nothing flashy or outstanding about the paint job—just classy black. It was just like the one she'd been dreaming about periodically since she was fourteen.

He was coming now. She slipped into the bathroom and locked the door just before he came in through the back door. She needed a minute to figure out what this all meant, besides the fact that she was completely crazy.

Rose watched her brother walking down the hall. His shoulders were slumped, hands in pockets, head down. It was the complete opposite of his usual self-confident swagger.

"How was your ride? You okay?"

"Yeah, just needed some air."

"Em and I are going to give Alice our couch tonight. I'll see if we can work out a plan this weekend. Maybe we can get her where she needs to go, or help her get back on her feet."

Jasper nodded. "Let me know what I can do."

Rose hugged her brother. "Just keep an eye out for her. Come on, Esme's probably waiting on us. Let's go see if Alice is up for some dinner."

Jasper moved to lock up and turn out the neon sign while Rose pulled the shades, covering the shop windows.

They found Alice standing in the office doorway, looking around the corner at the parking area.

"Hungry?" Rose watched Alice's eyes shift to her. The fear was back. Rose caught Jasper's eye. "What's up, Alice?"

Jasper caught the slight tremor in her hands when her eyes turned back to the window. "I think he's watching me."

"Who is?" Rose placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, hoping to get some information from her.

"My Uncle Felix," Alice whispered.

Jasper's body went rigid, nostrils flared, and fists clenched at his side. Rose recognized that look. He wanted to roll heads and kick teeth in. She'd seen him that way one other time, and it wasn't pretty.

"Did you see him?"

"No, just shadows, and I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach."

Placing both hands on Alice's shoulder, Rose turned her away from the window. "Listen to me, Alice. I don't know what drove you to this particular place today, but I do know that you managed to land yourself in one of the safest places I know. My family looks out for each other and anyone else in need, hear me? We're going to look out for you as long as you need help and don't screw one of us over, but I know you're not going to do that."

Eyes welling, Alice shook her head.

"Jasper is going to walk us next door, where you're going to meet Edward's and Emmett's mom and she's probably going to hug you and bring you things to eat until you feel like exploding. No one's going to hurt you. Okay?"

"Yeah," Alice managed.

"Alright. Jasper, keys."

"Got 'em. Let's go, I'm hungry."

Jasper walked them the short distance to Esme's Coffee Corner, keeping himself closest to the alley. Alice hurried inside as soon as the door opened.

She found herself in a warm kitchen that smelled like fresh bread and just-brewed coffee.

"Go make yourselves at home. I'm just finishing up the salad."

Jasper left them, and Rose guided a timid Alice over to the source of the voice.

"Esme, I brought someone for you to meet."

A woman not much taller than Alice turned around at the sound of Rose's voice, wiping her hands on her apron. Honey blond locks were tied back at her neck, and a warm smile draped her face.

"Hello, Alice," she said, drawing her immediately into a full body hug. "Emmett told me you were going to be staying with them for a bit."

"Edward and Emmett are her sons, but we all call Esme our mom," Rose explained.

Alice, not remembering the last genuine hug she'd received, blinked back the tears she'd thought she'd gotten under control a few minutes ago. "Nice to meet you," she whispered.

"You two go on. I've got all this under control."

Dinner was a relaxed affair. Ren ran to Alice as soon as she saw her and _insisted_ she sit by her. Alice found herself between Ren and Rose. The men talked loudly about sports and bikes all through the meal, but each stood up when any of the girls needed to get up from the table. Alice had never been exposed to real manners like that. She was finding there were many things these people were used to that she'd never experienced. It made her feel even farther behind life's curve.

It had been a long time since she'd eaten fresh food. Alice asked for the salad bowl three times. Esme was pleased.

"Thanks for dinner, Mom. There's a game on, so we're going to head up." Emmett was already out of his chair and planting a kiss on his wife's cheek.

Bella handed Ren over to Edward. "Put her to bed for me? I'll help clean up."

"Sure. Come here, baby girl."

"Super!" Ren had one fist above her head.

"Super hero Ren?"

"_Fwy_, Daddy."

Edward just chuckled. What else was a daddy to do? He picked up his daughter and held her so her arms and legs were parallel to the floor, then made airplane noises while he ran through the restaurant, to the kitchen, and out the back door. Everyone could hear Ren giggling the whole way.

Jasper was still tense as he climbed the stairs behind Emmett. He was itchy all over, and it made him irritable. Maybe he just needed a beer. He and Emmett helped themselves to the contents of Edward's fridge while he was helping his daughter into her footie pajamas and reading her a story.

"Alice seems to be doing okay," Edward said as he joined them in front of the game, opened beer in hand.

"She was until we left for dinner." Jasper's tone was clipped.

"What happened?"

"She said she'd felt him watching her. She called him Uncle Felix."

Emmett started writing something down with a pen he found on the coffee table and a napkin. "Did you get a last name?"

"No, that's all she said. Hell, I don't even know hers."

"It's Brandon."

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Bella told me after she checked her out."

"What else did she say?" Jasper put his beer down and leaned forward on the couch, baseball game forgotten.

Emmett recounted Bella's report. Jasper's hands made themselves into fists again. He nearly lost his dinner when Emmett mentioned the rape kit.

Jasper turned to Edward, who'd been silent up to now. "What else did Bella say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit," he ground out between clenched teeth. Jasper buried his head in his hands.

"Jeez, man. What's your deal? Bella sticks to the doctor-patient confidentiality thing. She didn't tell me anything other than what she told Emmett."

"Sorry, man. I don't know."

"Looks like somebody's got some feelings going on," Emmett added helpfully. "Like, a crush, maybe?"

Jasper's head came up. The brothers were just looking at him, waiting to hear his rebuttal.

"What?" They weren't actually going there, were they?

"Don't deny it," Emmett egged him on.

"What are you talking about? I just met her."

"Uh huh. And you were making goo-goo eyes at her all afternoon. Oh, and don't forget when you nearly leapt over the table at the guy that got a little too close to her when he was sitting down in Edward's station."

"I was just looking out for her," he said lamely. "I want her to be okay. What?" He looked at Edward, who was just giving him a cheeky grin.

Edward clapped his friend on the back. "Looks like Maria didn't destroy your heart after all."

"Shit," he muttered. It explained his out-of-character irritation at everything today. It sparked a little hope in him.

Jasper had to endure more banter and shoulder jostling and beer clinking because he knew they were right. Not that any of that mattered. She was scared and had nothing—nowhere to go and no one to take care of her. The last thing she needed was someone making passes at her.

"I doubt she's even interested in that. Whatever happened, I'm sure another man in her life is the last thing she needs." His mood soured again.

"Maybe it's exactly what she needs," Edward encouraged.

"Yeah, man. I thought the same thing about Rose. But it turned out that she needed a _good _man in her life to help her through." Emmett puffed out his chest a little as he took another swig of his beer.

Jasper had a hard time thinking back on that period in their lives. The three of them had been friends forever, and Emmett had not-so-secretly liked his sister for even longer. But her long-term boyfriend prevented him from making a move. Rose called Jasper one night in need. Edward and Emmett were there almost before he could finish asking them. He watched Emmett love her through everything, and she eventually made it through, probably even stronger than before.

"Just see where it goes, man. Maybe she's the one you've been looking for."

Jasper had enough to think about for now. Best to distract. "Em, you're awfully deep tonight. Are you turning into a girl?"

"Shut up, man."

Bella came up shortly after the game ended. Jasper took that as his cue to leave.

"I'm heading down to do some paperwork. I'll see everyone tomorrow." He made his way down the stairs and unlocked the back door just as Esme was hugging Rose and Alice and sending them on their way.

"'Night, Mom," he called out. "Good night, ladies."

Alice gave him a timid wave before turning to look up and down the alley again. Rose guided her up the stairs before leaning over the railing and calling out to Jasper.

"Good night, little brother. Be careful on your way home."

"I'll probably sleep here tonight. You know, just in case."

"Uh huh." She didn't sound too convinced of his motives.

Jasper made sure Esme's car started and the girls made it inside before he went in, locking the door behind him.

There wasn't much paperwork to be done. The inventory was already stocked, and Rose had balanced the books a couple days before. Jasper pushed back from his desk, rubbing his eyes. He pulled his hair tie out in hopes that letting his long hair down would relieve the tension headache building at his temples.

Still antsy, he decided to scrub the bathroom. After he finished with the private one in his office, he moved to the public one. He even took an old toothbrush to the faucets. It didn't help. He flopped back into his office chair, propped his boots on the desk, and clicked on his TV. Porn and infomercials were the only things on at this time of night. Pass. He turned it off again.

Pacing his office, he tried to rid himself of the anxious energy. He trimmed his goatee, strummed his guitar a little, polished his boots, and showered. Sleep was nowhere to be found. Three in the morning rolled around and he gave up. He had to be ready to go; Saturday was their longest and busiest day. Fully dressed, he lowered himself to his couch and threw an arm over his eyes.

The sound of the back door's deadbolt tumbling woke him the next morning before he realized he'd fallen asleep. Rose came around the corner.

"You look like hell."

Jasper squinted at his sister through bleary eyes. "Good morning to you, too."

"Rough night?"

"I couldn't get to sleep."

Rose craned her neck towards the bathroom, unsurprised to find it spotless. It was a quirk of Jasper's to clean and tidy when he was stressed. "Emmett told me about your epiphany last night."

"Is nothing sacred around here?"

"Not where family is concerned."

"What do you think? I'm completely out of line, aren't I?"

"Why? For liking Alice?"

"Yeah." Jasper sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Where is she, by the way?"

"She's helping in Esme's kitchen. They hit it off last night. I think it'll be good for both of them. And, no, I don't think you're out of line."

He looked up at her then. "Did my life just become a flipping soap opera, or what?"

Rose threw her head back and laughed. "If there weren't a little drama sometimes, I doubt you'd ever do anything outside of work and sleep."

Jasper muttered something under his breath, and she rolled her eyes at him, leaving him to himself.

"Hurry up," Rose called over her shoulder from down the hall. "You've got an appointment in half an hour."

The day flew by. The appointment books were full, and people were excited. Jasper was happy business was picking up. He wanted nothing more than to see his family succeed. He and Edward were well on their way to paying off the mortgage on the buildings, reducing their overhead and Esme's, too. It was just one more way he could help make his family a little more secure and have a little less stress. That's all he wanted out of life.

Jasper was bent over his table, wiping everything down and prepping for his last customer of the day when the doorbell pinged overhead. He looked up to see a trim little thing standing at the glass case talking to Rose. Her brown hair was pinned up in a victory curl. Cat-eye glasses perched on her little, straight nose, and she was wearing a modest, knee-length, black dress. The red belt about her waist matched the color of her lips.

"There's my pinup," Jasper said as he walked over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, Jasper. It's been a while."

"What are you doing up here? Don't you Southern belles freeze up this far?"

"Jasper! That's just inappropriate." She batted at his arm, knowing he was joking around with her. "I'm up here for a photoshoot and thought I'd drop by for some color."

"Sure thing. Come on over."

They settled into easy conversation as Jasper worked on her arm. The clockwork gears there were intricately detailed. They surrounded an old school pinup's face, wearing dieselpunk goggles on her head and sporting stars on each cheek.

"It's holding up well. Good job."

"Thanks, I'm doing my best to take care of your art. I have a shoot next month, and I'm going to see if they'll feature this piece."

Jasper just looked at her in shock. "Seriously? That's awesome."

"Well, yeah. I gotta do what I can to get you out there. It would be rude of me to keep you to myself."

Rose came over to inspect. Since Jasper was working on the back of her arm, the woman was lying on her stomach, ankles crossed in the air. Rose zeroed in on the black pumps with something stitched in red on the side.

"Hot shoes! Oh my gosh, is that an _octopus_?"

"Yeah, you like them? They were a birthday present from a bunch of friends."

Alice came in from the back, then, carrying drinks for everyone.

"Hey, girl," Rose greeted her. "How's your day?"

Alice smiled at her. Jasper noticed it actually reached her eyes today. She smelled like cinnamon rolls, too. He was so screwed. He bent back over his tattoo gun.

"It's good. I've been baking with Esme. She was kind enough to give me something to do today."

"I'm sure she's happy to have you. Here," Rose motioned to Jasper. "Check out the piece he's working on. This is our friend Robyn."

"Hey," she greeted when Jasper paused.

"Oh, hi!" Alice brightened. "I've seen you in magazines. You're Grave Robyn. You just did a chopper spread."

"Guilty. Nice to meet ya, doll. You like bikes?"

Alice colored slightly when she realized Rose and Jasper were both looking at her.

"I've been doing some research on them for a while now. Your husband builds bikes, doesn't he?"

Robyn beamed. "Yeah. He's aimin' to build an empire from the ground up. I may be a little biased, but I think he's going to make it. He's so good at that junk!"

"He built one for me about six months ago. I love that thing," Jasper chimed in.

That's why Alice couldn't find the one from her dreams. It was a new bike from an indie builder.

"I'll let you get back to it. I need to get back anyway. Esme is almost done closing up."

"Thanks for bringing those over." Rose took a sip from her iced coffee.

Robyn and Rose giggled to each other as Jasper watched Alice walk away. He realized he was caught when he turned back to Robyn's arm and saw them both looking at him.

"What?"

Both girls exchanged a giddy glance before looking back at him.

"Not a word."

"Why didn't you tell me you were hung up on a girl?" Robyn was indignant. Rose snorted and went back to the appointment book.

"I'm not! I just met her yesterday."

"So? That's plenty of time."

Jasper just shook his head.

That night after dinner, when Alice got up to clear the dishes, Jasper stood up beside her.

"You don't have to do that." Alice pinked at the gesture.

"I like to."

She nodded slightly and gathered the dirty dishes near her.

"I'll help you with those," Rose volunteered. "Everyone else, get out! You, too, Mama. It's Saturday night! Don't you people have lives?"

Alice was wiped out, but she felt so good for the first time in a long time. She was free. She was around people that loved each other, and, for some reason, took her in as well. It made the aching muscles and sore feet worth it.

Men, women, and child trooped out the back door and went their separate ways. Jasper told Rose he'd be cleaning up the shop.

"Leave the door open. I think I left my purse there. I'll come get it before I head up."

Rose vacuumed the dining room while Alice ran everything through the industrial dishwasher. The kitchen was pretty much buttoned up, the dining area was all that was left to be tidied. They worked together quietly for a while before Rose broke the silence.

"How are you doing?"

Alice shook the tray the silverware soaked in before sorting it to run through the dishwasher. "I'm okay. It's nice here."

"Well, you seem to have fit yourself in quickly."

Alice smiled. "I like helping, and Esme's really nice. I think I'm going to ask her for a job."

"You're always welcome in the shop if you need a change of scenery."

"Thanks."

Rose wiped down a couple more tables before retrieving the condiment filling bucket. She looked up to find Alice watching her.

"Sorry." Alice averted her eyes. "I just really like your piercings. And I've never seen a girl with pretty tattoos."

Rose grinned at her. "It's okay. I'm used to people looking. I got my first tattoo because I was sick of being scared of everything."

"Did something happen to you?"

Rose stopped filling the salt shaker in her hand and looked at Alice. "What do you mean?"

Alice fidgeted with the bowls in the drying station. "You're just... tough. But you're nice and I can't imagine you being scared of anything. I just wondered if you had to work at it or if you've always been that way."

"I was timid and scared of my own shadow for a while. I've made it through some stuff, but I wouldn't be me today without it or my family. So I guess you could say that both are true."

"I'm really glad you have them."

Rose studied Alice for a few moments as she put dishes away. Something told her Alice needed to hear her story because it would help her somehow.

"I was in college for business. I wanted to be a career woman and run companies."

Alice paused her task. "I can see you doing that. You'd be great."

"I was away at school and dating a guy named Royce. He thought I was a stick-in-the-mud because I was always working and studying. He was always partying since his family had money and he didn't have to worry about grades. I decided to join him at a party one night just to show him I could be fun, too."

Rose had Alice's full attention now. She drew in a deep breath and continued. "I remember being so angry at Jasper that night. We got into a fight about Royce. They'd never liked each other, and Jasper kept telling me Royce was using me, that he was a jerk. That's what made me decide to go."

"It got late, and I told Royce I had to be up early the next morning. He talked me into having one more drink. I didn't realize until it was too late that he'd slipped something in it. All I remember is each time I opened my eyes, there was a different blur above me. They left me on my dorm step so everyone could see the Ice Princess had fallen from her pedestal."

"Oh, Rose! I'm so sorry." Alice had tears in her eyes.

"It's all right. I'm okay now. The hardest part for me was how everyone treated me after that. People I thought were my friends called me awful names. Royce and his buddies just snickered every time I passed them on campus. I knew it was them, but they all knew I was too out of it to get a story to stick."

Alice walked over and took one of Rose's hands into both of hers. There wasn't anything to say.

"I'm very thankful for Jasper. I called him, and he drove all night to come get me. Never once has he said 'I told you so.'"

Rose put both her hands over Alice's and looked in her eyes. "My whole point in telling you this is not to make you sad." She brushed Alice's tears away. "The point is that I survived. I found out who my true friends were. I got the help I needed, and I moved on. Life is hard sometimes, but we get stronger and learn from it."

"Thank you for telling me. I didn't have anything bad like that happen to me, but you give me hope."

"Don't discount the stuff you've been through. We all have our crap; none of it is any better or worse than anyone else's. It's uniquely ours. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Ali, but Bella and I are here if you ever need to talk."

Alice nodded and gave her a watery smile. "Thanks."

"Come on. Let's get finished up and have some pie."

Alice finished the dishes, and Rose finished setting up the remaining tables. When she was done Rose gave the kitchen a once-over before grabbing her purse and a bakery box off the counter.

"Here," Rose said, transferring the box to Alice's arms. "Take this to Jasper for me so he has something to look forward to when he's done cleaning. Make sure he walks you up the steps when you come in for the night."

Alice waited for Rose to lock up the cafe, then took the delicious smelling parcel to the tattoo shop next door. She looked up at Rose who waved to her with a grin before disappearing into her own apartment.

The piney smell of cleaning chemicals greeted her as she pushed open the door.

"Rose?" Jasper called out. He dunked the mop back in the bucket and stretched to see the back exit.

"No, just me," came a softer reply than he was anticipating.

"Oh, hey, Alice. What's up?"

"Rose said you'd need some pie."

Jasper leaned over the box in Alice's hands and took a deep breath. "Esme makes the best cherry pie in the land."

Alice smiled up at him. "She let me help make the cherry pies today."

He had a soft spot for women who could bake. If Alice's pies tasted even half as good as Esme's, he'd be in big trouble.

"Well, well, well. A kitten who can bake. I'm almost done here. Would you care to join me for dessert?"

"Oh, no, I don't want to keep you from getting home. I was just doing the errand for Rose."

Jasper leaned on the mop handle and cocked an eyebrow. "I thought she was coming over to pick up her purse."

"Um, no? She grabbed it off the counter before we locked up the cafe. I'll just go stick this in your office for now."

Jasper dug in his pocket as soon as Alice was out of sight to send a text message to his sister.

_Evil plotting wench._

She'd obviously been waiting for it because she replied almost immediately.

_**Just doing what I can to help. Enjoy the pie ;)**_

"I put it on your desk. I'll leave you to your Saturday night plans, but first, would you mind watching out for me as I go up the stairs? The dark is still freaking me out."

"Alice, if I had plans tonight, do you think I'd still be here mopping?"

She just looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Really understanding girlfriend waiting for drinks?"

"No girlfriend. Try _Stargate _reruns, my office couch, and a cherry pie."

"I love that show."

"Then join me for pie."

"Rose really wasn't joking when she asked if you people had lives, was she?"

"Nope. We're all pretty beat by the end of the week. I usually stay here a few nights a week anyway."

It was the last thing she expected to be doing tonight, but it sounded like way more fun than anything she'd done in a very long time.

"Okay. I'm sure Emmett and Rose wouldn't mind the alone time anyway."

Jasper just grinned at her as he carried the mop bucket to the back before washing up and locking the back door. He came around the corner and saw Alice sitting at the end of the couch, shoes kicked off, in the middle of an enormous yawn. He moved to cut the pie.

"Just a little piece, please," Alice said from behind her hand.

Jasper found a paper plate and slid a quarter of the pie onto it before handing it and a plastic fork to Alice. He settled down with the pie plate and his own fork before flipping on the TV and loading his saved show.

"Oh, yep. Big trouble," Jasper said to himself around a bite of pie.

"Hmm?"

"Never mind."

Alice was bouncing in her seat. "I can't remember the last time I watched TV or ate pie. I'm so happy right now!"

Jasper didn't want to ruin the mood by asking about the scarcity of little pleasures in her life, so he decided to keep things simple. "You seem to be coming out of your shell quite nicely."

"I never thanked you for yesterday. You and your friends just took care of everything without question. I don't really have any words..."

"No thanks necessary. It's what we do."

Alice smiled at him before the show's opener drew her attention away.

Belly happy and full of cherry pie, and muscles aching from a good, long day, Jasper stretched his legs out and got comfortable. He didn't realize he'd dozed off until his phone beeped. It was Emmett.

_**Alice with you?**_

He turned his head to find her curled up at the other end of his couch.

_Snoozing while I watch SG-1_

_**Locking up. Night.**_

He turned on another episode before dozing off again.

Later in the night, Jasper was ripped from unconsciousness by the sound of shattering glass, followed by the thud of something hitting his hardwood floor. It startled him awake, and he was on his feet, reaching for his baseball bat, before he even realized what was going on.

Alice looked panicked, frozen to her place on the couch.

"Stay," he whispered. Bat at the ready, he creeped to the door and peered out cautiously, listening for any sign that the intruder was inside. Making out a shape on the floor near the front of the shop, he carefully made his way down the hall, checking the rooms on the way.

Finding nothing, he flipped on the lights. There was a cinder block on the floor of his waiting area with shattered glass everywhere. Good thing he'd just mopped.

"Damn kids. Alice, no one's here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she squeaked from the back.

He muttered a few more choice words as he bent to retrieve a folded piece of paper tied to the block.

_They can't protect you forever. I'm coming to get you._

Jasper swore loudly and reached for his phone.

"Em! Get down here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight is SM's brainchild. This is my hat tip to Luvrofink. Thanks to AndrewsLove0491 and MarchHare5 for the prodding and polishing.**

**Thank you, readers, for your patience while my life got exponentially more demanding suddenly. To those of you asking, I have NOT, nor will I, abandoned this fic. **

**This chapter was written with a bunch of White Stripes, Kings of Leon, and The Black Keys playing in the background. Then I remembered Kenny Wayne Shepherd and totally found my groove. I recommend "King's Highway," "Was," "Blue on Black," and "(Long) Gone" for your listening pleasure. They have nothing to do with the story, they just put me in the writing mood. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Em! Get down here."

Emmett appeared moments later, still tugging a shirt over his head. His voice was muffled by the fabric and gruff with sleep. "I heard the glass. What happened?"

Jasper handed the note to his friend, who promptly froze.

"Are you kidding me?" He pulled out his phone and hit a number on the speed dial. While it rang, he gave Jasper orders. "Don't let her out of your sight and go pull the surveillance feed."

"On it."

Jasper took Alice by the arm and led her back to his office. She hadn't moved since Emmett walked by. Her eyes were clouded with sleep, but seemed to be propped open by a good dose of adrenaline that was surely coursing through her veins.

"What's going on, Jasper?"

He pressed the note into her hand as he entered the office, releasing her and moving to his desk. Taking the computer mouse in hand, he looked at her over the monitor on his desk. "That was on the block. Mean anything to you?" The tightness of her lips and the fear he found in her eyes told him all he needed to know. Jasper brought up the surveillance software and skipped back several minutes in the recording.

Emmett ducked in the door as he closed his phone. "Anything?"

"Nothing useful. He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and a ski mask. He covered his bases."

Emmett swore. "The note's all in caps so it won't help, either."

Jasper was desperate to do something. "What about other shops' cameras? Do you think they'll have anything?"

"Dude, this isn't _CSI_!" Emmett snapped.

"I'm sorry," Alice's small voice rasped in the middle of their exchange. Both men shut their mouths and looked at her. "I'm sorry I brought this to your door."

Both tempers deflated immediately.

"That's not what this is about, Alice. We'll take care of it, and you. I'm going to go see if Ed's still up." Emmett stepped into the hall and dialed his brother.

Jasper moved to Alice and placed his hands on her arms like Rose had done to him countless times. "Alice?"

She shook her head, still looking at the floor. A teardrop splashed on his boot.

He continued in a whisper. "I don't want to pressure you to tell me anything you don't want to, but any information you can give us will help us find him."

Mind racing, Alice weighed her options. She desperately wanted to tell Emmett and Jasper everything they needed to know to catch her uncle. His capture would free her of him forever. A chill ran up her spine as conflicting thoughts crept in.

_You know what he'll do to you if you breathe a word to anyone. _

Fear made the decision for her. She barely recognized her own voice as she rasped her reply.

"I can't."

Jasper let out a sharp sigh, dropping his hands back to his sides. "You don't have to protect him anymore."

"He'll kill me." Alice hadn't lifted her eyes from the floor. Her voice was hollow, and the wave of hopelessness in it clawed at Jasper's heart.

His fists were clenched at his side. He knew it. Jasper felt like he was back at his sister's dorm room on that night all over again. The familiar blackness and the heavy weight of powerlessness crept into his veins, binding his hands while the one person that could stop it stood silently, trapping the truth that would free him behind her teeth.

There was nothing anyone could do for her until she opened up and let them.

_Time. She just needs time. _He'd keep telling himself to be patient until she was ready.

Sirens could be heard coming quickly from the distance. Jasper took Alice's hand in his and squeezed gently. "Do what you think is best. We'll take care of things in the meantime." He released her and left quickly to join Emmett in the other room.

"Did she say anything?" The set of Jasper's jaw and the steel in his eye told Emmett he'd asked a silly question.

"Nothing. She says he'll kill her if she tells us anything."

"Figures. I guess we'll go with the tried-and-true hard way, then. Nothing we haven't done before."

Edward came in through the back door. "Rose is with Bella and Ren. I just got off the phone with the insurance company. They'll have someone here within the hour."

**O . O . O**

Hours later, a normally lazy Sunday morning was instead spent sweeping up glass fragments, finishing official statements, and speaking with picture-taking insurance adjusters.

Palming a fifty dollar bill, Edward shook hands with the owner of the local glass company. "Thanks for coming down so early on a Sunday morning to fix our window."

The man examined the contents of his palm before tipping his cap. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Cullen"

Edward showed the man out the front door before locking it behind him. Jasper looked everything over once more before deciding it was time to relax.

Rose breezed in the back door. "Esme brought food, and Bella just put Ren down for a nap."

"Awesome, I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Em." Jasper grinned at his friend.

"Where's Alice?" Rose glanced at each chair in the waiting area.

"She was crying in the bathroom last time I checked on her," Jasper answered quietly.

"The bathroom was empty when I came in. How long ago was that?"

Something is Rose's voice made Jasper's gut drop into his shoes.

"About ten minutes ago."

The guys just looked at each other as Rose turned on her heel and clicked down the hallway without another word.

Making a beeline for Jasper's office, Rose was unsurprised to find it vacant. It wasn't empty, though, as she discovered a scrap of paper on the couch.

_Thanks for everything. I'm sorry._

Rose let out a frustrated groan with a stomp of her foot before heading to her room and grabbing her helmet and jacket off the back of the door. She nearly ran into Emmett on her way out.

"What's up, Rosie?"

"She's gone." She thrust Emmett's helmet into his hands before motioning toward the alley. "Get me to her."

"How do you know? Maybe she's upstairs." Jasper couldn't quite manage to keep the strangled sound out of his voice.

Rose's heart went out to her brother. "She left a note."

She handed it to him before taking off her slingbacks so she could stuff her feet into her black biker boots. Emmett already had his leather jacket on and was ready to go.

"You gonna stay here with the girls, Ed?" Emmett bumped fists with his brother when he nodded.

"Yeah. I'll keep an eye out in case Alice comes back."

"I don't think we should go looking for her. She'd have stayed if she wanted help, if she'd wanted us." _If she'd wanted me,_ Jasper thought to himself miserably.

"Jasper," Rose broke into his thoughts. "Trust me. She doesn't know how to ask for help, and she thinks she's protecting us by leaving. Have some faith."

Jasper thought a moment before nodding in resolve. "I'll call Garrett."

"We'll head north." Rose turned and followed her man out the door.

Edward clapped a sympathetic hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I'm so whipped, man. She hasn't even looked at me twice, and here I am following her around like a lost puppy. I thought I was done with this."

Edward just grinned at him. "Being whipped isn't as bad as you think."

"Not helping."

His bronze-haired friend left him with his thoughts. Jasper put on his riding gear quickly before dialing Garrett and filling him in.

"Your kitten split? What the heck, man? What can I do?"

"He was here last night and put a brick through our window."

Jasper had to pull his phone away from his ear a moment while his friend cursed a very loud blue streak.

"Settle down before Kate decides to come over and bust my chops. I just need you to come keep an eye on things and back up Ed while I go look for Alice. Do you mind?"

"Already on my way, man."

"Thanks, brother."

There was some chatter from the background Jasper didn't quite catch. "Kate says you owe her dinner."

Jasper let out a heartfelt chuckle. It felt good in spite of the situation. "Tell her I'll burn some steaks on the grill when this gets all worked out."

Garrett sobered. "Take care, brother. Your kitten won't be scared of all the good things in life forever. Go find her."

Heart lurching inside him, Jasper was thankful for his friend's insight. Garrett never failed to surprise people with his wisdom. Most were too busy looking at his rough and tumble exterior to notice what a good guy he was.

"She's not my kitten yet."

"Kate and I have a pool going. Better hurry up before we get Emmett in on it."

Jasper could hear the smile in his friend's voice through the phone.

"I'm out the door. I'll keep you posted."

_Come back to me, Alice, _his lonely heart pleaded as he turned out of the alleyway on to the quiet Sunday street. _You don't have to run forever._

**O . O . O**_  
_

Rose knew Alice wouldn't have gotten too far in ten minutes' time. There was a bus station not far from the shop, so they went there first. Alice was sitting on the bench outside when Emmett pulled up. She'd been crying. The evidence was streaming down her cheeks and had been wiped on the hem of her borrowed shirt.

Rose swung her leg over the bike, pulled off her helmet and whispered in her husband's ear. "Let Jasper know we found her. She looks like she's ready to bolt."

Alice, seeing the people she'd been running from pull into the very place she'd chosen to hide herself, clutched at the knees of her borrowed jeans until her knuckles went white. She shifted herself over to the corner of the bench farthest away from them. Picking up on the movement of the leaves on some nearby trees, Alice turned to look at them in hopes that if she didn't make eye contact, they would take the hint that she wanted to be left alone.

"Calm down, Alice. I just want to talk."

"The bus'll be here soon. I have to go." Rose could barely hear Alice's quiet voice from where she was standing.

"Where are you gonna go, Alice?"

"Esme gave me fifty dollars yesterday after work. I'll go wherever it gets me." Even as she said it, Alice knew it was a hollow plan. She had no money and no place to go. She knew in the back of her mind she'd spend the rest of her days looking over her shoulder and waiting for _him _to find her. The bleakness of her future nearly made her stomach roll.

Rose saw Alice's cheeks go white. "You and I both know that won't get you far."

Emmett took Rose's helmet from her and walked his bike backwards into a parking spot to give the girls some privacy. Rose walked over and sat next to Alice.

"Want to tell me what this is about?"

Alice's eyes widened as she shook her head. "It's not about anything. It's just time to move on."

Rose's patience was wearing thin. Eyes flashing, she turned to the younger girl. "You left a crappy note and slipped out the back door while no one was looking. You left a job behind you, a place to stay, and a new family. Excuse me for thinking we all deserve better than that. If you want to go, fine. But man up and tell me you're leaving to my face."

The raven-haired girl didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell them the truth. She simply wanted to be away from everyone and everything so he couldn't use them against her.

"Look, he's going to keep coming after me. He won't stop. It's better for you all if I just leave." Pulling her knees up, she hugged them to her chest and began to rock slightly as she stared at the pavement.

"Why don't you just let us decide what's best for us? That way you can focus on getting better."

Jasper pulled up then. Stone-faced, he parked next to Emmett and waited.

"He's mad at me, isn't he?" Alice's voice wavered. Rose was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Yeah. He didn't even want to come looking for you. He thought you left because you didn't like us."

"He's mad because I left?"

"Why else would he be mad?"

"Because of me someone put a cinder block through his window and his family is in danger?"

Rose threw her head back and laughed out loud. The guys looked at each other from across the parking lot. Alice looked at her in complete bewilderment.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Alice. You're a breath of fresh air, you know that?"

"Um..."

"For one thing, the window is already fixed. We have insurance for that kind of stuff. Another thing you need to know is that this family is made of tougher stuff than that. We can take care of ourselves. We take care of _each other_."

Alice nodded. "Okay, I'm glad the shop is going to be fine."

"Just like you're going to be."

Alice looked at her then. There was a softness in Rose's eyes now. Alice felt exposed, like Rose could see inside her. She just shook her head and hugged her knees more tightly to herself.

"I've been there myself. There were days I thought I'd never get over it. Days I was so angry for waking up again. It takes some time, but you'll get past those days eventually. I pushed everyone away, even Jasper. I swam in my own self-pity for way too long. Emmett finally got through to me and helped me realize I was the only one that could conquer the fear. I took his hand and never looked back. That's not to say it was all roses and sunshine. I still had my bad days, but knowing I had people around me made me feel like it was okay to get better. You can do it on your own if you'd like—I know you're capable—but it'll take twice as long. You'll stop fearing the dark, stop dreading tomorrow. You won't live a whole lot, though. Not for a while."

Tears started flowing down Alice's face again. Rose knew she'd struck a nerve.

"You're a strong girl. You've made it this far. I'm sure that bus will take you somewhere you can make a fresh start. I bet you'll do well at whatever you try. But if you'll let us in, we can help you. We all like having you around, some of us more than you realize. You've got a job. We can help you find your own place, if that's what you want. School, too."

The bus pulled up then. The driver nodded to them both as he got out and opened the external luggage compartments. Rose smiled at him. She looked across the lot to Emmett and Jasper. Her brother looked decidedly uncomfortable. He was fidgeting with his gas cap.

Bus passengers were now streaming off the bus and gathering their things. Rose watched them a moment, giving Alice time to mull over the words exchanged.

With a sidelong glance at Alice, she could almost see the wheels turning inside her mind.

"The best I can figure is that you have two options: bus or us; run or stay and fight."

"I'll come collect your tickets in a moment, ladies. I'm almost done here," the bus driver said from the curb as he helped an elderly lady off the bus.

Rose could see in Alice's eyes that her decision was made.

"I don't want to go, but I'm afraid. "

"You can't let fear rule your life, doll. Sometimes you have to kick it in the teeth and show it who's boss." Rose held her hand out to Alice and waited.

"Do you really think I can do that?" Alice sounded unsure of herself as she looked longingly at Rose's outstretched hand.

"I think you can do anything you decide to, Alice."

"What if something bad happens?"

"I can't promise it won't. But I can promise we'll all be there for you if it does."

Bottom lip sucked between her teeth, Alice made her choice. She gave a nod and stuck her hand inside Rose's. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's go tell the boys what's what."

**O . O . O**

Jasper fidgeted as he waited, mindlessly tracing the intricate pattern around the gas cap between his knees.

"Chill out, man. You're going to wear the pinstriping off your gas tank. Greaser won't be too happy if he has to redo the hand painting on a six-month-old bike."

"I can't. I don't know what my problem is."

Emmett had to swallow his grin. He knew _exactly _what his friend's problem was.

"Rose will bring her back to you."

Jasper just rolled his eyes. He'd had enough of his friends' speculation. He set his jaw and continued to watch his sister, but try as he might, he couldn't make out what was being said. The bus pulled up and obscured his view for a moment. His lungs burned as he realized he'd been holding his breath until Rose and Alice came back into view.

Rose's hand was stretched out, inviting Alice to join her.

Both sides of his brain warred against each other for a moment. The daredevil was internally hollering, _Take her hand and come back to us_. His logical side kicked in its two cents. _Life was simpler before you found us. Boring and predictable._

Emmett chuckled beside him as they watched Alice cling to Rose's hand.

"Good job, my lady love," he said, though he knew his wife couldn't hear him. "Way to bring the little lost sheep back into the fold."

He secured his helmet back on his massive head while watching every step his wife took. Rose led Alice to Jasper and gave him a meaningful look.

"We'll see you back at the shop."

A nod of affirmation was all he could muster before fixing his eyes on Alice, though hers were once again glued to the pavement at his feet. Rose gave Alice's hand a gentle squeeze before releasing her and joining her husband to head back home.

Jasper silently held out the spare bucket helmet he always carried on his bike. He didn't release it when Alice's fingers clasped it. A moment of silence passed between them. Patience be damned, he was too angry to be delicate right now.

"Look at me, Alice." His command came out a little harsher than he meant it to.

She obeyed immediately, searching his eyes through the blur of her tears. She flinched slightly at his steady gaze before looking down again. Silence hung between them until she found the courage to look at him. Tears spilled once more when she met his green eyes. Alice was sure he was going to tell her to get on the bus now.

"Do _not_ do this again."

Alice blinked at him, and her vision cleared. There was hurt in his eyes that she didn't understand and gravel in his voice that didn't belong there.

"I can't take it."

"Jasper?"

He cleared his throat before her tears sparked his own.

"If you take this helmet and swing your leg over this bike, I'm going to take it as your promise that you won't leave again without telling me."

Alice reached for the helmet once more before he changed his mind.

"You're not sending me away?"

Jasper softened at her question. "No, kitten. I'd prefer it if you stayed." _Stay with me._

Alice regarded him as she placed the helmet on her head and fastened the strap securely under her chin.

"I told Rose I'm worried something bad will happen if I stay."

"What did she say?" Jasper already knew the answer to the question, but he figured it wasn't a bad idea to hear Alice's take on it.

"She said everyone would be here for me if it does."

"And she's right. We'll figure out whatever the future brings."

Jasper meant the words to encourage Alice, but as the words left his mouth, he knew they were for him as well. The tightness in his chest eased a little when he realized he didn't need to treat her like a piece of glass that would spontaneously shatter in his hands. Emboldened, he held his hand out to Alice much like Rose had a few minutes earlier. She gave him a smile and put her hand in his.

Alice settled herself on the back of Jasper's motorcycle, but he didn't let go of her hand. He surprised her by placing her hand over his heart and covering her hand with his own. His arm draped over hers easily as it wrapped around his body. Alice felt his muscles flex slightly as he gently squeezed her arm to him.

Never had she been _this _close to a man before. Alice hoped Jasper couldn't feel the blush of her cheeks through his leather jacket. Sure, she'd snuggled with her boyfriend once or twice. It came at a costly price when her uncle had walked in the room during an afternoon movie marathon. There was a scar on her back to prove it.

Wanting to enjoy the moment, Alice stuffed down the bad memories. Her uncle wasn't here to ruin it.

"Ever been on a motorcycle?"

"No," she answered quietly, "but I've been dreaming of this bike since I was fourteen."

Jasper's curiosity was piqued. Dreaming? He'd have to get the story later.

"Okay, you've already found the foot pegs, right?"

Alice nodded.

"Good. Just hang on to me, lean when I lean, and use your knees and legs to grip the bike."

"Okay."

Jasper grinned as he turned over the motor. He loved that sound in his ears. The rumble set him at ease.

"Oh, and one more thing," he called over his shoulder. "Try not to get addicted."

Alice didn't have time to ask questions. They were off down the road before she could catch her breath. Suddenly, her problems seemed very small. Her bad memories weren't even a blip on her radar. The wind tugged at her hair, and the sun kissed her lashes, drying her tears immediately. She didn't even care that she didn't know where they were going. It wasn't back to the shop because Jasper had just passed by it. They waved at Rose and Emmett on their way up the stairs to their apartment.

Their destination was a short distance from the tattoo shop. Jasper pulled up in front of a modest house in a quiet neighborhood.

"Where are we?"

"This is my place. I haven't been here in a couple days. Sorry if it's a mess."

Alice climbed off the back of the bike and removed her helmet. She took a deep breath and reached upward toward the sun, stretching contently, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"That was fun. Thank you."

Jasper shrugged out of his heavy jacket without taking his eyes off her.

"It's nice to see your smile reach your pretty blue eyes for once." He walked away before Alice had a chance to respond—not that she knew what to say.

She followed him up the walkway and watched as he waved to the neighbors before checking the mailbox bolted above the doorbell. Both were painted white to match the house's trim. The house was freshly painted gray, and the yard was trimmed neatly.

"You like working on your house," she observed.

Jasper, unlocking the deadbolt, pocketed his keys and looked down at her. "I like taking care of things that belong to me."

Alice couldn't help the sudden appearance of butterflies in her stomach triggered by his meaningful look. A thought flitted across her brain without her permission: She might want to be one of those things Jasper took care of. She had no idea what that felt like.

"Come on in. Make yourself at home. I'll just be a few minutes."

Jasper disappeared upstairs, leaving Alice to look around on her own. She stood in the entryway and looked around. Video games, movies, and remote controls lined the shelves stationed under the wall-mounted flat screen. An open beer can, a half-empty coffee mug, and an open bag of chips were left on the coffee table.

"Total bachelor pad," she said to herself.

Alice picked them up and took them to the little kitchen she saw on the other side of the house. There were breakfast dishes left in the nook, and there was a newspaper strewn about.

Jasper seemed to be such a tidy guy at the shop. There was no doubt in Alice's mind that he would have straightened up when he got home that night. Her heart sank at the reminder of that day. He hadn't made it home to his comfortable, tidy home because she'd barged into their lives and turned everything upside down. The good feeling she'd gotten from the ride was gone. As penance, she set about picking up.

She straightened the pillows on the couch, found a rag on the sink and wiped off the table and counters, then found the dishwasher and put the dirty dishes in it. Cleaning was normal for her; she didn't even mind it. It allowed her to turn off her brain and zone out for a while, and it was her alone time. Alice didn't notice when Jasper came down the stairs and leaned against the door frame to watch her.

"Alice, you don't have to do that."

She dropped the broom with a shriek and rounded to him. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that I'm not used to having a woman in my kitchen picking up after me." He stood at the door grinning at her in hopes of cheering her up.

Alice scowled at the smile in his voice as he teased her. "It's all I know how to do."

Jasper composed himself. "And you're very good at it."

Bending to pick up the broom, Alice huffed. "I just realized it's my fault you haven't been home, and I wanted to help." She burst into tears then. Feeling completely worn out and irrational, she continued. "I'm sorry I left this morning. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I feel like I've made a mess of everything."

"Hey." He moved to her, but she flinched and stepped farther away. "I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of me."

The raven-haired girl looked at the man before her. "I know you won't. I just—I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Give yourself a break. I saw the bruises on your arm. I know it'll take a bit to adjust to a new life."

Alice nodded, wiped her eyes, and straightened her shoulders before moving to put the broom back where she found it.

"It's almost lunch time. Feel like another drive before we head back?"

"Yes, please." A little light came back in her eyes, and Jasper smiled at her.

"I locked the front door. Let's go out the garage so I can grab a couple more things."

He led her from the kitchen to the laundry room that joined the garage to the house. Alice was surprised at the sight she walked into. The oversized one-car garage housed not a car, but two motorcycles, riding gear, and what appeared to be every hand tool known to man.

"Do you run a motorcycle shop, too?"

"Heh, no. Remember earlier when I warned you not to get addicted?" Jasper motioned to the contents of his garage. "This is where that addiction will take you."

Alice looked around in awe. "You own a custom chopper, a street bike, _and _a bike fit for the Motorcycle Grand Prix. There are worse things to have as addictions."

"A girl who knows bikes. Impressive. This wouldn't have anything to do with those dreams you mentioned earlier, would it?"

"Oh, you heard that, did you?" Her ears were so hot, Alice was afraid they were on fire. Mercifully, Jasper let it drop. He moved about the garage, gathering a couple tools that went into the backpack in his hand.

"Come on. Let's go see if there's any leftover pie in the coffee shop's cooler."

She was already addicted to the rush of adrenaline she got when Jasper banked hard on a corner or opened the throttle on a straight stretch of road. The wind in her hair and the blur of the city going by made her feel centered and safe. She couldn't explain it.

Alice was surprised to find Rose, Bella, and Esme waiting for her when Jasper pulled into the alley the tattoo shop and coffee shop shared. She was enveloped in warm arms and heard pleased words over her return. There were no cold shoulders, no cutting remarks, nothing she expected. She found the acceptance and forgiveness she couldn't even find words to ask for.

Later that night, after Alice settled into her couch-bed, she closed her eyes and recalled the warmth of Jasper's leather jacket that seeped through her cotton shirt as they rode through the city. She drifted off, sleeping peacefully for the first time in as long as she could remember. Her dreams were filled with a blond, tattooed gentleman, holding her hand and telling her everything was going to turn out just fine.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own all the cravings described in this chapter. Sorry about all the carbs.**

**Thank you, beta bunnies. MarchHare5 and AndrewsLove0491 keep me ship-shape.**

**For Luvrofink, my long distance encourager.**

* * *

Leather slipped from her grasp, and the wind ruffling her hair diminished.

It was morning once again. Every night she dreamed of him, and every morning she woke with a little aching in her chest.

Alice rolled over on the couch and kicked off the afghan, stretching and yawning. The smell of coffee wafted from the kitchen.

"Morning," Rose whispered as she emerged from the master bedroom, toweling off her damp blond locks. "Sleep well?"

The black-haired girl nodded contently. "Thanks for letting me borrow your couch."

"No problem. I'm cleaning out the spare bedroom today. You'll have a real bed to sleep in tonight."

Alice shot upright and leaned over the back of the couch. "Really?" she stage whispered, not wanting to wake Emmett.

Rose smiled brightly at her. It was such a simple thing, but she knew it would make Alice smile, and Rose hoped Jasper got to see it. Her new friend was beautiful, even with a fabulous case of bedhead.

"Yeah, if you can stand staying with us a while."

Alice flew out of her nest and wrapped Rose in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Rose squeezed her back. "You're welcome. Are you going to hang out with Esme again this morning?"

"Yes, I'd better go get ready." Alice folded her borrowed blanket and placed it on the back of the couch before disappearing to the guest bath.

Alice settled into a comfortable routine. Each morning, Tuesday through Saturday, was spent working in the coffee shop. She threw herself into learning everything Esme would teach her. Cooling racks were stuffed full of dozens of muffins, layers of pies, and loaves of seedy breads before the doors opened to customers.

"You've been doing all this alone since you opened?" Alice was rolling out dough for cinnamon rolls.

"I don't let just anyone in my kitchen. Most don't have the finesse required for pie." Esme winked as she whipped up a batch of cream cheese frosting. Alice just shook her head and went back to sprinkling the cinnamon and sugar mixture over the sticky dough.

Renata and Tia were on staff to run the counter and the coffee bar. They accepted Alice immediately and showed her how to work the espresso machines and the cash drawer. The first time Alice met the twenty-something duo, Esme sent her out to the front with a pie for the display case. Little did Alice know that she was going to walk into a barrage of compliments.

"Oh! You must be Alice."

"Yes, she is. Esme said she was pretty."

"Oh, my goodness, you have the prettiest black hair. Look, Tia, how it flips out at the bottom."

"Her eyes are the bluest I've ever seen."

And on it went until Esme swooped in and pulled a red-faced Alice from the cooing and clucking women.

The pair of them reminded Alice of the little finches she used to feed on her mother's porch. They were almost always chattering away with each other and all the customers. Renata flitted about making coffee and heating pastries. Tia's quick stride took her from table to table, picking up and wiping down as she went.

Never wanting to stray too far from the family, Alice spent most afternoons next door in the tattoo shop. Sometimes she watched Jasper and Edward work. She got to know their repeat clients and hear the stories told during sessions. Other times, she hovered around Rose's door and learned how to meticulously clean every tool of their combined trades before placing them in the autoclave.

Before she knew it, a leisurely spring turned into a bustling summer.

"Auntie! You come to park wif Ren?"

Alice was just shutting the back door of the coffee shop behind her when Ren called out from the top of the stairs. Bella and Ren were dressed in flip-flops and shorts.

"We're walking a couple blocks to the park for a picnic. You're welcome to join us." Bella hoisted an enormous beach bag over her shoulder. Her smile was inviting, and Alice always loved being around Bella and Ren. As mother and daughter descended the steps carefully, Alice thought about accepting the invitation.

Out of habit, Alice eyed the alley. There was no one around, of course, just the motorcycles parked neatly to the side of Esme's car and Bella's SUV. The garbage dumpsters were off to her left, as they always were. She rubbed the suddenly sweaty palms of her hands down her flour-covered pants.

"Um..." Dropping her chin to her chest, she fought to control her breathing.

She hated this feeling—the panic, the claustrophobia, the freaking out. When would she stop reacting this way? When would she get over this?

Bella saw what was happening to Alice and turned to Ren. "Honey, I need you to hold on to Mama's bag like a big girl and don't let go, okay? Stay right here."

"Okay, Mama."

Bella, switching into Dr. Cullen, moved to Alice and spoke to her in a soothing voice. "Calm down, Alice. Just take a deep breath. In through your nose and out through your mouth. You're okay. I'm right here with you."

Alice nodded and did her best to calm down. "This is ridiculous. I hate this. It's been, like, t_wo months_ since I've heard from him. Why does this still happen?"

"Don't worry about that. Just concentrate on getting your breathing back to normal."

Gritting her teeth, Bella's patient forced herself to breathe. The fear in Alice's eyes suddenly became anger.

"You're going to get through this. It takes time. Be patient with yourself." Bella squeezed Alice's hand gently.

"Thanks, B. I think I've got it." Alice squared her shoulders and took one more deep breath.

"I holded Mama's bag for you," Ren said, holding out the strap to Bella.

"Good girl. Thank you, that was a big help to me."

"Auntie?" Ren looked to Alice with hopeful eyes.

"Auntie needs to go take a shower, Ren. Have fun with Mama, and maybe I can go next time, okay?"

"Okay, Auntie." Ren beamed at Alice and took Bella's hand.

After a shower and some lunch, Alice felt a little more like herself again. Grabbing her book, she took the back stairs two at a time. The tattoo shop seemed to be abuzz with clients. Alice decided to make herself comfortable on Jasper's couch, settling in for a nice, long read. She wanted nothing more than to forget the stress of her afternoon.

After an hour of her eyes skipping entire paragraphs and reading the same page multiple times, Alice gave up on her book. Normally this place made her feel safe and happy. Not today. The cushions felt too lumpy. The old, worn out fabric was too scratchy. The lighting was all wrong for reading, and her hair kept falling in her eyes.

Alice got up with a huff and tossed her tattered book where she'd just been sitting. Arms crossed, she blew her bangs out of her eyes for what felt like the billionth time as she paced the floor.

"What's up, kitten? I didn't hear you come in today." Rose stood in the doorway with a smile for Alice on her pretty face. "Did you have a good day at work?"

Alice turned on her heel to face the woman. Everyone was calling her that now. She didn't mind, but today it made her itchy. "Hey, Rose. I didn't see you standing there. Work was good."

"That's it?" Rose raised a suspicious eyebrow, crossed her arms over her chest, and shifted her weight to her other foot. She knew Alice wasn't telling her everything.

"No. When's your next appointment?"

Rose checked the clock hanging on the wall. "I've got about an hour. Need to talk?"

Alice nodded once.

"Step into my office. I'll let the boys know I'm busy."

"Thanks."

Rose returned a moment later and closed the door behind her. She leaned her tall frame against the door and waited for Alice to gather her thoughts. Her heart went out the the younger girl as she paced and fidgeted.

"Will you pierce my lip?" Alice blurted out suddenly.

Rose hadn't been expecting that. "What?"

"It's just that everyone calls me kitten now. I really like it, but it makes me wish I had the claws to go with it. But I don't. I just feel all itchy and weird lately. Like, I'm wearing borrowed clothes because I'm too scared to go out and buy new clothes. I'm sleeping in a borrowed bed, working a borrowed job, and hanging out on a borrowed couch. I just want _one thing _that's mine. So I just think that if I did something with myself, maybe I'd feel better about life and be able to grow up. I had another panic attack today, and Bella had to talk me through it. I'm just so tired of being scared of everything!"

Alice sighed heavily and flopped herself into Rose's chair.

"Well," she began, quickly digesting everything Alice just told her. Rose smiled warmly at her. "Body modification is certainly one of my favorite confidence boosters."

"None of that probably made any sense."

"I think I got the gist of it. You need a change, and I can help you with that. Come pick something out."

Alice pushed herself out of her chair and moved to the glass case on the far wall of Rose's work space. There were all manner of studs, hoops, colors, jewels, bars, and adornments.

"I'd just like something simple like a silver stud."

"Classic. It'll look nice with your skin. Where are we placing it?"

Alice shyly placed her finger on the left side of her lower lip. Rose grinned in return.

"That'll look great. Have a seat while I glove up and prep everything."

Smoothing back her short, black hair, she did as she was told. The light snap of Rose's blue gloves against her skin reminded Alice of another thing she had rolling around in her brain.

"Rose? There's something else." Alice swallowed when she heard Rose place a few things on the rolling tray beside her head.

"Yeah?"

"I think I should find a counselor or something."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Alice stared at the ceiling when she heard the stool roll over to her side, unsure of how Rose would react.

"I think that's a great idea, Alice. Sometimes talking to someone is just the thing we need. Other times, talking to a professional that understands what's going on in our bodies and brains is even better."

Exhaling, Alice turned to her friend and was greeted with a smile and a pat on the hand. "Thanks."

"See? You're already on your way to beating this."

Alice colored at the praise. "You're always so nice to me, Rose."

"Well, you might not think so in a minute. Show me where you want this again, and we'll get started." Rose placed a mark where Alice indicated and then handed her a mirror to make sure she liked it. "Last chance to back out."

"Nope," Alice said confidently. "I want this."

Rose nodded and opened the package containing the sterile needle and clamp. Alice's eyes widened when she saw them.

_I can do this. I can do this. I don't have to be afraid of everything._

"Is it cheating if I close my eyes?"

"Absolutely not. I never watched any of my piercings."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut and leaned back into the chair. "Ready."

Rose worked quickly and efficiently. Alice was freshly pierced before she had time to think about it.

"Lookin' good, kitten. Check it out."

It felt like her lip was as big as her face. Alice approached the floor length mirror hanging on Rose's wall cautiously. What if this was a giant mistake?

"How do you feel?" Rose asked, looking at Alice's reflection from behind her.

"I feel kinda...kick ass. It looks better than I was even hoping."

"It definitely makes you look fiercer. But it doesn't look like you're trying too hard. Here," Rose pressed something into her hand, "this is for the swelling."

Alice swallowed the pain pill and listened carefully to Rose's aftercare instructions.

"Would you mind telling Esme I'm skipping dinner tonight? I'm not really ready to go public with this yet."

"Sure thing." Rose understood. "I'll bring you some food a little later."

"Thanks, Rose. I really appreciate you." Alice wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and squeezed her. Rose hugged her right back.

"Hang in there, kitten. You're getting stronger every day."

Alice gave her a small smile.

"Here, let me go out first. I'll create a diversion so you can escape without being seen."

Alice giggled as Rose opened the door and stood in the hallway. She felt like a sneaky teenager pulling a fast one on her parents as she slipped out the back door.

O.O.O

Jasper unlocked the back door as he did every morning. Rose filed in behind him and headed for the front desk to prepare for the day. For the second day in a row, he noticed things in his office were not as he'd left them the night before, and it made him downright crabby. It was _his _space, and he liked things a certain way.

"Rose! Have been rifling through my stuff again?"

"'Scuse me?" came her indignant reply. "I did the books yesterday, but I'd hardly call that 'rifling,' jerk."

He ignored her comment and stalked over to his desk. The papers he'd laid out to go over the day before were neatly stacked and aligned with the corner of his desk. His boots were placed neatly beside his guitar, and the filing cabinet had been dusted. He sighed heavily as he realized he owed his sister an apology.

He poked his head out the door. "Sorry for snapping at you, sis. I guess I'm just used to being the last one out every night. Thanks for tidying up in here."

Rose acknowledged him with a nod as she made her way toward him. "You're forgiven, but I didn't tidy anything. I left before you did, remember? I took Alice into town."

At the mention of her name, Jasper was reminded yet again that he hadn't seen Alice in a couple days. He missed her.

"Oh, right. Well, who's been in here?"

"Two nights ago, Alice came to get the book she left. And last night, she helped Edward close up."

"That explains it, I guess." Jasper tried to shrug nonchalantly.

"I'm going to go get some coffee."

Jasper nodded before moving to his desk.

Rose hid her smile, and she left. Her brother had it bad for Alice. The last two days had only made it even more obvious to everyone. He'd sulked through both dinners that Alice missed, and all the chairs in the shop had been scrubbed within an inch of their lives.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Rose dear. Coffee?"

"Yes, Mama. Thank you." Rose made her way over to one of the cooling racks and inhaled deeply. Rye, cardamom, lavender, and rosemary filled her lungs, and she knew it would be a good day. Esme hugged her around the waist, and Rose took the opportunity to bend down and whisper in her ear.

With a giggle, Esme prepared a cup and set it on the counter next to where Alice was frosting the cinnamon rolls.

Scooping out the very last bit of frosting from the mixing bowl, Alice held out the frosting blade to her boss and closest friend for a taste. Rose took a swipe with her finger, popped it into her mouth and hummed in pleasure.

"Alice, take a little break. Something tells me Jasper could do with this cup of coffee. Would you mind taking it to him while I finish up here?"

"Okay, I'll just wash up real quick." After doing so, Alice tucked her hair behind her ears and flipped the rest over her shoulders. It hadn't been this long in forever. It made her feel more grown-up this way. She grabbed the cup off the counter. "Be right back."

"Take your time, dear." Alice didn't hear the ladies giggling after the door closed.

She took a deep breath of the cool morning air. It was a nice change from the warm kitchen she'd been in for the last couple hours.

"Knock, knock," she called as she opened the back door.

"Up front." Jasper was at the light table looking over some drawings for the day. Alice walked over and set the cup on the glass case between them.

"Good morning," Alice said quietly, not wanting to interrupt his concentration.

"Morning."

Jasper turned to her and nearly dropped the drawings in his hands. His eyes immediately fixed on her mouth. Alice watched his pupils dilate until they were almost black. No one had ever looked at her like that. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be flattered or embarrassed.

"Esme sent me with coffee."

He shook himself a little when he realized she'd been speaking to him. But the tiny sparkle was so darn fascinating.

_Dude, you're being rude. Come on._

Jasper tore his eyes away from Alice's pink lips and found her eyes instead. They were cobalt today. They drew him to her and before he knew it, he'd come around the glass counter and was standing right in front of her. She smelled of berries and sugar. The cinnamon in her hair made his mouth water.

_What was she saying? Do _not _look at her mouth again! Keep it together, man._

"I'm sorry, I know you're busy. I'll just head back."

"No! No, wait." He was a bumbling idiot, and he was blushing again. He mentally kicked himself for making her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I had no idea you'd gotten pierced."

"Yeah, I did it a couple days ago."

"It looks really nice. I like it." He took in her whole face. Her glossy hair was getting long. Her eyes had more joy in them than he'd ever seen, and her cheeks had a healthy glow about them. She looked a little more sure of herself than usual.

"Thanks." Alice was having a little trouble thinking clearly while Jasper was standing so closely.

"Is that why you haven't been around the last couple days?"

"Partly. I didn't want to make a big deal of it."

"You should make a big deal of it. It fits you."

Alice gave him a little smile before looking bashfully at the floor. She really wasn't used to men actually paying attention to her. Jasper was kind and sincere and not anything like what she was used to dealing with.

Eye contact gone, whatever spell he'd been under was broken. Jasper took a small step back, and his head cleared. "Thanks for straightening my office."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. It's the least I can do. I love this place and you've done so much for me that I want to help you out as much as I can."

Jasper sobered when he realized what this was about. She still felt as if she had to repay them.

"I just don't know what would have happened to me if I hadn't found the shop that day."

"You don't owe me anything. Everything happens for a reason, Alice, and I'm glad you picked Eclipse Tattoos to seek refuge from your previous life. You don't have to go back to that. Ever."

Everything in him wanted to take her into his arms and hold her until she understood. Instead, he stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep them from touching her.

"Thanks." She shook her head to herself. Her heart knew that, of course. She wanted to stay here as long as everyone would have her. The fear in her head told her Felix would find a way to drag her back. "I'll understand that eventually."

The silence between them stretched on. There wasn't anything else to say, really.

"I better get back. The pies aren't going to make themselves." Alice gave a little laugh and looked at Jasper.

_You're blocking the exit, dumbass. _Jasper moved out of her way so she could pass even though he wanted her to stay a little bit longer. "Have a good day."

"Thanks. You, too."

"Thanks for the coffee," he added.

"See you later."

Jasper watched her until the very last bit of her was out the door before he mentally berated himself for acting like such a complete idiot.

Back in the coffee shop, Esme and Rose immediately noticed Alice's blushing cheeks as she closed the door.

"Everything okay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. But I think I caught him at a bad time. Jasper seemed kinda distracted."

Esme and Rose exchanged a knowing look while Alice tied her apron about her slender hips.

"Oh, really? Was he too distracted to notice your new bling?"

"No." Alice began preparing a pan for the last batch of cinnamon rolls. "He says it fits me."

"Well, he's right." Esme patted her head as she returned to her own work.

Rose hugged Alice on the way by. "I'm headed to work. Thanks for the coffee, Mom."

"Any time, honey. Give Jasper my love."

Rose waved on her way out. After a very short walk, she placed her hand on the handle to the tattoo shop door while preparing for the earful Jasper was sure to give her on sight.

"What are you doing to me, Rose?"

Yep. She walked into his office where he was seated behind his desk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You could have warned me about Alice."

"That wouldn't have been near as much fun as it was to watch you squirm for the last two days."

Jasper knew his sister was right. As frustrated as he was at the moment, he couldn't help but laugh at himself. "You're worse than Garrett."

"Come on, I'm not that bad." Rose knew he was kidding, and she smiled at him.

"I nearly jumped over the front desk and mauled her like an animal."

Rose doubled over with laughter. Jasper was not as enthusiastic.

"It's not funny. I had to make myself put my hands in my pockets so I didn't touch her."

He was pacing the room now with a frown between his eyes. Rose figured it wouldn't hurt to push a button or two. Her brother needed a shove in the right direction since he obviously wasn't going to get there himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just nice to see Mr. Self-Control lose his cool for once. Maybe you'll quit giving me such a hard time when I grab my own husband's ass when he walks by."

"This is serious, Rose. All I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss her. I'm like this close to going over there right now."

"Well, you can't, Jasper. She has to heal for twenty-eight more days."

The look on Jasper's face told Rose that the date was now seared in his brain and he'd be counting down the days. She challenged him with an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should use that time to figure out what you want and how you're going to get it."

O.O.O

"Tia's been training me on the cash register all week. I kinda like it."

"Oh, yeah? Are you getting to know the regulars?"

Rose and Alice were chatting away as they made their way back to the front of the tattoo shop. Alice had come in on her break for her two-week jewelry change. A similar silver stud with a shorter post was chosen since the swelling was now gone. The girls stopped to look at Jasper's client. A pretty little brunette was getting a butterfly on the small of her back.

"Those are really pretty colors," Alice complimented the girl leaning over the chair back who then smiled at her. Turning back to Rose, she continued their conversation. "Yeah, we have a lot of regulars, like cops and college people and people there for business, that love Esme's place. I've waited on a guy a few times this week. Tia and Renata say he's new, but he's been there every day this week. He must not have a job because he hangs around a bunch, but he's not in college because he's not on a computer. Hey, are we still on for shopping this weekend? I think I need some new clothes."

Rose nodded and made appropriate noises to encourage Alice to continue. Everyone else in the shop had become rather still and turned to look at Alice. No one had heard her talk this much at once. Alice didn't seem to notice the attention she was receiving, here or at the coffee shop.

"Oh, I'd better run. My break is over and Renata might need help."

"Okay, have fun."

"Thanks." Alice hugged her friend and walked out the front door, heading to Esme's shop.

"Well," Edward started, breaking the ice. "She seems to be coming out of her shell nicely."

"Does she realize she just walked out the front door? She's never done that." Jasper was happy to see that Alice's anxiety seemed to be disappearing.

Jasper finished the piece he was working on quickly. "Lunch is on me today. I'll be back."

Stepping into the warm cafe, Jasper took in the scents of coffee and vanilla. It took him only a moment to find Alice. She was behind the counter waiting on a short line of customers. He took his place at the back of the line and waited patiently, though his turn came quickly enough.

"Oh, hey, Jasper." Alice greeted him with a smile as she wiped her hands on her apron. "I think Esme is working on your usual order. Since you're the last of my line, I'll just leave you right here and go check."

"Okay, thanks." It made him feel like a little girl for all the butterflies that were in his stomach.

"Wait!" Startled, Jasper looked at the guy that had suddenly appeared on his right. Slumping over the counter, the interrupter thrust his cup at Alice."Can you get me another cup of coffee before you go, honey? I'd better hit the road."

Alice looked torn, unsure which customer to wait on first. She scanned the room to find her co-workers. Renata was wiping down tables, and Tia was in the back doing the dishes. Neither were within earshot. She knew it would be easier to get Mike his coffee and send him on his way—finally—but Jasper was first in line. He wouldn't mind waiting another moment, she knew, but that wasn't the point. Before Alice had time to decide, Jasper stepped in to help.

"Here, Alice. Let me get the coffee while you go help Esme." He came around the side of the counter and took the cup from her hand. She mouthed a silent thank you and went on her way.

"You eat here often?" Jasper asked from behind the espresso machine.

"Every day this week." Mike craned his neck to get another glimpse of Alice in the back.

_Mine._ "Maybe you should try broadening your culinary horizons. We wouldn't want your palate to get bored."

Mike picked up on what Jasper was getting at. Straightening, he challenged Jasper with a look. "Maybe I like what's on the menu here."

The lines on Jasper's forearms flexed as he restrained himself from decking the guy in front of him.

"Alice isn't on the menu." Jasper set the coffee cup on the counter between them without breaking eye contact. "Have a nice day."

Mike eyed the cup on the counter in front of him before peering around Jasper's shoulder.

Moving to block his view, Jasper spoke calmly. "Trust me when I tell you that you're barking up the wrong tree. She has no idea how special she is, and she deserves a man that will show her. You're definitely not that man, so get gone."

Deciding a girl wasn't worth this kind of effort, Mike turned toward the door. He looked over his shoulder once more to find Jasper staring him down.

"The food's crappy here, anyway."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Jasper muttered under his breath. He threw the forgotten cup of coffee in the trash beside him after the door shut again.

"Jasper James Whitlock!"

_Uh oh. I'm in serious trouble._ Before he had a chance to turn around, his ear was suddenly on fire and the whole room was sideways.

"I will speak to you in my office _right _this minute." Esme led him through the kitchen by his ear.

"I'm a grown man, Mom, geez."

Esme kicked the door closed behind them. "Not the way you were just behaving, you aren't." She shook her finger at him. "How dare you?"

Jasper sighed and sank into the nearest chair. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think that through."

"No shit," she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and fumed.

Jasper looked at Esme in shock. He'd hadn't seen her this angry since Emmett got in trouble for drag racing down Main Street his junior year in high school and she had to bail him out of jail in the middle of the night. But even then, he'd never heard her curse.

"I didn't mean to make you lose the business."

"I don't even care about Mike. He wasn't taking a hint and had worn out his welcome. I'm talking about Alice."

Jasper stared blankly at the woman that had pretty much raised him since middle school. "I'm not following."

"I swear, Jasper, I love you like my own flesh and blood, but you are the most thick-headed man."

"Um..." He was still a little bewildered and wondering when the point to this scolding was going to appear.

"You just kicked a young man out of this place for flirting with Alice. Now, even my blind grandmother, God rest her soul, can see that you're head over heels for Alice."

Stalling for a moment, Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and tried to come up with an answer. Talking about his love life with his mother was not something he'd planned on doing today. It was more than a little embarrassing that he was so transparent to everyone.

"Well, I guess you've got me there, Mama."

"You're darn right I do. Now, unless you like watching other guys hit on her, I suggest you tell her you like her, stake a claim on her, and I suggest you do it soon."

Jasper was at a loss for words. He knew better than to argue. With a sigh of defeat, he slumped back in his chair and nodded.

Esme seemed satisfied with his response and nodded once in return. She softened a little when she saw that he had taken in her words. "You can sit and think as long as you'd like, but I have to get back at it out there." She turned back to the door, but paused before opening it and looked once more at her adopted son. "One more thing." He raised his eyes to hers and she continued. "Quit overthinking everything. Love isn't this complicated." With that, she swept out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Jasper with his thoughts.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked as Esme washed up in the sink.

The older woman smiled warmly at her. "Everything's just fine, dear. Jasper will be out in a few minutes."

"His order is all packed up. Should I take it to him?"

"No, he'll come through here when he's ready."

"Yes, ma'am." Alice twisted the bottom of her apron between her fingers as she looked towards Esme's closed door with concern.

"I think we can start cleaning up back here. Our job is about done for the day."

Alice snapped back into her work mode and looked at Esme. "I just about have everything put away. I'll start wiping down counters when I'm done."

"You're so on top of things. I should take the rest of the day off." Esme said with a wink. Alice giggled and just shook her head, but she perked up once more over the praise. They worked side by side in companionable silence until Esme heard Jasper emerge from her office. "I'm going to go check on the girls up front. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay." Alice turned at the sound of Esme's voice and caught Jasper in her periphery. "Oh! I've got your lunch here." She retrieved the bag off the counter and brought it to him.

"Thanks." Jasper took the bag from her hands but didn't move to leave. Alice looked up to find his eyes on her, but she didn't want to look away. She felt pretty when he looked at her; it wasn't a feeling she was used to.

Jasper cleared his throat slightly. "Everyone's going to meet up at the park tomorrow. Garrett and Kate are coming, too. Are you going? Maybe you could ride with me."

Alice was suddenly giddy. She'd wanted to take a ride with Jasper again since he dropped her off the first time. "Yes, please! Hanging out with everyone sounds like so much fun. Oh, but I'm going shopping with Bella and Rose in the morning. That might not work for you."

"I'll wait for you."

Her knees felt a little wobbly._That sounds like...a date,_ Alice thought to herself and suddenly felt very shy. She'd never been on a date, but really liked the thought of going on one with Jasper. She had no idea what to say. Alice opened her mouth and immediately closed it again. She wanted to be mature and eloquent and well put together, just like Rose, but she felt none of those things at this moment. Looking into Jasper's eyes once more, she knew he would understand if she just told him the simple truth. "I'd like that."

"Great. I'll see you at dinner tonight." Jasper could feel his confidence returning. He didn't wait for her to answer before he thanked her for lunch and sauntered out the back door.

* * *

**Thanks for your patience. I'll see you soon ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight was written by Stephenie Meyer. I have taken liberties with her characters.**

**AndrewsLove0491 digs around my brain for what I'm trying to say and MarchHare5 keeps me in line.**

**Luvrofink inspired this story when she made me watch Sons of Anarchy.**

* * *

"Here, try this on." Rose plopped a pair of jeans on the dressing room door between her and Alice. "Bella's finding that shirt you like in another size."

The sales associate had been politely declined when she'd asked to show Alice their "extensive watch selection." Bella and Rose knew their favorite store inside and out and were willing to do the legwork for Alice.

"Okay," came Alice's small voice from the other side of the door.

"How are you holding up in there? You sound a little tired."

"I'm having fun, I promise. I just didn't sleep very well last night." Alice took the jeans and placed some things over the door. "I like those. Can you put them on the keep pile for me?"

"Sure." Rose added the camisoles to the growing pile near the register with the rest of the underneath essentials Alice had settled on earlier. "What was up with your sleep issue? Is your bed uncomfortable or something?"

"No, everything's great. I love my room. It's been really nice to have my own space for the last couple months, and I really appreciate everything." Alice opened the door and modeled her jeans and tank for Rose. She had a shy little smile on her face as she twirled, and Rose whistled at her.

"There's something you're not telling me." Rose eyed her suspiciously.

Alice fidgeted with a section of her hair. "Jasper asked me to ride with him to the park today."

Rose froze, eyes riveted on Alice, just as Bella returned with an armload of garments. "Here's the shirt in a smaller size, and I brought a few others I thought you'd like." She stopped speaking when Rose grabbed her arm. Bella realized she'd walked into something important when she saw the nervous look on Alice's face and Rose's wide eyes. "What'd I miss?"

"My brother finally grew a pair and asked Alice out."

"Oh, awesome! It's about damn time."

"What? No! It's not like that," Alice stammered. "He just said he'd wait for me to get back today and I could ride with him." All the color drained from Alice's face as she realized that she'd flubbed this all up, and now it was a big misunderstanding. "What do you mean 'finally?' It's nothing like that at all! Oh, this is embarrassing."

"I _knew _something happened yesterday. Esme kept glancing at him all night over dinner. And he kept stealing glances at Alice whenever he thought no one was looking. Tell me exactly, word for word, what he said yesterday." Rose turned her around, pushed her back into the dressing room, and threw the items in Bella's arms in to her. The two girls outside the door silently hopped up and down together before pulling themselves together and listening to Alice's story.

Alice told them about Jasper coming in to get lunch and how Esme had dragged him through the kitchen by his ear. Then Alice relayed Jasper's conversation with her. Rose caught most of it through the rustle of fabric and was able to put the pieces together with what Esme had told her in the kitchen the night before. Rose and Bella shared a look and a fist bump before Alice exited the dressing room with another pair of pants and a few more shirts in hand. She looked a little drained, and Rose decided there had been enough shopping for one day.

"I'm sure he wasn't asking me on a date, but I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about it, and I feel a little silly."

"I hate to break it to you, Alice, but my brother definitely asked you out. He'll have to tell you his story in his own time, but let me just say that he's been hurt before. I don't ever want to see him like that again, do you hear me? So if you don't think you could like him like that, you'd better tell him now."

Wide-eyed, Alice looked back and forth between the two of them. "Really?" They both nodded at her. The butterflies hit her full force and she found a little smile on her mouth. "I already like him like that." She immediately bit her lip after the words escaped her mouth.

"That's the best news I've had all day. Let's go pay for this stuff and get out of here so we can get you ready for your date." Rose hid her smile behind her hand while she turned to gather everything as the three of them walked to the register.

Alice was overwhelmed with everything she was feeling at the moment. For the first time in her life she was buying clothes for herself that her mother hadn't picked out and her uncle hadn't brought home for her. For the first time in her life, she was going to get ready for a real date.

"I don't know what to do," she blurted out from the backseat of Bella's Yukon on the way home.

"About what, kitten?" Rose asked.

"I've never been on a date."

"You and Jasper are friends, right? You've hung out before." Bella looked at Alice in the rearview mirror.

"Well, yeah. We've shared a pie and watched TV a couple of times."

"And talked about stuff?"

"Yes."

"Going on a date is just like that, but with more feelings involved."

"Yeah, and smooching," Rose chimed in.

Alice looked slightly panicked, and Bella smacked Rose on the arm.

"Shut it, Rose. You're going to scare her. Alice, there's nothing to worry about. Just have fun. Jasper will be a perfect gentleman."

Alice's head bobbed in affirmation since she couldn't form a coherent thought at the moment.

Rose's phone beeped, signaling an incoming text. After reading it, she turned to her friend in the driver's seat. "Hey, Bella. Jasper says he's helping Mom with the picnic. We'll be able to sneak Alice upstairs for some primping." They shared a giggle while Alice swallowed the giddiness in her belly as they parked in the alley. "Sit tight while we grab your bags, Alice."

Bella opened Alice's door, and Rose, laden with shopping bags, shooed Bella and Alice up the stairs like a mother hen with her chicks. An hour later, Alice was freshly showered and dressed in her new jeans and tank. Rose was blow-drying her hair and Bella was digging through the purchases for the makeup they'd helped Alice pick out earlier.

"I could totally get used to this," Alice said with a sigh as Rose brushed her hair. "You painted my nails for me, I got new clothes, and now you're doing my hair. I feel so spoiled."

"Being a girl isn't so bad when one has friends." Bella smiled at Alice before handing her a tinted moisturizer. "You won't need much polishing today since you'll be out in the sun, and your hair will be squashed by a helmet. Mascara and lip gloss should do."

"Bring a book or something. I'm sure the boys will be playing basketball all afternoon," Rose said as she wrapped the last strand of Alice's hair around the hot barrel of the curling iron. "You're all set, and I'm hungry. Let's get this party started."

Bella and Rose grabbed their purses while Alice donned the small backpack she'd purchased that morning. It fit the things she wanted to carry, and secretly she hoped it would be getting a lot of use riding on the back of Jasper's chopper.

Jasper felt like he'd been bouncing off the walls all morning. He was too antsy to wait around at home, so he packed his backpack and headed into town. Hoping Esme needed a hand with lunch, he ducked in the cafe and hollered for her.

"Oh, hello, Jasper dear. Are you here to burn off some nervous energy before your date?"

He knew he'd been made. It was pointless to try and hide from everyone now, so he had no choice but to grin. "How do you always know everything?"

"Because I'm your mother, that's how. Go put the champagne dressing on the Deadly Salad so the oranges and the leafies can soak it all in. I've got the pecans and cranberries ready to go over here."

"Yes, ma'am."

They worked in comfortable silence. Jasper helped assemble sandwiches and pack the baskets. Esme had him folding napkins until Bella and Rose came in.

"He's a complete mess, isn't he?"

Jasper flipped his sister off and continued folding another napkin.

"Oh, I wouldn't say _complete _mess," Esme replied with a wink at Jasper.

"Mama, you're not helping at all."

"Oh, hush. You love me, and you know it. Now, shoo, shoo. I bet there's a pretty girl outside waiting to speak with you."

Jasper placed the last napkin on the top of the pile, smoothed his shirt and stood up. "Thanks for keeping me busy," he said as he leaned down and kissed Esme on the cheek. As he passed Rose, he muttered "wench" so only she could hear. It earned Jasper a poke in the ribs that had him chuckling as he opened the door.

Alice, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, turned at the sound of the door. His eyes met hers, and things suddenly felt very...real. She waved at him shyly and he had to mentally pull himself together as he walked in her direction.

"Did you have fun shopping with the girls?" he asked once he found his voice.

"Yeah. They helped me do my hair, too. I've never had anyone do that for me before."

"Your hair's so pretty I'm almost sorry you'll have to wear a helmet."

"I don't mind."

The park was only a few blocks away, but Jasper drove right past it and continued down the road. Alice waved to Garrett on the way by. She watched as he fist bumped Emmett before they continued their one-on-one basketball game. Once out of sight, Jasper took every opportunity he didn't need his brake to touch Alice's hand that was holding his jacket.

Ten minutes later, Jasper thought it best to join everyone else. He knew the guys were going to be relentless in their teasing this afternoon. Best to meet it head on and let them have their fun.

"You're finally here. Let's go two-on-two, man." Emmett clapped his friend on the back as soon as Jasper had cut the engine. "Garrett's been kicking my butt for the last twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll be right there. Just give me a second." He turned to Alice. "Save me a seat?"

Alice nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face, and handed over the helmet. "I better go help set up."

"Auntie!" Ren ran up to them and dragged Alice away by her hand.

"Come on, man. We're not getting any younger over here."

"Em, keep your shirt on. I'm on my way," Jasper replied as he watched Alice walk away.

Jasper was of no help to Emmett. He was so distracted by Alice's movements in his periphery that he missed several passes. Edward and Garrett won by a landslide, and they all had plenty of ribbing to give Jasper for the rest of the afternoon.

With the table set and the food unloaded, the girls took turns pushing Ren on the swings and keeping an eye on her as she flitted about the playground. Alice chased her around the bouncy bridge and reached over the slide to tickle her every time Ren went down the swirly tube.

Esme watched everything from her central vantage point by the table. Her world was complete, and she felt content with everything in this moment. Her boys were acting like hooligans together as Kate watched them and cheered. Her girls were vibrant and lovely, the newest addition blossoming nicely without even knowing it. Her granddaughter was healthy, happy, and strong. Esme took a deep, cleansing breath before the emotions caused her tears.

"Okay, everyone! Come dish up." Her family gathered from all corners of the community's park to partake in the things she'd lovingly prepared. Everyone paired off with their respective mates and sat at the plates that had been set out. Alice sat near the middle, hoping that Jasper was going to join her. Part of her thought maybe he was just being nice earlier when he asked her to save him a place. All her doubts were chased away when he walked up beside her and straddled the bench. They shared a warm smile with one another.

Jasper reached for her hand but was interrupted by Ren. "Unca Daspurr? Can Ren sit wif you?"

"Of course, sweet pea." He swung his leg over and scooted a little closer to Alice. "You can sit here between me and your daddy." Jasper patted the space beside him.

"No. Want to sit wif Auntie, too." Ren climbed between them and made herself comfortable before smiling sweetly at Jasper. He couldn't deny her anything, even when it meant he didn't get to sit next to Alice. Without a hint of disappointment towards the girl, he hugged Ren to his side.

"Auntie's pretty great, isn't she?" Jasper whispered so only Ren and Alice could hear.

"Yeah!"

Alice smiled at him over Ren's head. Then she took a moment to gather courage before reaching behind Ren to gently touch Jasper's elbow. He brightened and winked at her.

"All right, everyone. Glasses up." Esme raised her voice from the far end of the table. Alice grabbed her lemonade and followed everyone's gesture by holding her glass up towards Esme. "Thanks for coming today. It's nice to get the whole brood together. To family."

"To family!" everyone responded in unison.

"All right, eat up!"

There was so much food that Alice had to fill up her plate twice just to get a taste of everything. She'd never eaten so much in her life, except at Thanksgiving when she was younger.

"Anybody want to drag me to the sand? I need a place to beach myself." Emmett slid backwards off the bench and lay on the ground. With an arm slung over his eyes, he made a few whale noises and was snoring softly in seconds.

"Back off, ladies. He's all mine." Rose patted her husband's leg affectionately before getting up to help clear the food and dishes. Everything was put away in record time, and the family dispersed. Alice went to swing with Ren and Bella. Garrett and Edward went to play more basketball. Esme, Kate, and Rose were chatting and playing cards at the table. Jasper meandered over to the girls on the swings.

"Walk with me?" he asked Alice.

She didn't have to be asked twice. With a wave to Bella, she joined Jasper on the walking path she assumed went all the way around the park. They walked together and made small talk about work and the weather. Jasper felt ripples of excited tension coming from Alice, and it made his stomach flip-flop. His fingers brushed against hers as they walked before he reached over and took her hand. She tensed slightly, and her stride faltered.

"Sorry," Jasper said lamely. He stopped walking as soon as he let go of her hand, unsure of where he'd gotten his wires so crossed along the way.

"No, it's okay. I just...hang on." Alice took a couple deep breaths and shook out her hands. The anxious feeling was creeping in, and she would _not _let it ruin this moment. She saw Jasper's confusion and obvious feeling of rejection, and she knew she had to say something to comfort him. "It's just that the last boy that held my hand got thrown out of my house."

At that, Jasper realized he was dealing with something deeper here. _This isn't about you, man. Help her._ "It's okay, Alice. Want to tell me about it?" He wanted to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but resisted so he didn't compound the problem. Seeing the war in her eyes, Jasper knew Alice wanted to talk to him, but part of her also wanted to hide. He waited patiently for her to work it out for herself.

"Yes. I do want to tell you about it. My counselor says I should tell the people close to me about my past when I'm ready."

"Counselor?" Jasper asked gently.

"Yeah. Rose helped me find someone to talk to the day I got my lip done. I think it's helping." Alice laughed a little at the irony of her words. Here she was, near hyperventilation and trying to convince the man she had a giant crush on that she really was getting better.

"That's so great, Alice!" He thought his chest would burst at the surge of pride he had for her.

"Thanks." She felt more confident now that she'd been able to keep the anxiety at bay. It was the first time she'd been able to do it on her own. "Can we walk while I tell you?"

Jasper smiled genuinely at her and motioned down the path, allowing her to set the pace.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. My parents and Uncle Felix had been friends forever because my dad and he grew up together. They did everything together. Dad and Felix worked the same summer jobs, tinkered with similar hobbies, and even attended the same college."

Jasper nodded and gave her his full attention. He silently willed comfort and courage to her as they walked. There was nothing he wanted more than to spare her the pain he could feel coming from deep within her little frame.

"My parents died when I was fifteen. They were driving home from a dinner date, and a deer ran out in front of them. Dad swerved to miss it but caught a semi instead."

Jasper swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, Alice."

She paused to blink back her tears before nodding her thanks to him. Alice took Jasper's hand then, and he laced his fingers through hers. They continued walking and Alice began to speak again.

"My parents named Uncle Felix as my guardian in their will. Their death hit him really hard. I had a boyfriend at the time, but we weren't really serious yet. He came over to see me one day and brought the movie we had planned to go see in the theater together before my parents died. We sat on the couch that afternoon watching it while we held hands. My uncle came in just in time to see Ben kiss my cheek for the first time.

"It was like something snapped in him right then, and he went into such a rage. He grabbed Ben by the shoulders and hauled him off the couch before literally tossing him out the front door. I couldn't do anything but stand there and look at him with my mouth open. I'm sure I looked like a large-mouthed bass gasping for air. After that, he turned to me and took off his belt."

Alice stopped walking and looked at the ducks swimming in the pond. Jasper gave her a moment. He could guess what was coming, and it took everything in him to keep his anger at bay right now. Her fingers slipped out of his as she turned to reach for the hem of her shirt. Pulling it up gently, she revealed an ugly scar. Jasper's hands clenched at his side, and he fought to keep his vision clear of the red that was rising.

"He called me a whore and asked how I could think of such things when my parents were barely cold in their graves. I don't remember much after that. I woke up in my bedroom to find that he'd taken the door off the hinges. He watched me all the time after that."

Jasper walked around to face her before pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. He didn't care who could see them or who could see his tears. "Alice, I don't have words to tell you how sorry I am," he said into her hair. She clung to him as he spoke to her.

After a few moments, she pulled away slightly and looked into Jasper's eyes. There wasn't anything that needed to be said. Jasper took her hand again and led her down the path again.

"We moved around a lot after that. He was paranoid the neighbors were watching him, and he began to drink more as time went on. I just did my best to keep the house clean, his meals hot, and to stay out of his way. Felix was always watching me, though. He was always ready with a firm hand if I wasn't doing what I was 'supposed' to."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Alice felt as if a small weight had been lifted by her confession. Jasper felt as if he'd been punched in the gut, but was determined to protect Alice as much as she'd let him.

"Thanks for telling me," Jasper said suddenly.

"Thanks for listening. It feels good to get it out. I'm sorry if I ruined the afternoon for you."

"Don't apologize for that, Alice."

They were almost back to the Cullen mob, but he didn't want to let her go yet. He needed to sort out his thoughts, but he wanted to stay by her side. "Wanna go for a ride with me?"

Alice smiled brightly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Garrett and Edward were just finishing their game when Garrett saw Jasper and Alice coming down the path. He looked at Edward.

"Dude. Are they holding hands?"

Edward peered over Garrett's shoulder. A huge grin broke out over his face. "Looks like it."

"Ha!" Garrett grabbed the ball and ran over to where Emmett was still asleep on the ground. He threw the ball so it landed squarely in Emmett's gut. Emmett woke up coughing and sputtering.

"What the fuck, man?"

"Language, Emmett!"

"Sorry, Mom."

"Dude, I won. Pay up!"

"Huh?" Emmett still wasn't firing on all cylinders.

"Take a gander over yonder, sucker." Garrett pointed over Emmett's shoulder as he taunted the bigger man.

Emmett turned his head and saw Alice and Jasper walking together, hand in hand. He cursed under his breath and started digging in his pocket for his wallet.

"What's going on over here?" Rose asked after watching her husband slap a fifty in Garrett's outstretched paw.

"Garrett and Emmett had a bet going on about when Alice and Jasper would get together. Emmett bet after her lip piercing healed, Garrett bet before," Edward explained.

"And I didn't get in on this action?"

"Sorry, baby." Emmett's pride was smarting as it was; he didn't want his wife mad at him, too.

"Jasper looks a little tense. Something happened." Edward hadn't taken his eyes off the pair since they'd left the cover of the trees.

"Maybe he wouldn't be tense if you weren't all gawking at him," Esme chimed in.

Giggles and snickers could be heard all over the table as everyone returned to their activities.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Esme asked when Alice and Jasper were close enough to hear her.

"Yes, thank you. I think Jasper is going to take me for another ride if that's okay. Is there anything I can do here?"

"No, dear. Just go enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, Mama." Alice hugged Esme and everyone waved them off.

Jasper had almost a full tank. They could ride for hours if they wanted, so he began mapping out the route he wanted to take in his head.

He pulled away from the curb, and Alice hugged him closer than was necessary. Jasper reached down and squeezed her knee briefly in return.

Alice got more comfortable with the odd solitude one had underneath a helmet. She was closer to Jasper physically than she'd ever been with another person, but the wind made talking next to impossible, and she was left to her thoughts. It was rather comforting to Alice to sort things out alone while essentially being with Jasper. His presence was soothing to her, and it allowed her to zone out while taking in the scenery.

Jasper was glad he finally knew where Alice was coming from. He felt a fire had been lit, though, and he wouldn't rest until Felix had been found. Jasper didn't want to think about the exact depth of his feelings for Alice right now, but he'd be damned if anything took her away from him again. She'd strengthened their friendship with her confession, and he couldn't help but shed the remaining armor he'd been keeping around his heart. Jasper wanted to be strong for Alice. That brought the sudden realization that he no longer cared about how much crap his friends were going to give him; God knew he'd given his fair share. Now he understood. He'd do everything in his power to keep her safe as long as she'd let him.

Alice didn't want the afternoon to end. Jasper's back was warm, and it had been the best day she could ever remember having, in spite of their conversation in the park. He parked in the alley and turned off the engine. Alice sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Jasper's warmth to swing her leg over the back of the bike. Jasper was quiet, too. He took her hand after securing the helmets and led her up the stairs to Rose and Emmett's apartment. He stopped one step before the top, but Alice continued, her hand slipping from his grasp. He felt the loss far deeper than on the surface of his skin.

"Alice," he called to her softly. She turned to him, but stayed near the door. He beckoned her with a single outstretched finger. "I want to ask you something."

Alice's feet took her to him before she knew what they were up to. Standing on the top step, she was looking slightly down at him. The sun was about to set, and the rays touching his face made his green eyes even paler than usual. She looked into his eyes and thought she could see his soul. Whatever he was about to ask was a big deal to him, and she wanted to drink in his transparency.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"May I see you again? Like this, I mean. In a more official capacity."

She couldn't help how her eyes moved over the lines of his face. Alice appreciated that he was giving her a choice. She felt the stirring of freedom in a different way from buying her own clothes or earning her own money had brought. She was free to make whatever decision she wanted, and this had her nodding her head quickly. Time for reflection wasn't needed; she'd made this decision years ago when she'd woken from her first dream of Jasper.

"Even after all the things I told you this afternoon?"

His eyes hardened for a fraction of a second before he cleared his mind and refocused on her. "Your past doesn't scare me."

Alice knew that sharing those things with him had been a good thing. "Yes, Jasper. I'd like that very much."

He grinned at her before taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. Jasper found himself staring at her mouth. Again. Being a step lower than Alice was gave him the perfect vantage point to do so. Swallowing thickly, he hoped Alice wouldn't hear the impatient _want _in his voice. "Thirteen more days."

* * *

**Because Chapter 4 and 5 were originally one piece, they were written together and later split in two. Bonus update for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We all know Stephenie Meyer owns everything you see.**

**AndrewsLove0491 is my sounding board and MarchHare5 is the spit and polish of this joint.**

**For Luvrofink.**

THWACK!

Jasper threw a satisfying backswing and returned the racquetball to Edward. The squeak of their shoes on the court floor filled his ears, cutting through the sound of his elevated heartbeat.

THWACK!

Edward returned the volley. Their friendly matches were always something Edward and Jasper looked forward to, but today, everything was different. Jasper was more closed off and nearly silent. Edward took his friend's added aggression as a personal challenge to step up his own game; it would be quite the workout.

He knew something was weighing heavily on Jasper, but they'd been friends long enough to know it was better not to ask what it was. Jasper always came out with it when he was ready.

Lungs burning, knees shaking, Jasper swung one last time and put the ball out of Edward's reach for the game winning point. The friends shared a fist bump before they both collapsed to the floor, chests heaving. Jasper pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes as he tried to enjoy the coolness of the floor that was seeping through his sweat-soaked shirt. His head was still pounding with Alice's words even after he'd pushed his body to its limit. He'd been up all night thinking about everything she'd told him in the park. His house was now spotless and sparkling for all the scrubbing he'd done when he should have been sleeping.

"Alice told me some stuff yesterday." Jasper felt like he was fumbling for words. He didn't even know where to start.

Edward ran a hand through his bronze hair. He didn't need to be a mind reader to pick up on his best friend's agitation. "Oh, yeah? Is it as bad as you imagined?"

"I'm not even sure what I was imagining." Jasper went on to fill Edward in on what Alice had shared. "She showed me a scar on her back." Jasper swallowed thickly, looking away.

A sound of disgust fell from Edward's mouth. "I'm sorry, man. How is she now?"

"She seems to be getting better."

"How'd the rest of your date go?"

Their breathing was quickly returning to normal. Jasper smiled to himself. "I asked if I could see her again like a total amateur."

Edward laughed out loud. He thought of _Grease _and found his best Travolta voice. "I bet it made her swoon."

Jasper punched his friend in the side. Both their heads came up at the sharp knock on the glass wall of the court. Two men stood outside with their gear as one pointed to his watch impatiently.

"Oh! We'd better hit the showers, Ed." They each gathered their rackets and bags and made their way to the court door.

"Sorry, man," Jasper apologized on his way by the waiting men. The impatient timekeeper grunted in acknowledgment.

Edward showered quickly, eager to get home to his little family. He and Bella had learned to be intentional with their time together since she'd been hired at the hospital and he'd gotten busy in the shop. It made every moment together that much sweeter. His only hope was that Jasper would find the same completeness, and soon.

"Quit primping," Edward joked with his friend. Jasper was still wrapped in a towel and combing his hair, while Edward was fully dressed and ready to go. "The sooner we get home, the sooner you can go find Alice."

Jasper straightened as if hit by a sudden thought. "You don't think she's hanging out with the girls?"

"She won't be if you ask her to hang out with you." Edward grinned. It was a nice change of pace to see his best friend excited about something other than tattoo guns and motorcycles.

Jasper didn't need to be told twice. In a flash, he was ready to go and the two men were on their way home.

O.O.O

"Alice, I think Ren is down for a nap. Are you okay here if I catch up on some work?"

"Yeah, no problem. I really appreciate you letting me hang out on your couch today. I got the feeling Rose and Em needed some alone time."

Bella smiled warmly as she handed Alice a fleece throw. She accepted it and curled up at the end of the couch. "We all do every now and then, and you're always welcome here."

Bella left quietly and made her way to the dining room table where she spread out the journals and papers she was studying.

Alice, relishing the quiet time to herself, knew immediately what she wanted to do with it. She grabbed a worn notebook from her new bag and reached for a drawing pencil. Part of her missed her old moleskin with its worn edges and familiar sketches. _He _still had it in the trunk of his car, and she didn't miss _him_ at all. A shiver ran up her spine at the unexpected thought. Shrugging off the negative turn her mind had taken, Alice immersed herself into her hope-filled dreams. She began sketching without thought, the lead of her pencil making its familiar, comforting scratching sounds on the fibers of the cheap paper. Layer upon layer, she built the image before her eyes. It was a tight shot she'd dreamt the night before.

The stubble of the gravel on the road dotted along the bottom of the page. She moved up and over the liquid lines of motorcycle pipes, the tail light, and the fender. One, two, three strokes with the side of her pencil added to the shading of the street tire's rubber. Acute angles made up two left pant legs. She shaded the one closest to her darker than the other. Alice knew the legs belonged to Jasper and her by the scuff on the back of his thick boot and the label on the back of her Chucks. In the background, she used her left ring finger to smudge and smear her pencil lines around blank spots of the page for the light reflected off the puddles of water in the potholes of the road. Resharpening her pencil, Alice captured the shimmer of leaves in the breeze with each jagged tip of a broadleaf.

The sound of boots coming up the staircase outside brought Alice out of her dreamlike trance, and she flipped her book closed. Shaking the heavy haze from her mind, she put her book and pencil away just as the front door opened.

"Hey, Alice," Edward greeted her as he walked in.

"Hey," she replied while stifling a yawn. Jasper quickly pushed his way through the door, and Alice's heart leapt into her throat. She hadn't expected to see him today.

"Hi, kitten." Jasper's eyes locked with Alice's. His voice was warm like the blanket wrapped about her lap. She couldn't stay put. Alice kicked off the offending fabric and rushed over to Jasper, stopping inches from where he stood.

"Hi." The pair faced each other and simply breathed each other in for a moment.

Sensing the intimacy between them, Edward decided to make himself scarce. "I'll just go"—he looked to the kitchen and saw his wife waving him over silently—"see what Bella's up to."

Jasper was rooted in place. It was like his boots wanted to be near Alice, too. He'd tried to move back a half step to take her all in, but they weren't going anywhere. He didn't really mind, though.

"You look pretty today," he said softly. He reached up to flick a curl at her shoulder.

"Thanks. You smell nice." Alice bounced a little on the balls of her feet when he chuckled.

"Um, thanks. I just got done playing racquetball. My clothes might still be sweaty."

"I like it. My mom used to call it 'man musk' when my dad came home sweaty from work."

Being compared to the memory of her parents made Jasper feel proud. They must have loved each other very much to raise such a strong girl to make it through everything Alice had. She was shaping into a _woman_ right before his eyes. Suddenly everything came into focus, and he wanted to spend every moment he could getting to know Alice. He wanted to take care of her and hold her. That moment, in the reflection in her eyes, he knew. This was it. There was no going back. There was no one else. Jasper wanted Alice. He wanted to win her heart, just as she'd captured his.

"Wanna get out of here? We could go hang out."

Alice didn't miss a beat. She nodded and moved to get her bag.

Jasper walked over to the kitchen and nodded to his friends. "We're going to head downstairs and steal a pie from Esme."

"Okay, have fun." Bella waved from the kitchen. She gave Alice a mischievous smile and a wink.

O.O.O

_Twelve whole days, man. You have to wait twelve. More. Days._

Jasper was giving himself a manly pep talk as he paced the length of the walk-in cooler. He couldn't decide between the banana cream pie and the chocolate peanut butter pie because all he could think about was how he wanted to pin Alice to the counter with his hips and run his thumb over the column of her neck while he explored her mouth with his tongue.

He shook his head of all thought when he heard the cooler door open suddenly. He turned to watch Alice's raven hair come into view.

"Jasper, are you okay? You've been in here forever."

"I can't decide," he croaked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were so hungry?" Alice walked to him and took him by the wrist, leading him out of the coldness. "I could have made you something right away."

She led him to the tall stool next to a stainless prep table and motioned for him to sit.

His eyes never left her. "I'm definitely hungry." _But not for food._

"Sit. I'll get you something. Be right back." Alice disappeared back into the walk-in, reappearing moments later with arms full of stainless containers. She set them on the table beside Jasper. He moved to lift the lid of one; Alice batted his hand away.

"Not for you. It's a surprise."

"Okay, geeze. Feisty."

Alice grinned at him before turning to fetch her apron off its hook. She liked how she felt around Jasper. He exuded some kind of energy she couldn't name, but she liked it. It made her feel safe and dangerous all at the same time. Hands scrubbed and dried, Alice turned back to her task and found Jasper's eyes on her.

She couldn't help but ask. "What?"

"Nothing. Just watching." He smiled at her obvious surprise.

"Why?"

"You're in my mama's kitchen, and I like that you're comfortable here."

"Oh." Alice cocked an eyebrow at him. His smile grew into a grin. It was obvious he wasn't going to say any more about it, so Alice shook her head and started unpacking her sandwich components. "Is there anything you don't like? Onions, or anything like that?"

Jasper shook his head before Alice laid out two slices of rye bread and went to town. She piled on every freshly sliced vegetable found in Esme's kitchen, roast beef, horseradish, mustard, salami, and two kinds of cheese. Placing toothpicks on either side to hold everything together, she cut the sandwich diagonally and plated it for Jasper.

"Here you go," she said, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Nothing for you?"

"No, I ate with Bella not too long ago. I'll wait for dessert."

Alice cleared the mess and put everything away. She smiled to herself when she came out of the cooler moments later and saw half of Jasper's sandwich was gone. Leaving him to it, she moved to the pie case under the front counter to make sure everything was rotated and stocked properly. When she was finished, she washed her hands again and removed her apron. Jasper's sandwich had disappeared, so she went to clear his plate. He caught her around the waist and pulled her to his side.

She sighed and leaned into him. It was comfortable. She felt warm and safe at his side. She'd never felt warm or safe anywhere. Jasper reached for her hand with his free one and brought it to his lips. Alice looked up and found his eyes on her.

"Thank you for making me lunch," he said softly. He placed another gentle kiss on her knuckles. The emotions caused by the faint touches of his lips to her skin were overwhelming Alice. Her eyes followed the line of Jasper's jaw as she took in the unique pattern of his stubble. The butterflies in her belly fluttered upward and were now clouding her brain.

"It was very sweet of you." Jasper's words brought Alice's eyes back to his, which were open wide. He could see the conflict of her emotions plain as day. She was enjoying what he was doing, but she was also unsure. Jasper knew he was already treading on thin ice, but he wanted more. Turning her hand over, he pressed his lips to her palm, causing Alice to swallow thickly. Her eyes were locked on his lips now.

_Just a _little _more._

Moving slowly, he placed a warm kiss on the inside of her wrist. Alice's mouth opened with a sigh as the shiver ran down her arm, rippled down her spine, and made her toes curl inside her ballet flats.

"Oh, you like that, do you?" Jasper grinned at her. Internally, he was strutting around and crowing, mentally congratulating himself that Alice's pupils had instantly dilated. "I'll have to file that away for later."

"Later?" Alice nearly squeaked. Eyes locked on his mouth, she went up on her tippy toes to get closer.

Jasper could hear something like panic rising in her voice. With a nod, he placed a quick peck on her knuckles. "Much later."

"There's going to be a later?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Isn't there?"

Alice began to pull away from him, and Jasper straightened on his stool. Her eyes were on the floor now, and Jasper felt an acute sense of doubt creeping in, but he couldn't tell if it was his or hers.

"I don't really know what this," she looked up at him and motioned between them, "is, or where you want it to go. I'm sorry if you think I'm silly, but I feel like I'm five right now, and I just need to tell you something." She'd had her fun. It was time to pay the piper. Alice knew she had to tell him the truth now before she got in too deep and shattered both their hearts. The promise made to Rose pricked her conscience.

Jasper's stomach plummeted at the resignation he heard in her voice. Where had his fierce kitten gone? The upheaval of emotion swirling around them was almost too much for him to sort out at the moment, but he wanted to be there for Alice more than anything.

"Alice, you can tell me anything."

"Well, don't say that till you've heard me out. You might think I'm crazy."

"What? I would never think that. What's going on, Alice?"

"Hang on." Alice moved to her bag and pulled out her notebook. Standing across the table from him, Alice placed it on the surface and slid it to Jasper.

The table between them felt like the distance across the Grand Canyon. The hands in his lap were itching to reach out and soothe her. Jasper took the notebook from Alice's fingertips, wishing he could see her eyes. Understanding he wouldn't, Jasper flipped open what he assumed was Alice's journal. He remembered seeing the cover design in a Target bag Rose brought into the shop for Alice a couple weeks before. He was greeted instead with sketches, drawings, and doodles.

"You draw, Alice?" She nodded as he went page to page, her eyes still on the tabletop. "These are amazing, kitten."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jasper recognized the "Eclipse" sign hung above his shop. He saw the lines of his custom bike. There was even a likeness of him bent over a tattoo gun. Pride bloomed in his chest before it was quelled by doubt.

"I don't understand, kitten. What's wrong?"

"Well," she sniffed and finally looked up at him. Jasper saw tears pooled in her eyes. He had to wrap his legs around the stool frame to keep from going to her and wrapping her in his arms. "I've been drawing that stuff a long time. A lot of the stuff in there I've had dreams about."

"It's pretty normal to dream about stuff you see everyday and things you're around all the time."

"No, I mean, I've been dreaming about all that stuff for a long time."

Jasper wracked his brain for a way to put two and two together, but he was still coming up with zero. "I'm not following."

"I have a whole box of notebooks filled with drawings of things I've seen in my dreams. I've been keeping them since I was fourteen."

"Okay. I think Rose still has all her journals, too." Jasper still wasn't seeing the part that had her so worried about what he'd think.

"No. Ugh. I'm not making any sense." Her tiny fists were now pressed to her eyes while the tears spilled down her cheeks. Jasper moved from his stool and went to her.

"Shh, it's all right, Alice." Cupping her cheeks, he lifted her face so she could see him. Alice's hands returned to her sides, in spite of her frustration. Jasper wiped her tears away with the pads of each thumb before moving to smooth her hair. He waited until Alice met his eyes once more. "Now, take a deep breath and start from the beginning."

Alice knew it was too late to take it all back. She had to tell him. She _wanted _to tell him. If Jasper really was the man of her dreams, he would understand, right? She searched his eyes looking for any way out, but all she found was compassion and acceptance and something else she couldn't figure out right then. Reaching her fingers up slowly, Alice found Jasper's forearms and drew strength from the lines she traced there.

"I've been dreaming about you since I was fourteen." She waited for his reaction with her heart in her throat.

Jasper's entire world stopped in that moment. It wasn't possible, was it?

Alice saw the shock cloud his eyes for a split second before hope sprang into them.

"About me?" he asked.

"Yes. I know it sounds crazy." Alice began twisted the hem of her shirt between her fingers.

"No. It doesn't." He raked a hand through his hair before moving off to pace the kitchen.

Alice let him have his space. He didn't think she was crazy? He hadn't run away screaming yet, and that gave her some hope.

"Once upon a fuckin' dream,"Jasper muttered to himself as he was struck by a sudden epiphany.

Once upon a dream? Alice knew she'd heard that phrase somewhere before. She closed her eyes and reached into the far corners of her brain. Before long a melody came to her. She remembered swaying along to it in the living room as her daddy sang the words to her.

"_I know you..." _Alice's eyes snapped open at the memory. "_Sleeping Beauty_?"

With a grin, Jasper closed the distance between them again. He rubbed his palms over her biceps and looked into her eyes. "It was my sister's favorite movie when we were kids. She thought it was so awesome that there was a princess with long, blond hair just like hers. She even went through a phase where she wouldn't answer to anything but Briar Rose, just like the movie."

It was Alice's turn to be confused. She didn't understand where she came into this. Jasper continued. "I was always giving her a hard time about it because that's what brothers do. One day she pointed her finger at me and said, 'Just wait, Jasper. One day you'll be some girl's dream, and I'll get to make fun of _you _for it!'"

Alice giggled and reached up to wipe her eyes dry. She was so happy he wasn't shutting her down that the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Her words stuck with me for some reason, and I think about that day every now and then. The first time I saw you, I felt this _pull _to you I couldn't explain. At first I thought it was just the situation and I wanted to protect you. But then I just wanted to get to know you, all of you."

Jasper paused to lower himself to the floor. Kneeling before her, he took her hands in his and kissed each one. "Your confession makes everything make sense to me. You're not crazy. Life is full of twists and turns."

"Oh, Jasper. Thank you." Alice was overwhelmed by his gesture and gave him a watery smile. It gave him the courage to go on.

"Alice, you're all I think about. This feels bigger than I can explain. It feels like destiny." He didn't want to scare her off with how quickly this was progressing, but then, she'd laid herself bare before him. He wanted to do the same for her. Clearing his throat, he wiped away more of her tears. "This feels like forever, Alice."

With a laugh, Alice let go of Jasper's hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly as he stood up and returned her embrace. So many questions ran through her mind as she clung to him and cried happy tears into his broad shoulders.

Jasper set her gently on her feet before looking down at her with a smile. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Alice bit her bottom lip shyly. Suddenly the weight of his gaze was too much for her to carry, and she dropped her eyes to his chest.

"Too bad my sister would shoot me. She has a strict policy about the healing process for piercings, you know."

Alice nodded, trying to hide her smile. "Maybe some pie would take your mind off things."

"Not likely, but it's worth a try."

They shared a giant slice of peanut butter pie and cleaned up the kitchen. Jasper scribbled a thank you note to Esme on the back of some receipt tape from the till. He left it and a twenty dollar bill on the counter.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Jasper asked as he led her out the back door.

Alice would never turn down a chance to hop on the back of Jasper's motorcycle. "Yeah, let's go!"

"Wait. Er, I had somehow forgotten that you were wearing a skirt." Right. Like he wasn't mapping out her calves so he could draw something for her later on. There was no way he was gonna risk letting the wind ruffle the fabric up her thighs and giving someone a show. Jasper didn't want any other living soul to find out what she was hiding under there before he'd gotten the chance.

He made a mental note to take some inventory of his garage when he got home. Perhaps it was time to clear some things out and make room for a vehicle a little more. Dare he think it? _Responsible._ This girl made him want to settle down. As soon as the thought hit him he realized he was ready for that. He smiled to himself.

Alice looked down at her knee-length cotton skirt and ballet flats. "Oh, I can just go change real quick." She turned to head up the stairs. Jasper stopped her.

"Wait. If I know my best friend at all, he and Bella are likely, uh, busy having some alone time while Ren's napping."

Understanding dawned and Alice blushed slightly. "I'm pretty sure it's the same for Emmett and Rose. I felt like they wanted to be alone today. That's why I was with Bella."

Jasper chuckled in spite of the pang of envy he felt. He reminded himself his time with Alice was just beginning. He wasn't about to waste a minute getting to know her. "Can you walk in those?"

Alice's head ducked to look at her flats. "Yeah, they're comfortable."

"We could head to the park again." When she nodded, he grinned back at her. "Here. Hand me your bag, and I'll put it in my office.

That done, Alice felt suddenly bold. She slipped her hand into Jasper's as they began their walk. He looked down at her as he entwined their fingers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

It was a short walk to the park and the day was warm. The couple was glad for the shade of the trees as they walked and talked.

"Can I tell you about the day I ran away?"

Jasper nodded. "I want to hear anything you want to tell me."

Alice took a deep breath and jumped right in. "I pretended to be asleep in the back seat. He probably thought he'd be quick enough inside that the child safety locks would keep me busy. As soon as he disappeared inside, I climbed over the passenger seat and grabbed the kitchen knife I'd stashed underneath it. I never thought he'd give me a chance to run."

Jasper noticed the goose bumps on her arms. "But as soon as he let you out of his sight, you were gone."

Alice nodded and smiled slightly. He'd already started finishing her thoughts for her.

"I'd seen the sign to your shop out the corner of my eye as we drove by. I made sure to keep track of the direction we were going so I could find it again. Somehow I knew help was there. And that's how I found you."

He turned to face her. His whisper was thick with emotion. "I'm so glad you did." Jasper stopped walking and hugged her tightly. She exhaled heavily against him, and he felt the weight that dropped from her shoulders in that moment.

"Things were bad enough that you had to think about hiding a weapon," Jasper said to himself more than to Alice. She felt the sinew in his forearms flex. He cleared his throat and began walking again as he continued his questions. "You mentioned that he'd always watch you."

Alice nodded.

"As you slept?"

"I think so."

"Did he ever—" He turned to look at her, unsure of which words he wanted to use. Jasper felt like he'd come to the edge of a cliff. Her answer one way or the other would determine if he jumped off the ledge of wrath or quietly walked away. "Alice, did he ever touch you?"

The hardness in his eyes had Alice shaking her head immediately. "No, it wasn't anything like that. He yelled a lot and shoved me around sometimes. It didn't get really bad until the very end, the last six months or so."

Jasper sighed heavily and hugged her again. "I'm so sorry you had to endure any of that. Never again."

Alice nodded against his chest, knowing he meant it. She knew he'd do anything he could to keep her safe from now on.

"Thanks for listening. I feel much better after telling you that."

Jasper swallowed the emotions that were trying to overtake him. He didn't have any words at the moment. He took her hand and they started walking once more.

"I think that's everything," she said quietly from beside him.

"Hmm? Everything what?"

"All my stuff. Everything you need to know about me. If you don't run away after that..." Alice trailed off, not sure how to finish.

"Now, just hold on a second. You haven't heard my stuff yet. Maybe you'll be the one running away." Jasper hoped throwing in a little humor might lighten the situation. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he felt it was only fair. She needed to know what she was dealing with, too.

"What do you mean, Jasper?" Alice feigned shock and poked him in the ribs. She knew no one was perfect and didn't want him to feel like he had to be. "I'm sure you've never done _anything_ wrong."

The mood changed a little as Jasper gathered his words. Alice looked up at him. He could see the encouragement on her face.

_You can do this._

"I used to race street bikes. I got my start in high school and I met Maria on the track. She was a couple years older than I was, and she loved bikes almost as much as I did." Jasper sighed and tugged Alice's hand with him as he found a park bench. "Sit with me a while?" When she nodded he continued. "The night after I won my first race, she climbed in my bedroom window and never really left after that."

Alice now understood the term "green with envy." She was instantly jealous, and she didn't like the feeling at all.

"She was always around. There wasn't much time for anything after that. I was always racing or fixing my bike or spending time with her. Homework went on the back burner because she had me convinced I wouldn't need an education after I got my sponsorship. She also put a bug in my ear that my drawing was pointless. I took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. I was her stupid little lap dog; I did anything and everything she asked me to do. I started pushing everyone away, and I spent more and more time with her. Esme and everyone else tried to talk sense into me, but I wasn't listening. I wasn't listening to anyone but Maria."

Twirling her skirt hem between her fingers, Alice listened to the man beside her as she watched the ducks swimming by them. She didn't like hearing about the one who'd had his heart before. Realizing she was acting like a child, Alice told herself to stop her internal hissy fit and hear Jasper out as he'd done so patiently for her.

"That's when I met Garrett. He joined my crew and always had my back, but he and Maria clashed quite a bit."

"Why was that?" Alice interrupted.

"Garrett was all about the sport; Maria was all about the lifestyle that came with it. She'd bring me whatever drug was being passed around at the parties. He told me not to risk blowing my shot, and I listened to him most of the time. I learned real quick that I didn't like what that stuff did to me. I didn't feel in control, so I stopped taking what she was offering. Maria blamed Garrett for trying to come between us."

Alice looked thoughtful, but didn't interrupt again.

"There was a big race during the Christmas break of my senior year. Scouts and promoters were going to be there watching, and I was practically guaranteed a contract and a sponsor with the streak I'd had. I had enough of a point lead on the next guy that winning this race would put me on top with a comfortable lead. James was a good rider, but I was better, and he hated me on principle."

"The morning of race day, I was out walking part of the track and getting my bearings. When I made it back to my pit, I found James and Garrett toe-to-toe and on the verge of a tussle. Last call for lineup came just then and James split as soon as he saw me. Garrett tried to tell me what it was about, but I wasn't listening. I couldn't think about anything but the race then; there was too much on the line. I was in a hurry and I paid for it later."

"What happened?" Alice's voice was laced with concern now.

"I crashed."

"Oh!" Jasper was obviously fine now, but that didn't keep Alice's gut from clenching tightly.

"My brake line snapped, and I had to lay the bike down to keep it out of the crowd. Road rash isn't pretty, let me tell you."

"Was it James?"

"Garrett thought so, but nothing could be proven. He blamed himself entirely since, as my pit boss, he was in charge of inspecting everything before I got on the bike. He didn't get a chance to do so after he caught James lurking in our pits. I spent a couple weeks in the hospital and lost any chance of a sponsorship that year." He chuckled then. "All I could think about that first night was Maria. I was such a lovesick idiot that I was worrying about how she was doing and I just wanted to get to her so I could tell her I was all right. She came to visit me that night. I was so happy to see her, and I thought she'd come to comfort me."

"She didn't, though," Alice said for him. She could tell where he was going, and she hated Maria immediately.

"No, she didn't. All she said was, 'Sorry, kid, I only date winners. Better luck next time.' I realized then that she was only with me because I was on my way up."

Alice huffed. "Gold digging hussy."

Jasper laughed. It felt good to be over that part of his life.

"But you're okay now?"

"Yeah, everything healed up just fine. I didn't even break anything, and I was back on a bike that summer—after graduation, of course. Garrett and Esme saw to that. Neither of them let me wallow in my self-pity too long and I was able to use my abundance of free time to catch up on my school work. I graduated with a decent GPA."

"That's great, Jasper." Alice's praise was genuine. He could see it in her eyes.

"Thanks, but I'm not quite done yet."

"What happened next?"

"Well. Then I kinda went off on a tangent, as Esme would put it."

"That sounds like an Esme word. What did you do?"

"I set out to win every race after that. Even without a sponsorship that year, I did pretty well on my own. Several offers came in the next year. I did it without anyone's help, and it paid off. Garrett stuck by me through all of it. He stood by as I lived faster, raced harder, drank more, and never woke up next to the same body two mornings in a row." Jasper looked at her then. "I'm not proud of that time in my life, but you should know about it anyway."

Alice took in his words and mulled them over a moment. "Do you still do all that stuff?"

"No. I still drink every now and then, but nothing like it was."

"What made you stop?"

"My sister got married, then my best friend got married and Ren came along. I realized I wanted those things, too. I couldn't keep going the way I was going and expect to find that stuff at the same time. It's part of why I quit racing."

"You just quit everything?"

"Pretty much."

"How long has it been since you took a girl home?"

Jasper could feel the insecurity in Alice's last question. He smiled at her then and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "It's been over three years."

She sighed in relief. "So you quit racing and opened a tattoo shop?"

"In a roundabout way, yeah. I picked up my drawing again and remembered why I'd loved it so much. Everyone was behind me, and Edward encouraged me to do something with it. I made him go into business with me. He pulled some strings, I sold most of my racing stuff, and the rest is history."

Alice leaned her back against his side and tried to sort everything out. The past didn't matter. He was here with her now. It didn't matter how many he'd been with before because he had chosen to leave it all behind. She turned to him and smiled brightly. "I'm glad you told me everything. Thank you."

He returned the smile, his heart a little lighter at her acceptance. They'd covered a lot of ground. "Is there anything else we need to figure out today?"

"Just two more things," she answered, suddenly serious.

"Okay." He drew out the syllable, unease creeping in slightly.

"Does it bother you that you're, like, a foot taller than me?"

Jasper's eyebrows shot up so quickly he thought they might have flown off his face. He looked at her and found that she was asking a completely serious question. He couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh at the situation. When he composed himself, Jasper found Alice's thoughtful gaze on him.

"Does our height difference bother you?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm just trying to cover all my bases." She went on before he could say anything. "What about the age difference? I mean, I'm only twenty, and you're twenty-six, and sometimes I feel so dumb compared to all of—"

She had to stop rambling then because Jasper simply took her face between both his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Alice. Age is just a number. Life experience has nothing to do with that. You've lived beyond your years because of circumstances you couldn't control or do anything about. At the same time, you've missed out on a lot of things people do as they grow up. I don't expect you to have everything figured out, and no one else does either. Got it?"

She nodded her head between his large, warm hands.

"I can handle your past and your present, and I want your future. Can you handle _my_ stuff?"

Alice nodded again, her blue eyes on his.

"Then quit thinking and be my girl."

"Yes, please," she answered quietly. Elated, Jasper threw caution to the wind and leaned in to her.

He kissed her gently. The simple act warmed him through and through like nothing else ever had. Alice sighed as soon as he pulled back. Jasper kissed her again. It was like he was discovering the world again for the first time.

"You're dangerous," Alice said when he released her. She couldn't track all of the feelings flowing through her all at once. Parts of her wanted the world to stop so she could stay in this moment; other parts wanted nothing more than to see the rest of her future.

"Not sorry." Jasper gave her a cocky grin as he got up and held his hand out to her.

Over the next few days, Jasper felt lighter than he'd felt in a very long time. Alice spent more time in the shop after she was done at Esme's. She'd even started answering the phone when everyone else was busy and talking to customers that came in. They found reasons to walk by each other often so they could touch or sneak in a hug.

"It's nice to see his swagger return," Rose remarked to her husband as they watched the pair.

"I'm almost too happy for him to give him a hard time."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Em."

"You know me, babe," Emmett said with a wicked grin.

Alice wondered if it was possible to be _too _happy. Life just felt right and she liked it. She got to help Esme in the kitchen and see Jasper every afternoon. All was well.

The door chimed, and Alice watched a giant bouquet of roses come through the door.

"Delivery for Alice," the voice said behind the beautiful floral arrangement.

Alice's eyes immediately cut to Jasper who was bent over a customer. His head came up, and he looked at her in confusion. She smiled at his act and turned back to the young man making the delivery.

"That's me. Thank you very much."

"Have a good day," he said, turning to leave.

Jasper excused himself and joined her at the counter.

"They're lovely, Jasper. Thank you," she whispered. "No one's ever sent me flowers."

"I wish I could take the credit, kitten." He was curious and feeling slightly territorial that someone was sending his girl flowers and making him look bad.

"They're not from you?"

Jasper shook his head.

She reached for the note and opened it. The blood drained from her face instantly.

**_The house is almost ready. I'll pick you up for a visit soon_.**

"I can't go back. I won't." Alice's voice was barely above a whisper as she dropped the frilly pink square of paper on the counter.

"Alice?"

She pointed to the message before turning to double over the garbage can.

Jasper saw only a fraction of the note before he broke into a run as soon as he'd made it out the front door. Sprinting down the street, he quickly overtook the delivery boy and pushed him into the alley.

"Come here!" Grabbing him by the front of the shirt, Jasper shoved the kid against the wall. He noticed a name badge that read "Dillon" just above his fist.

"Settle down, dude. I was just doing my job."

"How long ago did you take that order?" Jasper was nearly shouting. He knew he had to get a handle on himself, but he wanted to catch Felix and didn't care what it took.

"There was an envelope with cash and typed instructions stuffed under the door when I got there this morning."

"This order wasn't made in person?"

"No, man. Can I go now?"

Jasper set him back on his feet and smoothed Dillon's jacket down once more. He clapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry about that. You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Right. Have a good day."

Jasper had no choice but to head back to the shop. He'd been left with nothing to go on. There were no clues to be found and he'd tracked down no leads. Felix had sent more chaos to upset their lives just as they'd all gotten settled again. Jasper let out a frustrated growl, as he realized this was partly his fault. He'd gotten complacent and taken the quiet for granted. He'd let down his guard, and Felix had slipped through Jasper's fingers again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm merely borrowing Stephenie Meyers' characters. AndrewsLove0491 and MarchHare5 make this readable. For luvrofink.**

"Seriously? You're going to stand there and tell me _nothing _can be done?"

"Jasper. Calm down, dude. I want to help her as much as you do."

The blond man stomped back and forth across his office, raking both hands through his hair. The taller, dark-haired man stood patiently in the doorway. Emmett had just gotten an earful from Jasper on the events from the morning.

"He's stalking her, Em." Frustration and anger were just below the surface.

"And I can't do anything unless she files a formal complaint."

"He sent her a threat in a bouquet of flowers!"

"He didn't sign it, he paid in cash, and to any outsider it just looked like a friendly greeting."

Emmett was a good cop. He could defuse just about any situation with either his humor or his intimidating presence. Jasper found comfort in neither at the moment. The system was flawed, and he was having a hard time believing Alice would get her justice from it.

"What am I supposed to do? Just wait here until he waltzes in and takes her again?"

"Come on, man, you know that's not what I mean. There's only so much I can do on this end. I have to follow the letter of the law, and right now, it's slanted in the bad guy's favor. Now, if I had tangible proof or something concrete to go on, I'd be all over it. You know that."

Jasper nodded, still staring at the floor. He was being irrational, and he knew it. He just felt so helpless at the moment.

"She needs to keep going about her business as if she has a normal life. Alice should work as usual and stick close to home when she's not. None of that's out of the ordinary for her. Besides, we all know she likes being near you. Rose told me a little smoochy-smoochy went on a few days ago." Emmett grinned then causing Jasper's mood to lighten.

Jasper smiled at the memory. "Is Rose pissed?"

"Not really. Alice promised it was just a little peck. You keep your nuts for now. But only because Alice has been floating around and sighing dramatically, and Rose finds it all 'very cute,' as she puts it."

Jasper laughed in spite of himself. He couldn't wait for a real kiss. It would be anything but a little peck. Clearing his head of _those _thoughts, he knew he had to close the original subject.

"I appreciate you doing everything you can. Sorry for going off on you, I just," Jasper paused a moment, looking for words. "I feel like I might go insane with worry sometimes."

Emmett's chuckling rumbled deep in his chest. "That's called being in love, bro. I still get that way some days with Rose."

"What are you talking about? She's always here."

Emmett looked over his shoulder and down the hall to where his wife stood helping a customer. "That doesn't mean I don't miss her while I'm at work and have a spare second to think." His eyes shone with love, and Jasper was once again reminded of how happy he was for his sister. The bond between Emmett and Rose was strong, and it made Jasper's heart ache at the sudden emotion that welled inside him.

It was Jasper's turn to poke fun at his friend. "Dude, you're killing me with all the feelings."

"Yeah, yeah. I love her. What can I say?"

"Go get her. You know you want to. I'm right behind you anyway to check my schedule."

The other man didn't have to be told twice. "One more thing. Dinner Saturday with the fam, then I'm leaving Sunday for training. I'll be in Phoenix for a week. Keep an eye on everyone for me?"

Jasper promised he would and mentioned calling up Garrett and having him hang around as much as he was able. Reaching the front counter, he waved the couple off for lunch. He found he had one more appointment today in the early afternoon. It was Thursday, not their busiest day. He looked to his best friend, who was doing some extensive color work on a sleeve.

"Hey, Ed. Can you handle things around here if I bug out after my one o'clock?"

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"I think I need to go clean some stuff out of my garage."

Edward's eyebrows raised in question.

"I'll be in for my clients, but then I'll need to be scarce for a few days."

"Good. I've been wondering if you were ever going to take a day off. Just make sure you swing by to see Mom. You know how she misses you if she doesn't see you." Edward grinned at his friend.

Jasper chuckled. "Mama Bear likes all her cubs close, but it's not really time off. It's more of a side project."

"Oh?"

Jasper laid out his plans for Edward until his one o'clock client showed.

Edward approved. He knew Jasper wouldn't rest until he'd set everything in order. Everyone could see Jasper's wheels turning. Edward didn't mind holding down the fort for his friend. "Rose and I can handle the shop. You go handle your stuff."

"Thanks, Ed." Jasper clapped his best friend on the back before waving his client over with a smile. "Prepped and ready. Let's get started on that color."

O.O.O

Alice hadn't seen a whole lot of Jasper since her flower delivery on Thursday. He'd been at work only when he'd had clients. She missed him. She wondered if he felt the same.

After wiping down the counters, she hugged Esme and made her way next door. Disappointment washed over her when she found no sign of Jasper. Instead, she found Garrett in the waiting area with a magazine. He waved her over and patted the seat next to his.

"Are you getting more ink done today?" Alice asked him with a smile as he set his magazine aside.

"Not today. I'm just loitering." He grinned at her.

"Kate dropped in today, and Esme invited you both for dinner."

"I can't wait. What's Esme making?"

"Roast chicken. I just put it in the oven."

"Yum! Happy Saturday to me." Garrett grinned and fist pumped the air.

Alice giggled, thankful for the distraction from Jasper's absence. The rest of the afternoon went quickly as she answered phones and swept floors.

O.O.O

Hours later, dinner was winding down, and Emmett saw an opportunity. He placed his napkin on his empty plate, grabbed his glass and stood.

"Glasses up, bitches."

"Emmett, language!" Esme chided as Bella covered Ren's ears with her hands.

Emmett looked to his sister-in-law. "Sorry, Bella."

Bella merely winked at him over her daughter's head. It wasn't the first time her daughter needed "muffs," and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Everyone else took their drink in hand, looking around to see if anyone else had a clue as to what was going on.

Emmett looked around at everyone and beamed. "Rosie and I made a baby!"

There was a stunned silence around the table as everyone took in this information. Expecting more of a reaction from his family, Emmett began to look a little crestfallen before his mother regained her wits and flew out of her chair. She swooped Rose into a bear hug, and the rest of the table erupted into laughter and cheers. Hugs were exchanged; handshakes and back slaps were delivered. Alice hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" Her words were genuine, but Jasper saw anxiety in her eyes.

The girls all gathered to one side of the table as the four men took their leave outside to have a celebratory cigar. Hearing the ladies chattering away inside made Emmett think of the time he'd be away. He pulled Garrett aside as Jasper and Edward tinkered with the motorcycle parked near the shop. The pair stood side by side, enjoying the cool evening air.

"I need a favor."

Garrett's ears perked up. "Name it."

"I'm going to be gone all next week for training. Can you help keep an eye on things around here?"

"Sure thing. Anything in particular I need to be aware of?"

"You heard about the incident on Thursday?"

Garrett nodded. He took a slow pull off his cigar, enjoying the flavor of the tobacco on his tongue as he waited for the other man to continue.

Emmett kept his voice down so the others didn't hear what they were talking about. "Jasper's about two seconds from going vigilante. I'm doing the best I can to find this guy, but I don't have much to work with. If anything happens while I'm gone, can I count on you to keep Jasper grounded?"

"Would it be so bad if he took the law into his own hands?" Garrett mused aloud.

Emmett gave him a sideways look. "You know I can't answer that."

"Do we know the whole story? What did this guy do to Alice?"

"Bella said Alice was pretty banged up when she first met her. According to Jasper, he kept her on lockdown wherever they stayed. He'd watch her every move. She says nothing sexual took place, and I have to take her word for it. Whatever happened, it was enough to mess her up. The whole situation is fucked up."

"You think he actually wants her back?"

Emmett flicked the ashes off the end of his cigar. "I'm not a shrink, but I'm thinking it has something to do with Alice's parents. If they were tight, he might just be trying to keep anything attached to their memory close. My gut says he'll be more bold next time he tries something."

Garrett shook his head in disgust. "That's messed up, man." Emmett agreed with him. "And Jasper can't go native on this dirt bag because—"

Emmett cut in. "—Because the dirt bag could still press charges, and Jasper's life would get extremely difficult."

"Unless the dirt bag was dead." Garrett said this as if he were speaking of nothing more important that the weather forecast.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Emmett calmly replied as he stared into the night sky.

The men smoked in thoughtful silence a few minutes more. When it became obvious Jasper and Edward were almost finished, Garrett turned back to Emmett. "I'll keep Jasper out of trouble on one condition."

Emmett raised an eyebrow as he looked over at his friend. Garrett's conditions usually consisted of a pizza and a six-pack. "I'm listening."

"I get to handle it my way."

This brought Emmett up short. He wasn't expecting that. Time was running out since Edward and Jasper were about to make their way back. Emmett thought quickly and sent a prayer to the night that he was making the right decision.

Turning to face Garrett, Emmett looked at him with hard eyes. "If anything happens while I'm gone, you can handle it however you see fit. None of it blows back on Esme or the girls. Got me?"

Garrett gave a short nod. He wasn't afraid of Emmett's challenge. In fact, he welcomed it. Nothing less was expected from a man like Emmett. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect everyone, Em. Esme took me in with the rest of your sorry lot."

Emmett exhaled in relief as his easygoing smile returned. He knew Garrett was good on his word. "You're a good friend to this family. I don't want to see you behind bars over this."

Garrett grinned and shook Emmett's outstretched hand, knowing they'd reached a mutual understanding. "Don't worry about me."

Edward sidled over to Emmett and Garrett as Jasper made his way inside. "You two making plans over here?"

"No plans that _I'm_ aware of." Emmett turned on his heel and ducked back inside, leaving the men alone.

Jasper helped with cleanup, staying near Alice in hopes that she'd tell him what was on her mind. Soon, the kitchen was spotless, and everyone began filing out to find their rest.

Alice was distracted by her thoughts and barely noticed Jasper's presence. She definitely needed to find a place to live now on her own. The thought nearly sent her into a panic. Could she support herself? She didn't know the answer to that. Jasper and the Cullens had been so generous to her, she wasn't sure if she could survive without them. Could she live alone? Maybe if she moved far away, somewhere her uncle couldn't find her. Alice remembered the note he'd sent with the flowers. He was still out there, and she knew he would always find her. Alice would never feel safe when she was alone, but it wasn't fair to Emmett and Rose that she stay. They needed their space. The room she was sleeping in would surely turn into the baby's nursery. Alice knew it was time to move out.

With a heavy heart, she turned to hang her apron in its place, nearly walking into Jasper. He was leaning against the counter with his arms folded.

"That's quite the frown for a night with such happy news."

Alice started slightly. "I didn't even realize you were still here."

Being near him in the quiet kitchen, her heart clenched. She had missed his voice. Alice walked into his arms and buried her nose in his chest. "Where have you been the last couple days? I've missed you. "

Jasper dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Sorry I've been scarce. I've had some things to take care of at home. But now I'm here, and I want to know how you're doing. You've looked anxious since the baby news. Wanna talk about it?"

"I didn't mean to. I hope no one else noticed." She looked up at him then. "I really _am_ happy for them. They've always wanted babies, and I know Rose will be an amazing mother."

"Yeah, she will. She's had a lot of practice raising me."

"I'm sure you weren't that bad." Alice smiled at the thought of Jasper being an uncle. She wondered if he wanted kids.

"So what's troubling you, kitten?"

"I've never looked for a place to live before. I'm not really sure how to go about it." She was proud her voice was steadier than she felt.

Jasper leaned away from her slightly to get a look at her. Was she serious? "What makes you think you have to move?"

"I'm sure they'll want their own space back, Jasper. I don't want to wear out my welcome."

Where was this coming from? "Have either of them mentioned anything like that to you?"

"Well," Alice hesitated. "No."

"Babies aren't born overnight. We've got nine months to plan for things."

The words ambled around in her brain for a moment before she realized that Jasper was right. She was being completely silly. Her heart lightened immediately.

"You're right. I'm getting ahead of myself. Thank you for that."

"No more worrying about this. It's a happy time to celebrate. Come on, I'll walk you upstairs."

Locking the cafe door behind them, he placed his hand on the small of her back. They walked up the stairs, and Emmett's words from earlier in the day came back to him. _"That's called being in love, bro." _Jasper was in love with Alice, he knew. He'd been thinking about it more and more over the last few days. He made sure she made it inside the apartment and locked the door before he headed back down the stairs to his bike. Staring at the closed door, he mulled over his feelings a bit more.

Jasper was completely sure there was no other for him. His heart no longer belonged to him; it had grown legs and abandoned him. Jasper pictured Alice curled up in her bed, cradling his walking heart like a stuffed animal. He chuckled to himself at the silly thought.

"I hope it's keeping you warm tonight, Alice," he whispered to the dark bedroom. Jasper wanted to be where his heart was, in her arms. He wanted to be the one she was curled around. The ache in his chest cinched tightly around his ribs. He missed her. As a result, he knew his bed would be even colder and lonelier this night.

O.O.O

On Wednesday morning, Alice took a break between pies to open the back door and stand in the cool morning air. She filled her lungs with it and wished Jasper were beside her to appreciate the beautiful sunrise. Her heart clenched at the thought. What was he up to?

Esme hummed a beautiful tune, and it brought Alice back to her surroundings. Comforted by the motherly presence, she turned back to her work. It was time to slice the cinnamon roll dough.

"I miss him, too," Esme said.

"Am I that obvious?" Alice felt grouchy that Esme always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. Who was she kidding? She was grouchy, period. Alice felt like she'd wither up and die if she didn't get to see Jasper soon.

"I was young and in love once. I know what heartsickness looks like. Plus, I love Jasper like he's my own son. The place is a little emptier when any of my kids are absent."

"Does he do this a lot?"

"It's not the first time, and it won't be the last." Esme added the last bit of piping to a cupcake before turning to Alice. "Men can only do one thing at a time. When they get on a tangent, they can't think of anything else until it's done. Whatever he's doing, he'll return to us once he's finished."

Alice sighed and patted the rolls into a buttered pan. Esme smiled at her as they returned to their companionable silence.

Several minutes passed before a low rumbling engine could be heard above the normal traffic of the street. Alice tensed as the sound bounced through the alley. It was rare that traffic used this alleyway, but someone was definitely driving closer. Was Felix back? Alice swallowed hard and looked to Esme. The vehicle parked behind the buildings and the driver cut the engine.

The fear in Alice's eyes prompted the older woman to move to the door and investigate the noise. Alice ran to the other side of the kitchen as Esme stepped outside.

"Speak of the devil. Is this what you've been up to?" Esme's laughter filtered in through the back door. Alice relaxed a little. Esme's face smiled at her through the entrance a moment later. "Come see, Alice. Everything's alright."

Trusting Esme above all, Alice moved back to the door to see what was going on. She found Jasper climbing out of an old blue pickup truck. The suspension had been modestly lifted, chrome pipes had been fitted to the sides to serve as a step, and everything was gleaming in the morning light. Alice liked the truck immediately.

"You finally got the old boy running. And you painted it, too. It looks wonderful, Jasper." Esme clapped, her eyes shining with pride.

Jasper strode over to them. "Good morning, Mama." He kissed Esme on the cheek and allowed her to fuss and cluck over him a moment before she released him. His eyes locked onto Alice who was inching toward him. "Good morning, kitten."

Alice sighed and her eyes closed gently; she loved listening to him speak. With friends and family, he was playful and his voice was smooth. When he was dealing with customers, his voice took on a slightly firmer, more professional tone, flexing when he needed to reassure or put someone at ease. She hadn't heard him speak to others the way he spoke to her, though. His voice turned warm and soft, like honey. It wrapped around her like a blanket that had been pulled from the dryer. Jasper's presence made her feel safe and happy, but his voice felt like a caress.

Opening her eyes again, Alice smiled and looked into Jasper's eyes. "Good morning."

Esme could barely contain herself as she looked between the two of them. She didn't mind in the least that they'd both forgotten she was standing there.

"Yes, well. I'll just be on my way and let the two of you talk." She moved to the door. "Don't hurry back, Alice!" Esme shut the door firmly behind her and chuckled to herself as she set about her business.

It seemed to be their habit as the young pair stood before each other, looking into one another's eyes. No words were exchanged, each simply content to be with the other once more.

Jasper broke the spell first. "You look pretty today."

Alice knew she was covered in cinnamon and flour. "I think you're just easy to please."

He couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh. "That's an awful lot of sass for so early in the morning."

"You'd be sassy, too, if someone you wanted to see was pretty much avoiding you for a week."

Alice suddenly found herself pressed against Jasper's chest as he hugged her. She relaxed immediately, forgetting at once that she was angry with him.

"I wasn't avoiding you. I just had to get my truck running so I could take you on a date in your pretty skirt." When she pulled back, Jasper looked into Alice's eyes and silently begged her forgiveness.

"You did that for me?" Her voice had a hint of shyness in it.

"Yes."

"It must've taken a lot of work."

Jasper gave her a mischievous smile. "Just the cleaning out the garage part. Putting in a new engine was a cakewalk after that."

Alice tried to remember what his garage looked like. There were all kinds of tools, and, if the picture in her mind was accurate, a racing bike or two. "Where do your racing bikes live, then?"

"I sold them," he said with a shrug.

Alice's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

Jasper just chuckled and shrugged.

"I know that was an important part of your life, Jasper. You just got rid of them?"

"It's no big deal, Alice. I don't race anymore. A guy's gotta grow up sometime, right? I can't drive my girl through the snow and cold on the back of a racing bike. Can't raise babies that way, either." His voice dropped off at the end.

Alice's heart melted from the warmth in his eyes. Babies? He was thinking about having a family—with her. She was a goner. Her hand went to his cheek and Jasper leaned into the gentleness of her touch.

"You didn't have to sell all your toys."

"Don't worry. I kept the black and chrome."

"Oh, good. I might have had to disown you if you'd gotten rid of that one."

He smiled then and placed a kiss in the palm he took from his face. "I better go get started on the office stuff I've been letting pile up."

"Oh! Esme's probably wondering where I went." Alice turned to go, but paused. "I'll see you later?"

"I'll be around," Jasper promised.

Alice wondered if she was imagining the hesitation that crossed his features. She didn't want to leave him; did he feel it, too? They were only separated by a wall now, but even that felt like too much. She gave him a little smile, and they parted ways then. Alice paused by the entry and looked over her shoulder. She found Jasper staring at her as he paused at the entrance. Knowing he'd been caught, he gave her a crooked smile and disappeared through the shop door. The grin that overtook her face carried her back to work.

Alice felt as if her world was right again, and the rest of her morning flew by. Esme sent her to the tattoo shop early with lunch and drinks for everyone.

"Take the rest of the day off."

"Are you sure?" Alice never wanted to leave Esme shorthanded.

"Yes, dear. Rose might need help with the phones today. The sun is out, and that seems to bring people in by the dozen."

Alice gathered the spoils, and Esme hugged her, sending her on her way. Using the front entrance, Alice hoped someone would see her coming and grab the door for her. Rose didn't disappoint.

"Hey, how are you today?"

"We're slammed. It's been a great day. Is that food? I'm starving." Rose took the bags from Alice and dug out a cup of fruit. She didn't even wait to find a spoon, her fingers were quicker tools for getting the nourishment to her belly.

"I've heard eating for two makes a girl hungrier." Alice couldn't keep her smile in check.

"Laugh it up. It'll be your turn someday."

Alice just blushed and unpacked the rest of the bags.

"Hey, I've got a lull right now. How about I wash up and take a gander at your lip?"

"Does it need one?"

Rose gave a noncommittal shrug. "Wouldn't hurt to see what it's up to."

"Okay." Alice obediently followed Rose to her station.

"Hop up." Rose patted the clean table that had been folded in the middle to make a seat. There was a box of purple gloves on the table behind Alice's perch. Rose grabbed two and gloved up. Moving in front of Alice again, Rose motioned to Alice's mouth. "May I?"

"Yes, please."

Rose gently pulled Alice's lip out and inspected the flat back of the stud.

"Looks good. Press on that with your tongue so I can see how it fits." Alice did so. The stud didn't poke out very far. "It looks like it fits well. How's it feel?"

"Feels good to me."

Rose pulled her gloves off. "Good, good. Sit tight. I'll be right back."

Alice looked around at the pictures hanging on the walls. There was an oil painting signed by Edward that she hadn't noticed before. It must have been new. The counters were lined with plastic drawers that kept all of Rose's tools and supplies organized. The autoclave sat proudly in the corner; Alice noticed a few sealed packets on top of it. Rose liked to sterilize her more popular jewelry ahead of time in case things got busy. The tall blonde was smart and efficient in her work, and Alice admired her for it.

The door opened, and Alice's head turned, expecting to greet Rose. She found Jasper in the doorway instead. His eyes never left hers as he closed the door, locked it, and crossed the small space to her.

"Rose says you've healed nicely."

This news and Jasper's proximity only meant one thing. Alice was finally going to get kissed.

Sure that he could hear her heart pounding, Alice swallowed and waited. Jasper's eyes were darker than she'd ever seen them. There was no doubt in her mind that he wanted her. The knowledge made her feel womanly like she'd never felt before. Goosebumps broke out over her skin as her breath hitched in her throat.

Jasper reached for her then. One hand threaded itself into her hair. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and watched her eyes flutter closed at his touch. His right hand slid up her neck until he cradled Alice's head in his hand.

"You can tell me to stop at any time," he whispered.

Alice opened her eyes then. There was a warm curling in her belly. She trusted him and she wanted him. Hoping he would understand, she swallowed the timid voice in her head and said the boldest thing she could think of. "Stop thinking and be my man."

Jasper pulled back slightly to look at her. He smiled at her.

"Kitten's getting her claws." He moved closer and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm proud of you for that."

"Please."

Jasper's mouth covered hers in an instant. He found her mouth was hot and softer than he'd imagined. He kissed her again slowly, feeling her pulse rocket beneath his thumb. Jasper savored the taste of her lips as he explored each precious curve.

He deepened the kiss, and Alice's knees squeezed his hips. Her fingers traced the lines of Jasper's chest over his cotton t-shirt. Pressing her palms flat, she found his pounding heart. All thought had been chased from her mind. His hands were gentle; his kisses were insistent. Alice never wanted him to stop. Her hands moved to his sides before cupping his shoulder blades. She pressed him closer as she opened her mouth to him again.

Pulling away gently, he kissed her once more before she opened her eyes to him. They were almost black. Jasper knew he needed to stop now before he lost his head.

Rose rapped on the door. "Come on, wrap it up! I've got customers coming."

Breathless, he looked to Alice, who was in no better shape. He kissed her once more. She sighed against him.

Resting his forehead against hers, he took a moment to catch his breath. "I have to go."

Jasper could think of nothing he wanted to do less. He didn't even care about the gravel in his voice.

Alice nodded. She gave him a little smile.

He straightened his shirt and smoothed his hair before stepping back into the hall.

"Feel better?" Rose asked him.

"Yes and no." He grinned at her. The smoldering embers of his heart had been reignited into a bonfire. If he wasn't careful to contain it, he'd end up with a blaze that would consume everything in sight. He needed some fresh air.

She nodded in understanding. "Get out of here before you go full caveman and drag her out of here by her hair."

"Yes, ma'am."

Rose waited until Jasper had disappeared back into his office before opening her door again. She found Alice where she'd left her with a dreamy smile on her face.

"That is some mighty fine sex hair you're sporting there, sister."

Alice looked suddenly stricken. "It wasn't like that. We didn't—"

"Relax. I was just kidding." Rose moved to help Alice straighten her hair. She lowered her voice. "Was that your first real kiss?"

The younger girl nodded sheepishly. "I didn't know it could be like that. I hope he liked it, too."

Rose laughed. "He definitely did. Jasper was practically beating his chest when he walked out the door. I think there was even mention of leaping tall buildings and ruling the world or something."

Alice laughed with her friend, thankful for the reassurance.

"Now, float your little fairy wings back on out there. I've got a customer coming soon. Maybe Bella can come over tonight, and we can eat popcorn and talk about boys."

"I think there should be ice cream involved."

"Deal."

Rose hugged her friend and sent her on her way. Staying behind to tidy up, Rose smiled to herself at the whole thing. Her brother was finally happy again. That was something to celebrate indeed.

. 


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm borrowing Stephenie Meyer's characters. Thanks to AndrewsLove0491 and MarchHare5. For luvrofink.**

For the third morning in a row, Alice woke with a smile on her lips. Jasper had met her in her dreams and filled them with his kisses and glimpses of the future. Her heart was so full, she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep the contents to herself.

Saturday morning's alarm was silenced before it had a chance to wake Rose. Alice had been dressed and ready for work for over an hour, so she'd spent the time drawing the little blond girl she'd seen in her dreams. Rose's eyes looked back at her from the page, but the little one had Emmett's dimples. She'd be a heartbreaker for sure.

Familiar sounds from the alley brought Alice to her window. She watched Jasper turn off his bike and swing his leg over. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and headed for the tattoo shop.

Jasper had arrived extremely early, but it was nearly time for her to be to work. She wanted to see him. Alice grabbed her bag and her shoes before padding silently to the front door and letting herself out. Sitting on the top step to tie her shoes, Alice took a deep breath of the crisp, autumn morning air into her lungs.

Shoes laced, Alice looked carefully over the railing. She could see the whole alley from her perch; there was no one in sight, and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. She wondered how long it would be before she could go outside alone like a normal person. She mentally calculated the steps. The back door wasn't that far away. Alice hoped it wasn't locked. She cursed her pounding heart as she dashed down the stairs.

The door was shut tightly but not locked. Alice turned the knob easily in her hand and willed herself to calm down.

"Good morning," she called softly as she shut the door behind her.

"In here," Jasper called from his office.

Alice pulled at her shirt to smooth it around the strap of her backpack and moved to Jasper's doorway. Jasper was hunched over his desk with his hair pulled back. He was clean shaven around his goatee and was wearing a pair of thin, black-framed glasses. His white T-shirt was clean, and Alice could smell traces of his cologne from where she stood. All coherent thought left her as she remembered how that scent had clung to her shirt after he'd left her in Rose's room.

"Everything okay?" Jasper had just opened the shop's checkbook and was peering at her over his glasses. He was suddenly concerned at Alice's, though welcomed, unexpected appearance.

"Yes, fine," Alice stammered. The adrenaline from her short trek mixed with the endorphins produced by Jasper's proximity were clouding her brain.

"Did Rose come with you?"

"No. She's still asleep."

"You came alone?"

Alice nodded dumbly. Her heart somersaulted at the bright smile she received.

"That's good." Jasper set his pen down and sat back in his chair, hands resting behind his head. He looked at her expectantly.

Alice still hadn't moved from the door.

"What's up?" he asked, though he knew why she was here. It was written all over her face. Jasper was glad he was sitting down since the force of the revelation hitting him would have surely taken him off his feet.

"I wanted to see you."

Jasper held her eyes a moment before calmly beckoning her over with a flick of his long fingers.

Alice swallowed nervously before making her way to him. She set her backpack on the floor next to his desk as Jasper rolled his chair back slightly. He patted his knee gently, and Alice sank down to his lap. She draped her legs sideways across his thighs, and Jasper threaded his fingers around her waist. Comforted, Alice leaned into him and closed her eyes.

Having her in his arms was a heady feeling for Jasper. She was warm and soft, a stark contrast to the hard lines of the tools of his trade. She smelled of gentle soap and honey, not like the sharp chemicals used to keep the shop spotless and sterile. Jasper placed a kiss on her forehead before Alice turned to look in his eyes. He could see her heart was close to the surface, and he longed to hear Alice tell him what was on it.

"Why did you want to see me?"

His gentle question urged Alice to sit up slightly, hoping to read his features. She wanted to be able to look into his whole face. She got sidetracked by his mouth, though. Her thoughts returned to the way his lips had explored hers and the way his hands had felt in her hair.

"Alice?"

Her eyes flew back to his. She gathered every bit of courage she could muster from the deepest parts of her being.

"I hope it's not too soon." She didn't want to screw this up. Jasper's eyes invited her thoughts, and Alice knew she couldn't keep it in anymore. "I love you, and I want to be with you always."

It was all out on the table.

The very last bits of the wall Jasper had built up around his heart crumbled away at her feet. Alice's words washed over him like a soothing balm.

Pressing his forehead to hers, he reached up to cup her jaw. Her pulse was racing.

"That's the best news I've ever heard."

Alice smiled at him and let out her breath.

"I love you, too." Jasper sealed his declaration with a kiss.

Alice sighed, knowing he meant it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered her mouth to his.

It wasn't long before Esme's car pulled up. She'd soon be opening the kitchen next door. It was time to begin the day's work.

Jasper set Alice on her feet once more and stood to walk her to the door. "Come find me when you're finished with Esme."

Alice was already counting down the minutes.

O.O.O

Garrett's foot tapped out a rhythm as he flipped the page of his magazine and Edward looked over the schedule book while his fingers mapped out a complicated melody on the glass counter. Jasper leaned back in his chair to stretch the tension in his shoulders, letting out an impatient exhale.

Rose finished tidying her room, and she made her way to check the schedule one more time. She wanted a nap and an entire watermelon—not necessarily in that order. She found all three guys in this state of agitation.

"Good lord, it sounds like a bunch of teenage girls out here with all your sighing and fidgeting."

"We're just waiting on some customers, dear sister."

"What's on the books for you two?" Rose looked to Edward.

"Nothing. Both our afternoon clients bailed."

Rose looked around. The shop was clean, the sun was shining, and she knew Esme was near closing.

"Well, are you two the bosses, or aren't you?"

Jasper looked at Edward before looking back to Rose. "What?"

"It's Saturday, and it's abnormally dead around here. Business has been good lately, so I think the shop can handle an extra half-day off."

The blond man sat up much straighter in his chair. He liked the sound of that.

"I like where you're going with this, Rose. Ed?"

"I'll send the phone to the answering service."

Garrett tossed his magazine aside. "I'll put a sign on the door."

"Meeting adjourned," Rose said as her heels clacked down the hall toward the back door.

"There's beer in my fridge and a game on in thirty minutes if anybody's interested. Ren should be up from her nap by now."

Garrett grinned when Jasper volunteered to snag a pie from Esme. "You're just looking for any chance to get your lips on Alice."

Jasper punched his friend squarely in the arm. Garrett was completely right in his assumption, but he couldn't let Garrett have the satisfaction of knowing that. Jasper couldn't wait to get back to her. Her whispered confession had been with him all day, warming his insides. He hadn't gotten a damn thing done, and he didn't even care. Jasper's brain was planning and plotting and working out the future. His heart was dreaming of the curve of her hip and how soft the skin had been that his thumb had been fortunate enough to brush over this morning.

Tasks completed and doors locked, Edward and Garrett went upstairs to warm up the TV while Jasper made his way to Esme's kitchen

He walked into what looked like the aftermath of a tornado. Esme was putting together sandwiches, and Renata was running orders to customers. The dish pit was overflowing, and Jasper could see the dining room was full.

"Need a hand?"

Esme looked up from her station and gave him a little laugh. "Tia was sick today. Alice has been running the till since we got slammed with customers. I've gotten spoiled by all her help around here. Are you here for lunch?"

"Just some pie. We closed early since all our customers must have come here instead."

Renata came around the corner, saw Jasper standing there with his hands in his pockets, and greeted him. "You can't have her yet! I need her more than you do."

Jasper gave her a winning smile, knowing Renata was referring to Alice. "I doubt that very much."

Renata and Esme shared a look and began laughing as if Jasper weren't standing right there watching them.

"What?"

"Nothing. Wash up and help me with this last order."

"Yes, Mama." Jasper scrubbed his hands thoroughly and sidled up next to Esme.

"Something happened this morning," she stated quietly as they worked.

Jasper was unsurprised at his adopted mother's bluntness. "Yes."

"She's been floating all day."

"So have I."

Esme plated an order, garnished it, and set it in the window for Renata. She returned and neither of them missed a beat. Jasper knew what was coming. Mothers couldn't help themselves. Esme wouldn't rest until Jasper told her what was going on. He knew he'd suffer far less ribbing at her hands than he would when the guys found out.

"Well?"

Jasper kept his eyes on the task at hand, but suddenly he couldn't stop smiling. "She told me she loved me."

"Good."

"I'm going to marry her, Mama."

"I know, and you're going to move quickly."

Jasper pulled up short and looked at Esme. "What do you mean?"

She didn't even pause as she plated the sandwich Jasper had just finished. Esme took her time finishing the order and placing it in the window before returning to Jasper.

"Jasper, we've all been waiting a long time for you to find your One. We've all been waiting for the spark to return to your eyes. You've been strutting around here like a peacock since Alice came back from the bus station. There's no doubt in my mind that she's the girl for you, and I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if it's a short courtship."

Jasper snorted in shock. He stood there, mouth gaping, trying to reconcile her statement in his brain. Before he could form any sort of reply, Esme brought him a boxed pie and ushered him to the door.

"Gotta run. I'll send her to you when we're all finished." Esme kissed Jasper's cheek and closed the door behind him.

Jasper stood in the alley, wondering what just happened.

"Are you going to stand out there all day? The game started ten minutes ago," Edward shouted at him from above.

Jasper shook himself and moved to join his friends. Esme's words weren't far from his mind all afternoon.

O.O.O

Esme had seen the last of the customers out and the front door was finally locked for the day.

Alice was exhausted. Normally she'd bake and prep all morning with Esme, then leave about lunchtime. Unfortunately, they were shorthanded today, so Alice cheerfully rolled up her proverbial sleeves to help clean up and shut down. She liked the work but was definitely looking forward to having a nap before dinner.

Alice smiled to herself at the sudden epiphany that "dinner with the family" meant _she_ was one of the family. Esme and her clan had welcomed Alice to their table just as they had Jasper and Garrett. She belonged; she had a place. They had become her family and she theirs.

Renata was cleaning and restocking the dining room while Esme scrubbed pots, pans and containers too large for the dishwasher. Alice packed away food and wiped down all the workstations in between the dishwasher cycles.

Esme came out of the dish pit, drying her hands on her apron. She surveyed Alice's handiwork and was pleased; the girl knew how to run a tidy ship. They were nearly finished, and it was time to start thinking of tonight's dinner.

"I guess Rose and the boys shut down the tattoo shop early today. Maybe we should bump up dinner a couple hours. What do you think?"

"I'm sure Rose would love an earlier dinner. She's been hungry and sleepy. Maybe that way she can catch up on some rest before Emmett comes home tomorrow afternoon."

Finished with the food, Alice stashed the containers in the cooler and grabbed the broom. Esme mixed a cleaning solution and began scrubbing behind Alice. In no time the floors were clean, and the kitchen was spotless.

Renata breezed through the kitchen to grab her things off her designated hook on the wall. "I'm out of here, girls. There's a margarita calling my name. See you Tuesday!"

Alice giggled, and Esme waved her off.

"Would you mind taking the garbage with you, Alice? I'll lock up behind you and head out the front. I've got a few errands to run nearby before dinner tonight."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll let everyone know dinner's at six."

"Perfect." Esme hugged the girl and sent her on her way.

Alice made her way to the dumpsters in the alley with two bulging plastic bags. The day was much warmer than she'd expected, but there was a breeze that kept the air moving. It would feel nice coming in through her window as she napped.

A song filled her heart, and she found herself humming as she reached the oversized green receptacle. As she heaved one bag into it, she noticed a familiar red car parked sideways at the end of the alley.

Alice froze. There was no one in the car. Fear prickled up her spine, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I was wondering if you'd ever venture outside without clinging to one of them."

_His_ voice came from behind her and sent of wave of fear through Alice. It coiled around her, turning the blood in her veins to ice. She turned slowly to face him.

"Hello, Uncle Felix."

Her voice was foreign to her own ears. It was small and insecure, as if she'd never grown up and broken through the shell of her old self. Had the last several months even been real?

Alice's eyes darted about as she searched for an escape. Felix stood between her and the stairs that led to her refuge, her family. She couldn't run past him to the other end of the alley; he'd head her off before she had the chance. With a glance back over her shoulder, she saw the car again. It was wedged in too tightly to get around. There was no way out.

Alice was hit with the realization that she'd never be free. Her knees wobbled at the weight of it. Her anxiety spiked and threatened to squeeze the air out of her lungs. It felt like the whole world was pressing down on her as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Felix sneered at her. "That's right. You knew this was inevitable. You belong with me."

Alice didn't move. She couldn't speak for fear of choking on the bile rising in her throat. She simply stared at the ground and hung her head as Felix made his way toward her.

"There's my good girl. Come on, I'll take you home."

Home?

Something fierce snapped inside Alice. She _was _home. Everyone she loved was here. Her life was here, and she didn't want to leave it. There wasn't anything for her anywhere else. Felix wasn't her home. Life with him was a prison. Fuck that.

She was filled with a rage she'd never felt. Adrenaline coursed through her veins causing her to weigh the choice between fight or flight. The old her always hid and waited out the danger. She wasn't that Alice anymore. Jasper called her his kitten, but she felt there may be a lioness lurking in her heart.

Tension seeped into her muscles and readied them to pounce. Alice could almost _feel _claws come through her fingertips as the lioness lent them; she was on the prowl.

_Fight,_ she growled in the back of Alice's mind.

Alice drew strength from the feeling stirring inside her as she took in a deep breath through her nose. She lifted her head to fix her gaze on Felix. Gritting her teeth, she lunged at him. He was caught off guard when both her palms connected with his chest. His feet left the ground, and he landed flat on his back. Alice rushed past him to get to the stairs, but he regained his wits and grabbed her ankle. She went down, skinning both knees.

"No! I'm not going back. I'm not leaving here!" Alice grabbed a handful of gravel and pelted him with it. He coughed and spat out the few pebbles that made it into his mouth.

"They made me your guardian. You're mine. Come quietly, or I'll chain you to your bed for a month," he rasped, still trying to get up.

"I'm twenty years old! You're not my guardian anymore. You can't keep me."

She kicked at the fingers wrapped around her ankle before bending the captive knee and kicking out again with her free leg. Alice's heel connected with Felix's face, and she heard his nose crunch. He cursed her as he covered his face with his arm. It stunned him long enough for her to get her foot free. She scrambled up off the ground and ran.

"Jasper! Rose!" Alice screamed. She was almost to the steps. Felix's hand closed around her wrist and yanked her back violently.

"He can't save you this time, sweetheart." Felix ground out the words through his clenched teeth.

Both doors upstairs opened at about the same time. Jasper stepped outside to find Alice being dragged down the alley. His brain was too slow to process what was going on at first. He watched Alice pull against the man with all her might, but he was stronger and he was impatient. The man turned with a right hook across Alice's face. Comprehension dawned and kicked Jasper's head into high gear.

"Alice!" Jasper hollered, flying down the stairs. He made it halfway down before vaulting himself over the side of the railing. His boots barely touched the ground before he took off at a dead run.

Bella exited her apartment and stood frozen in horror at the scene. Rose was beside her, clutching a plastic cup filled with watermelon as she stared wide-eyed at her brother sprinting across the alley. Edward quickly assessed the situation and moved into action. He gave orders to his wife.

"Girls, hole up together and lock the door. Do NOTopen this door until you hear my voice. Understand?"

"Yes," Bella whispered.

"Call Esme and tell her to stay where she is until we call her."

"Got it." Bella kissed her husband quickly before gathering Rose and ushering her inside the apartment.

Edward tipped his head to her, then turned to Garrett. The two nodded to each other as Edward swiftly headed down the stairs.

Garrett calmly stood by and made sure he heard the deadbolt slide into place behind the girls before pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Seth, round up the Wolfpack."

Felix and Alice reached the car when she heard Jasper call out. Felix attempted to stuff her through the driver's side, knowing time was short. Jasper was nearly to them. Alice struggled and pulled in every attempt to escape, but Felix quickly grew impatient and roughly grabbed a handful of her hair. Her neck strained at the force he used to pull her back to himself before slamming her head against the car. Alice went limp, and Felix maneuvered her into the car before closing the door after himself and taking off.

Jasper hurled curses at Felix and charged after the car. He kept running even as the tires sprayed gravel back at him.

"Come on, man," Edward called to him. He'd already swung a long leg over his bike. "We'll follow them and get her back."

Jasper doubled back and jumped on his own bike. He strapped on his helmet as the engine roared to life, and he took off. He felt Edward in his wake as they turned onto the street in the direction Felix had gone. The red Ford Contour was nowhere in sight, so they split off at the next block to search. He couldn't be too far. Jasper wouldn't rest until he'd found them.

After nearly ten minutes, Jasper's neck was sore from whipping it back and forth to check down each street he passed. He stopped at a red light and scanned the traffic ahead of him. He caught sight of a red car about eight blocks ahead, making a right turn to head in the same direction Jasper was. When Edward pulled around the corner, Jasper knew it was the one they were looking for.

Jasper turned in his seat to wave at Garrett, who was a block behind him then pointed ahead of them both. Garrett nodded in acknowledgment.

Caring little for traffic laws, or even his own safety at the moment, Jasper fought to get a handle on his emotions. All he could think about was how he wanted to break every bone in Felix's body for hurting on Alice. He growled at the thought. Jasper would see to it that the man would never again lay hands on any woman. Jasper was going to get Alice back and he was going to make sure she'd never fear like this again. Then he was going to take her to his bed and love her for the rest of his days. Her home would be his arms as long as she wanted them.

Edward rumbled alongside Jasper as they tailed traffic, keeping an eye on Felix's car. Garrett wasn't far behind. Jasper was itchy all over and wanted nothing more than to catch up to the car _now. _Leaning forward over his bike, he opened the throttle. Edward stuck an arm out and shook his head. He pointed two fingers at his eyes before pointing ahead of them. Jasper understood Edward meant to simply keep track of them for now. Of course they wouldn't want Felix to get spooked and try to lose them again. All Jasper could do for now was hope and pray Alice was all right. They were too far behind to see any sign of her.

At another stop light they pulled off into a business's parking lot to maintain cover. Garrett called Seth again and told him where they were and where Garrett thought they might be headed.

"He says the gang will be waiting," he reported as the light turned green once more.

Jasper nodded before pulling back into traffic and continued trailing the red car. He knew he had to keep his head. Running ahead of everyone and rushing a madman would only put Alice in more danger.

_Take care of her first, then you can take care of the scum._

The pursuit was about to leave the busier suburban area and enter into quieter, more wooded terrain. They were headed into the Wolfpack's territory. Felix was sure to spot them soon and the fight would be on.

To his left, Garrett's face was set in hard lines. He caught Edward's reflection to his right. His eyes were hardened to stone and his jaw looked as if it had been cut from granite. Part of the tension left Jasper's shoulders then. His closest friends had his back. They were willing to battle.

Traffic thinned out soon after, leaving the three of them out in the open and obvious. Felix checked his mirrors and caught sight of them.

"We're coming for you!" Garrett yelled into the wind at the shock of recognition that ghosted over Felix's features.

Jasper grinned as the car sped up. He was ready for the chase. With one last thought of Alice, he gave his mind over to the hunt. Felix would pay for Alice's fear and for every single scar he'd inflicted upon her, visible or not, before the day was through.

He scanned the horizon while making mental notes of what they were getting into. There were no cars in sight, but the road would begin to wind within the mile. Thick trees lined either side of the road, cutting down on the late afternoon light and becoming possible obstacles. Jasper wanted to get out around the car, but thought better of it. He couldn't risk getting run off the road right now.

Alice opened her eyes in the passenger seat of the car. Her left eye only gave her a crack of light. She reached up to touch it; her eye was nearly stuck shut with caked blood. Her brow throbbed then, and she slowly brought her hands back to her lap. The blurry outline of trees whizzed by her out the window, and a voice cursed beside her as the car accelerated.

Felix.

She bolted upright with a gasp. Alice suddenly remembered everything that had happened. There was no way she was going to wait to find out where they were going. She'd run away from him once, and he'd chased her for six months. Felix's punishment would be severe. She may never see the sun again.

Alice was determined to get away. She pulled at the door handle. It was locked.

Felix grabbed her arm, yanking her away from the buttons. "Not a chance, honey."

His eyes flicked to each of his mirrors again. What had him so flustered? He was usually so calculated and sure. At least he was when he was sober. Alice noticed that his usual bravado was gone. She turned to see what he'd seen, but because her eye was pasted shut, her ears picked up the rumble before she saw them. Edward, Garrett, and Jasper were following closely behind. Hope sparked and gave her the courage to try again. Maybe if she was able to get out of the car somehow, Jasper would be able to get to her.

"Let me out!" she shrieked.

Alice's eyes fell to the driver's side controls. She reached over, pressed the button, and slammed the shifter forward into park. The transmission protested loudly as a furious clicking sound came from under the hood. The car began to slow slightly. Felix threw her off the shifter and attempted to maintain control of the car. Alice belted herself in quickly, knowing there was only one way she was getting out of this car.

With a shout, she lunged at Felix again, clawing at his face and pounding her fists against his body and head. The car began to swerve between the lanes and even drifted to the shoulder as Felix defended himself with one arm. Cursing, he threw an elbow. It glanced off the side of Alice's head, and she barely felt it. She grabbed the top of the steering wheel, cranking it hard to the right. Felix stomped both his feet on the brake, but it was too little, too late. The car careened off the road and through the ditch before slamming into a tree.

Jasper's heart hammered in his chest as he watched all this take place. Before he'd even come to a full stop, he moved to lower the kickstand. His boot slipped off once, twice, three times before the heel got enough friction to catch. In his frustration Jasper nearly ran to the wreck in his helmet. He ripped it from his head and tossed it to Edward at the last moment.

Both airbags had deployed, and he was thankful for even that small bit of protection for Alice. As he came around the car, the passenger door opened, and Alice lurched out, coughing. It was a good sign and gave Jasper hope. She was still alive, and all her extremities seemed to be working properly.

"Jasper?"

Her voice was hoarse and her legs were unsteady, but she had a smile for him anyway. He pressed her to him quickly before helping her to the grass for a seat. Alice leaned against the back tire and smiled up at him.

"You followed me."

"Of course I did." He gave her a little smile in return. The emotion pressing on his insides threatened to overwhelm him, but Jasper knew he couldn't let his guard down just yet.

"You stay here. I don't care what you hear, you stay put. Got me?"

Alice nodded at him.

"I've got to take care of this so I can take you home. Keep your head down." Jasper left her to join his friends around the back of the car.

"Whoa, there. Where do you think you're going, big guy?" Garrett, who was nearest the driver's side, watched Felix struggle to get up after falling out his door. It was obvious the impact of the crash had dazed Felix. Jasper had zero pity for him. The sight of Alice's kidnapper set Jasper's teeth on edge.

In a swift move, he planted the toe of his boot directly into Felix's stomach. Edward and Garrett kept their distance, allowing Jasper to have his space. They both knew he wanted this. God knew they'd do the same in his place.

The man coughed and sputtered before rising to his hands and knees, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You piece of shit!" Jasper yelled at him before bringing his fist down on the side of his head. Another kick from Jasper's black boot connected with the man's side. "Get up! Come throw a few punches with someone your own size."

Edward stepped forward and placed himself between Jasper and Felix. Hands in pockets, he pressed a shoulder against Jasper's. "That's enough for now."

Jasper pushed back against Edward's side, contemplating another blow, but he knew Edward was right. They needed to figure out what to do from here. Jasper could see Felix wasn't going anywhere. The man was still coughing and gasping on his side in the grass. Jasper spat on the man in disgust before allowing himself to be ushered away.

Garrett pulled Edward and Jasper several paces away. They were out of earshot from the others but still able to keep an eye on Felix. Jasper glanced at Alice; she was just where he'd left her. Her head was between her knees, but she seemed to be breathing normally.

"Listen. There's the possibility of a car driving by at any moment. I want you three out of here before someone comes by and calls the cops. Jasper, you need to get Alice out of here, and you both need to get back to the girls."

Edward nodded his assent and moved on a few paces. "I need to call Mom and let her know everyone's okay."

Jasper shook his head and took a step closer to Garrett. "What are you talking about? I'm not leaving here until I know this guy isn't coming back for Alice ever again."

"Dude. He'll be taken care of."

"No, I have to make sure he knows what'll happen if he ever comes near any of us again."

Garrett put a hand on Jasper's shoulder and looked him squarely in the eyes. Jasper sensed his friend's seriousness and gave his full attention to what Garrett had to say.

"You and I both know he'll come again. There's only one way this ends. There's only one way you and Alice get to live in peace and have your happily ever after."

Jasper picked up the unspoken words, and he knew what Garrett was going to do. He swallowed the heaviness of the moment.

"You're the closest thing I have to a brother, Garrett. I can't ask this of you. This isn't your fight. You shouldn't have to live with his blood on your hands because there's no going back after that."

"You're not asking anything of me, brother. I'm telling you how it is. I won't lose any sleep over this dirtbag, and we don't have time to debate this right now. You need to get Alice and go."

Jasper opened his mouth to argue, but Garrett cut him off. "Listen to your pit boss. I'm not going to be swayed on this."

"We need to get going, Jasper." Edward was already on his bike with his helmet on and his phone pocketed.

Jasper felt uneasy handing the decision, and by extension the consequences, over to Garrett, but it was obvious the man's mind was made up. There was a bigger plan here unknown to Jasper and he could see it was no longer up to him. He hugged Garrett's shoulder before walking back to the car.

Felix was still lying in the grass holding his side. It looked like he was having some difficulty breathing, and Jasper was sure there were at least a few cracked ribs under there.

He found Alice and placed his fingertips at her elbow. Her head came up, relief flooding her eyes.

"Hey, kitten. Can you ride?"

"I think so." She nodded, and Jasper gave her a tight smile. There was still much weighing on him, but he was just happy to be taking her home in one piece.

"Let's get out of here." Jasper pulled her gently to her feet.

Garrett was on the phone with his back to the car, and all the others were gone. Felix knew it was his only chance to get away; he wasn't far from the woods.

He'd seen their faces, knew their names. One phone call about how they'd taken Alice was all he'd need to make to have them picked up on kidnapping charges. He may even be able to blame the crash on them. The police would hand Alice over to him, and there would be nothing any of them could do about it. Then he'd take Alice, and they'd disappear for good. No one would be able to take her away again; he'd make sure of it.

Felix was thinking all this through and formulating plans as he slowly, quietly dragged himself toward the lush canopy of the forest. A few feet past the edge, he grasped a narrow tree trunk and hoisted himself up. The light was fading quickly, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd slept on the ground in the woods. It would be no big deal if not for the searing pain in his side. He made his way deeper into the forest in hopes he'd lose himself there before Garrett turned around to find him gone.

The other man ended his call. Seth and his motorcycle club were on their way. Garrett turned back to find that Felix was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't help the smile on his lips. "Perfect."

Checking for signs of anyone coming and finding none, Garrett quickly stashed his bike in the woods before making his way back to the wrecked car. Fluids had already begun pooling underneath it; some were flammable and some were not. Garrett knew the clock was ticking. He needed to be careful, and he needed to be thorough. The large hunting knife at his side sliced easily through the rubber of the front passenger tire.

His ears caught the sound of a car pulling up. Garrett put his knife away before assuming his most charming smile and walking to the road. A middle-aged, blond woman was slowing to a stop and rolling down her window.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to call anyone for you?" One hand pressed to her chest while the other nervously fanned her flushed cheeks.

Garrett figured this woman was a mother by her nearly incapacitating concern. He leaned over and placed his hands on his knees so he could peer into the car. She was alone and the only person he'd have to convince.

"Oh, no thank you, ma'am. I've already called the police, and they're on their way."

"Are you sure?" Her eyes darted between Garrett and the car, scanning him for possible injury. He thought she would lay a motherly palm on his forehead at any moment to check for a fever.

"I'm fine, really. Just a bit shaken up. I must have picked up something sharp on the road. Be careful as you drive by."

The woman didn't look totally convinced, but he bid her a good afternoon, and she went on her way. Three of the Wolfpack rumbled up behind her not two minutes later.

Garrett greeted Seth, Jake and Sam. All had black hair and the red tones of summer's sun on their Native American skin. "Where are the others?"

Seth answered him. "We left three behind to set up a roadblock and keep watch. Three more are coming from the other direction to do the same."

Garrett laughed. "It sounds like you boys are old pros at this."

"It's not the first time we've taken out the trash." Jake grinned at him.

"Speaking of which, the dirtbag in question thinks he got the slip on me about ten minutes ago. He's not moving too quickly. Jasper gave him a once over after the crash."

"Good man," Sam piped up. The others nodded in agreement.

"Did you bring the stuff I asked for?" Garrett looked again to Seth, who produced two paper bags and a few sheets of paper with a pen.

"Booze and ingredients for a suicide note. Have you touched the car?"

"I just punctured a tire. No prints, though."

"Jake here's ready for a hunt, so we'll take care of the car while you write. That should give the guy enough of a head start. We'd better get wrapped up here quickly. If a cop happens upon our roadblock or someone gets suspicious, we'll all be screwed."

Jake was bouncing around on the balls of his feet like a boxer before letting out a loud howl. Garrett just shook his head at the man and left them to it. The three of them each pulled a set of blue plastic gloves from a bag stashed on the back of Sam's bike, gloved up, and started searching the car.

Garrett grabbed a set of his own and within minutes had crafted a handwritten, block letter note filled with sorrow over the deaths of his only family and the inability to go on. There was also a bit in there about taking a bottle into the woods and hoping the wolves found him. Garrett was pleased with it and stashed it between a rock and a tree nearby. It was close enough to get noticed by the cops, but not so close that it would get incinerated when they torched the car.

He was betting on an open-and-shut case. The area was clearly posted, warning of the danger. There had been several maulings in the last few years: lost backpackers, a careless teenager, even a game warden. All roads in were gated and posted so heavily that the warning was hard to miss. Anyone wandering around the woods was certainly looking for trouble or at least a little excitement in their lives. The local round-up section in the paper frequently mentioned teenagers being hauled home after being caught in the woods, daring each other in a little farther.

"Garrett, come check this out."

Back at the car, Sam emptied the contents of one bottle throughout the interior of the car, saving a little for under the damaged hood. Jake was standing nearby and looking more than a little eager to get going on the next part of the plan.

Garrett found Seth by the trunk poking through a couple boxes.

"I'm not sure we should leave this stuff. Any ideas?"

Garrett nodded and clasped his friend on the back. "I know someone who will be very happy to see these boxes. I'll strap them to my bike and take them with me."

"It's twilight. Pack up and head out. The wolves are probably already out scouting for dinner. Sam and Jake are good trackers, and it shouldn't take long to find Felix and drive him to them. We'll torch the car on the way out."

"I appreciate it." Garrett looked to the others. They were taking a risk and putting themselves on the line for him.

"Don't worry about it, man. It sounds like the world will be better off after tonight. We all volunteered for this. Nobody here takes too kindly to men who mistreat women."

Sam tossed the empty bottle onto the passenger side floor mat before opening the other and dumping half the contents around the trunk of the car.

"The rest is for Felix." With a boyish grin, he capped the bottle of cheap vodka.

Seth helped Garrett pack up and sent him off. Garrett waved to them before riding off into the waning light.

"Let's go, boys. We don't want to get caught in there, too."

With some eager laughter, raucous howls, and playful yipping noises, the three of them entered the woods. Felix couldn't have gotten too far, and he'd definitely hear them coming.

After about fifteen minutes, Jake turned to Seth. "He could have at least made this a little challenging. His trail looks like he drove a bulldozer through here. This is so easy it's no fun."

"Yeah, well, look on the bright side. Leah will probably be so happy you came back earlier that you won't be able to walk in the morning."

Jake feigned shock and punched his friend's arm. "I should be offended that you'd talk about my wife like that. But you're totally right. Let's go!"

He brightened considerably after the exchange.

Ahead of them, Sam held out his still gloved hand in warning, and they quieted.

"He's close. I can hear the wolves out, too."

Seth knew Sam was right. A couple wolves were calling to each other somewhere ahead of them and to the left. It would be dark soon.

"He's close," Seth whispered to the others. "I can hear him."

They came upon him in about twenty paces. Holding his leg above his ankle, Felix was lying on the ground and rolling slightly to the side. He saw the three men and scrambled toward them over the tree root that had upset his already unsteady footing.

"You've got to help me!"

"Here, take this. It'll help with the pain." Sam moved to him and passed Felix the bottle of clear liquid. Felix took a deep pull off it without question until the liquor dribbled down his chin.

"Thanks a lot. Now, help me up. I need to get to a hospital."

"Oh, we're not here to help," Seth said as he crouched down near him.

Felix's brow knit in confusion, and his eyes became a little desperate. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Seth ignored him and looked back at Jake, nodding once. "One more oughta do it."

Jake let out a howl from the tips of his toes.

"You gotta help me out," Felix tried again.

"Finish your drink, Felix." Sam watched him intently.

"And then we can go?" It occurred to him that they somehow knew his name, though he'd never seen these men before.

"Sure, sure," Jake answered.

As Felix drank up, the three men before him grew quieter and quieter. He watched their eyes scan the woods behind him. Seth stood slowly and took a few steps back. Something in the back of Felix's mind told him he should be worried, but the concern was blurred by the alcohol that was making the edges of his brain fuzzy. How much had he had to drink? He didn't know and didn't really care. The pain in his ankle was dulling, and he could almost breathe normally again.

The three men were still peering to the woods. What in the blazes were they looking for? He shrugged to himself. At least they weren't howling like idiots anymore. Felix handed his bottle back to the big one.

"Hey. It's getting dark." Felix had to concentrate very hard not to slur his words. The vodka he'd drunk seemed to be working its way through his system quickly. He realized then that he hadn't eaten today.

Shaking his head, he looked to the man again. "Here."

Sam's attention snapped to him, and he reached for the bottle. Sam grasped the neck of the bottle in one hand before shattering it against the tree, and in the other, Felix's wrist. Felix didn't have time to respond before Sam sliced through Felix's palm with the shattered neck of the bottle.

"OW! What the fuck?" Felix pushed off the ground with his good leg, trying to get away.

Sam and Jake began to back away. Palms out in surrender, they walked in reverse for about ten feet.

"You guys are all nuts!"

Seth kept his eyes on the woods behind Felix. There were three sets of eyes peering out at him from around trees. Seth took a step back, showing he was not a threat to their meal. He heard a low growl and knew it was time to leave.

Felix heard it, too. "What was that?!"

He turned around and saw the shapes in the woods. His head whipped around and he caught Seth in his sights. "Wolves? You can't leave me here like this! I have rights!"

"Around these parts, this is what happens to dudes who think it's okay to lay hands on a woman. Alice has rights, too."

"You can't do this to me!"

Seth chuckled darkly as more eyes appeared. "Time to go, boys."

The three of them backed slowly away before disappearing into the trees and hightailing it out of there. The wolves had never bitten the hand that fed them, but Seth didn't want to start taking any chances now. It was a fairly short run for them, and they were nearly back to the car when the yips and barks picked up behind them.

Felix screamed in terror once before being silenced forever.

"They must have been extra hungry," Jake commented. "They didn't waste any time tonight."

"And we shouldn't, either. Torch the car and let's roll." Seth handed him a book of matches. "Make sure you start under the hood."

The car caught fire immediately. It wouldn't stop burning until it was consumed, and they all knew it would draw police sooner rather than later. They split up to gather those blocking the road before riding off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. AndrewsLove0491 and MarchHare5 belong to me. Beta suggested a disclaimer, so I apologize in advance for the late night munchies. This is for luvrofink.**

Alice wrapped herself around Jasper. She was so thankful to be back on his bike and feeling his warmth through his jacket. He patted her left knee before sticking his arm out, palm flat, angled toward the ground in a greeting customary to any and all who rode when they passed each other. The leather vests each wore told Jasper they were part of the Wolfpack headed to take care of things for him. He'd never be able to repay them.

Jasper knew his house was closer to their current location than the shop was. Alice would be comfortable there, and he could keep an eye out for her until Bella could look her over. As if he'd read Jasper's mind, Edward took the next left and led them back to Jasper's place.

"Take Alice inside. I'll round up the girls and have them bring her some clothes and stuff."

"Thanks, Ed."

Without a word, Jasper collected Alice from her seat and carried her upstairs before laying her gently on his bed. Her wide eyes tracked his movement as she silently lay on her side. Alice remained still as Jasper placed a blanket over her and kicked off his boots before crawling over the mattress to settle himself next to her.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked as he gathered Alice into his arms. He just wanted to be as close to her as he possibly could.

Alice snuggled into his chest and placed a hand on his shirt. "Yes," she said softly. "I think I'm more pissed than anything."

Jasper gave a bark of surprised laughter.

"I'm serious."

"I know, kitten. I just didn't expect you to say that."

Alice ranted for a minute, but most of it was lost on Jasper's ears because she was talking into his chest and three quarters of her words were muffled beyond comprehension.

"I'm sorry, love. I missed most of that."

She stilled against him and looked up with a shy smile. "I like that you called me that."

Jasper smoothed her black hair away from her eyes and held her gaze. "I love you."

Alice cracked then, and Jasper watched as the emotional weight of the day finally settled upon her delicate shoulders. He saw her love for him in her eyes, but all at once it was chased away by anger, fear, and weariness. He felt each emotion with her, his own long day catching up to him in the dull ache of muscle fatigue and the crushing blow of an adrenaline crash. Great sobs wracked through her frame as Jasper cuddled her as closely to himself as he dared. He didn't want to smother her, but he'd only just gotten her back. Everything in him had missed her.

Alice was comforted by his strong hands as they stroked her back, and Jasper pressed kiss after kiss to her hair. She knew his shirt must be soaked through with her tears, but Alice couldn't stop herself. She'd been so afraid today, not only of seeing Felix again, but also that she'd never make it out alive. Greatest of all was the fear that she'd never see Jasper again. And yet here she was in his arms. Around her panicked gasps and heaves she caught traces of Jasper's deodorant and musk, his fabric softener and lingering traces of his leather jacket. The pulse of his even heartbeat thrummed against her forehead. Each of these elements brought a peace to Alice, and she felt the tension in her muscles give way.

Her tears were nearly spent, and though her head throbbed, she felt a little better. An emotional reboot coupled with the steadfast comfort Jasper provided made Alice feel like everything might just turn out all right. That was until the last of her salty tears slid down her nose, mixed with the dried blood at her mouth, and pulled Alice back to the present.

"He'll come again. He'll never stop."

Jasper's hands stilled at the flat resignation in her voice. His heart ached for her.

"No," he whispered into her hair. "He won't. I promise."

Alice shook her head and clenched her eyes shut. "You can't promise me that."

Downstairs, boots hit the front steps and the front door opened. Alice let out a shriek as she sat up and tried to run to the other side of the room. "He's here!"

Immediately, Jasper caught her around the waist and pulled her firmly to him, her back pressed against his chest. She was frantic but didn't resist him. Jasper bent to place his lips beside her ear. "Shhh, it's just Edward."

"Edward?" she asked, out of breath.

"Yes, he went to get the girls. They must be back already. Do you want to see them?"

Alice swallowed hard and looked around the room. There weren't any shadows lurking in the corners. She could feel Jasper's arms around her and his chest rising to take in breath behind her. She was safe for now. Her family was downstairs. Felix wouldn't come for her while everyone was together. Alice took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I want to see them."

Jasper covered her ear with his hand before calling out to the others. "We're up here!"

A sudden thought struck Alice, and she remembered that she hadn't thanked Jasper. She turned slightly in his arms and cupped his cheek. "Thank you for saving me."

Jasper looked down at her, his eyes shining with pride. "You saved yourself, kitten."

"What?"

"I saw what you did to him in the car. You thought quickly and distracted him enough to get the car stopped. We wouldn't have been able to do it that quickly on our bikes. It might have turned out a lot differently if you hadn't taken matters into your own hands."

Alice looked at him, feeling completely bewildered.

"Come on, fierce girl. Bella wants to have a look at you." Jasper tipped his chin toward the door, and Alice turned her head to find Bella smiling at her.

"Hey, Alice."

"Is Rose here, too?"

"Yeah, do you want her to come up?"

Alice nodded.

"I'll send her up," Jasper said from beside her. He kissed her temple and moved to the door. "Use my bathroom. Take all the time you need."

A small "okay" was all Alice could muster at the moment. He left her and went downstairs to find his sister.

"How is she?" Rose asked as she hugged Jasper.

"She's okay." He didn't really know what to say.

"Elaborate."

"She was quiet, she was angry, then she cried a bunch, and nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard the front door open."

Rose listened to this with her arms folded over her chest, hip jutting out to one side, and the opposite foot tapping on the clean tile.

"Good."

"Good?" Jasper hardly thought this was positive news.

"At least she's not crouched in a corner and staring off into space. She can still feel, which means she hasn't given up."

Jasper remembered being many years younger, seeing the very scene Rose had just described. She had been the one suffering in silence and isolation then. Rose hadn't let anyone come near her for days. All meals were refused; no comfort was taken. Everyone just stood by helplessly until Rose came out of it on her own.

"You healed."

"Yes, I did. But it took a lot longer than it should have, and I missed out on too much."

"Rose—"

"It's done, Jasper. It's okay. I only meant that she's already a lot farther along than I was. She's tougher than she thinks, and she'll make it out of this just fine."

Jasper swallowed all the emotion around him for the umpteenth time today and accepted his sister's arms around his neck.

"She's asking for you."

Rose nodded and made her way upstairs. She found Alice sitting on the bathroom counter between Jasper's double sinks as Bella checked her pupils with a penlight.

"Your eyes are clear. How's your head feel?"

"I have a headache, but nothing major."

Bella moved back to her med kit and pulled out a few pills.

"Hey, kitten," Rose greeted Alice, who sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Hi, Rose."

The blond woman hugged her gently before taking one of Alice's hands between her own. Rose examined Alice's small hand and noticed the broken nails, the cuts and bruises, and the dirt and dried blood. "Good girl."

"Huh?"

"You put up one hell of a fight. I'm very proud of you for not letting Felix think he could take you from us so easily."

Alice's wide eyes took in Rose's typical bluntness, and she found the woman was completely serious. The absurdity of the situation brought laughter bubbling from Alice's lips and it continued until her eyes were leaking again.

Bella brought the ibuprofen and a bottle of water to Alice before instructing her to drink the entire thing.

"I see no reason for stitches or a hospital, but I do want you to let me know immediately if anything feels off or if anything gets worse, okay?"

"Okay, I can do that." Alice let out an enormous yawn. It had been a very long day.

"We'll leave you to shower. Rose brought you some clothes." Bella turned to leave, but Alice stopped them both.

"Um, would you think I'm weird if I asked you to stay? I don't really want to be by myself yet."

Rose raised an eyebrow in question to Bella, who returned a nod. "Sure thing, doll. Strip down and talk to us while you wash up."

"Thank you."

Alice stepped into the enormous shower and closed the frosted door. She stripped out of her dirty, torn clothes and chucked them over the top of the shower wall. They landed with a satisfying thud on the tile floor.

Rose's voice filtered in past the glass. "There's a button on the wall for the heater, and make sure you turn on both shower heads. You'll never want to shower anywhere else ever again."

Alice pressed the button and she was covered in a warm, soft red glow. "Oh, my."

"Right?"

Bella chimed in, still in doctor mode. "Make sure you clean out your fingernails and your scraped knees really well while you're in there. I'll look at them again when you're finished."

"Okay." Alice was thankful they had stayed. She felt better just knowing they were there, and before she knew it, she was telling them everything. She talked about her parents' death, about things that had happened while she was living with Felix, and she told them all about what had happened that afternoon. Alice kept talking until her throat was raw and she felt thoroughly cleansed, inside and out.

When she stepped from the shower, Rose wrapped her in a towel and a warm hug. Bella did the same from the other side. Alice's heart was full again. It was so full that, for the moment, there wasn't even any room for fear. Buoyed by Rose and Bella's acceptance and encouragement, Alice knew life would go on. She'd leave the crippling timidity behind and find her balance.

Bella checked her over once more and deemed her fit for clothes and dinner.

Rose grinned and finished rubbing Alice's hair with the fluffy white towel. "Come on, I'll blow dry your hair, and then we'll turn on some music and have a dance party before dinner."

Downstairs, Edward and Jasper waited for Esme and Ren to pull up so they could help unload everything and get things set up. Esme immediately began throwing baking dishes into the oven. Jasper's phone rang while he and Edward set out dishes and silverware for a buffet-style dinner. He motioned to Edward that he was going to step outside.

"Garrett? Talk to me."

"It's done."

He didn't need all the details to know this was the best news of his life. Jasper exhaled heavily and felt his hackles slowly lie back down. The threat was gone. He'd no longer have to look over his shoulder for danger. Jasper could finally let his guard down.

"Thanks, brother."

"How's Alice?"

"She's fine. The girls are checking her over now. Where are you?"

"I'm just picking up Kate. I've got something for you. Can we come over?"

"Yeah. We're having dinner at my place tonight. I'm sure Mom made enough for six armies. Come over."

"We're on our way."

He pocketed his phone and made his way back inside just in time to hear Alice's laughter trickle down through the house.

Edward watched Esme and Jasper simultaneously fix their eyes to the ceiling. His mother sighed and clutched both hands over her heart. Jasper's smile nearly stretched off his face.

"Simmer down, you two. It's not like you've never heard Alice laugh before. She's going to be fine. You know how the girls are with her."

"I'm just so happy. It sounds like she's bouncing back quickly." Esme pulled a tissue from a box on the counter behind her and dabbed her eyes.

"Didn't I see Ren flitting about?" Jasper asked after he pulled himself together again.

Edward jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "She's firmly planted on Uncle Daspurr's couch watching Uncle Daspurr's cartoons."

That sounded like heaven to Jasper's ears right about now. "Sounds like a plan to me. Mama, you need anything?"

"Of course not. Go on, now." She waved him away with her damp tissue.

Jasper found his niece and her favorite blanket snuggled into his usual corner of the couch watching _The Flintstones_.

"Excuse me, little miss. May I join you for some TV watching?"

"Yes, Uncle Daspurr." Ren scooted up to Jasper's ribs after he sat and lifted the side of her blanket. "I will share my blankey wiff you."

He looked down at the pink fleece. It was covered in a cupcake and cherry print and there were bits of popcorn stuck to it from her afternoon snack.

"I would feel very special if you did."

The big grin Ren gave him was totally worth the blow his manly pride was sure to endure later from his family. If he wasn't careful, pictures would probably find their way to Facebook. He accepted the blanket offered and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of them. Sleep was already tugging on his heavy limbs, drawing him under.

O.O.O

Jasper woke with a start. Ren was sitting on his lap, staring at him with her enormous brown eyes.

"Good sleep?" she asked.

"I think so." He stretched and yawned. Ren bounded off his lap and ran to Garrett, who shared his cookie with her. Kate was tossing a salad for Esme while Garrett grazed on all the munchies that had been set out.

"How long have you been here?" Jasper asked his friend.

"About twenty minutes."

Jasper felt like he'd slept for a year. Before he could ask Garrett any more questions, music began blaring from upstairs, and it was so loud that it drowned out everything else.

"_I fell into a burnin' ring of fire..."_

Esme grabbed the nearest wooden spoon and began plucking out the accompanying tune. Kate swished her skirt around in a little dance for Ren, who was clapping her hands in time with the music.

"Johnny Cash for the win!" Garrett shouted over the music.

"Rose thinks music can fix anything." Jasper drummed a beat on the counter with his fingers while Edward twirled Ren around the kitchen.

When the music died down, Esme called out that dinner was ready.

Before long, everyone was making their way through the line and finding seats at Jasper's table. Alice was thankful for Rose and Bella. She couldn't imagine being dressed and presentable if they hadn't been there for her. Alice did her best to participate in the chatter and conversations going on all around her, but she was too tired to track much for long. Her belly was full and her muscles were sore, but she was happy to be sitting next to Jasper again. With the way his fingertips kept brushing over her knee under the table, Alice guessed he was just as happy to be near her.

"So full!" Rose pushed her chair away from the table and fanned herself.

"I hope you saved room for pie." Esme smiled sweetly from the head of the table as she dabbed the corner of her mouth with a torn paper towel.

Groans and protests rose up all around the table.

"Oh, hush. Just digest while I tidy up, and you'll be good to go."

Jasper leaned over the table and caught Kate's eye.

"Kate, I need to steal your man for a few minutes, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," she said lightly, patting her husband on the knee.

Jasper turned to Alice and gave her a smile. She looked tired but content. He gave her a small kiss and promised he wouldn't be gone long.

Outside, the two friends walked around the yard in easy silence. Garrett was pretty sure he knew what was coming, and Jasper finally jumped in without preamble.

"Garrett, I owe you a debt I don't think I can ever repay."

"There's nothing to repay, man. Look, I know you're worried about my conscience, but don't. All I did was make a phone call and cobble together a little bit of a plan. Seth, Jake, and Sam were the ones that got their hands the dirtiest, and believe me, they were happy to do it. I knew they would be; that's why I called them.

"I know this sounds sappy, and you can give me a hard time about it later, but I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. You know how I was in high school. Things were bad. I was barely making it at school, my home life was a joke, and there wasn't a single person in the world that thought I was worth anything except you. You found me in that shop class, and you _knew _the only thing I had going for me was that I could perform miracles with a wrench. Do you remember that day? Do you remember how James was going to kick the wheel jack out from under that truck I was working on?"

Jasper nodded at the memory. "James was an asshole."

"You stood up for me without a second thought, and then you took me home to your family. Esme made me a grilled cheese sandwich. I went home and cried like a baby that night because my own mother had never been so kind to me."

"I know, man. Esme saved us all. Things got better after that, though, didn't they?" Jasper knew this story well, but he didn't interrupt Garrett. He knew his friend was trying to make a point.

"You started racing, and I was the happiest guy in the world when you asked me to work with you. I would have done anything for you and your family. That day when I caught James messing with your bike and you crashed..." Garrett shook his head at the memory. "I wished it had been me in your place."

Realization dawned, and Jasper knew why Garrett had taken this on. "That's what this is about? Garrett, that was NOT your fault."

He tore his eyes from the kitchen window and faced his friend. Jasper's eyes pleaded with the other man to understand. "I don't blame you for any of that. There is nothing you could have done to prevent anything. And there's nothing you need to pay penance for."

"Everyone's told me that. Hell, the facts of the investigation even told me that. That doesn't change the fact that you're my best friend, and I almost lost you that day. I told myself I'd find a way to help you if you ever needed anything that you couldn't handle alone."

"So you sold your soul to the motorcycle club?"

"No, man. I'm a friend of the club. I just called in a favor. There's no more debt between the club and me."

"Right."

"I'm serious. I helped Seth out a few years ago before he was with the club. He was in a bad place just like I had been when you found me. His mom called me in the middle of the night once, asking me to go find him. It wasn't hard; I'd seen his bike outside his favorite bar earlier in the day. He was high and passed out drunk behind a dumpster in the alley. Some dudes had jumped him and beat him up pretty badly. They left him there, and he probably would have died if he hadn't gotten to the hospital."

This was all news to Jasper. He knew his friend had a good heart and looked for ways to help people, but this was bigger than helping old ladies across the street.

"Well aren't you just a tatted-up guardian angel." Jasper elbowed his friend and smiled at him, feeling a little lighter.

"No more than you were when you helped me out."

"So you called Seth, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no."

"I called Seth, knowing he had some sway with a group of people known for helping those in need."

"What are you talking about? The Wolfpack is a motorcycle gang. They run guns and drugs."

"That's just TV stuff. They don't actually rape and pillage."

"So what do they do?"

"Most of them volunteer their time looking out for kids."

"What?" Jasper was sure he wasn't hearing this right.

Garrett wasn't surprised or offended at the reaction. "The Wolfpack isn't a 'normal' motorcycle gang. They're not even a gang. Most of them are affiliated with Bikers Against Child Abuse and have a caseworker or therapist call them. Sometimes they escort kids to court and sit where they can be seen by the kid testifying. Other times they hang out in a kid's driveway to keep an abusive parent or other such bad guy away so the kid can sleep at night. They go to baseball games, take pictures with kids and parents, and make contacts."

"That's kickass!" Jasper had never heard of such a group. He was ashamed that he'd been so quick to condemn.

"Yeah. They didn't take too kindly to Alice's story, either. All the guys there volunteered when Seth told them about Felix."

"So what exactly did you do? I mean, he's dead, right?"

Garrett stalled for time by taking another swig of his beer. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yeah."

The screen door on Jasper's back porch banged shut as Alice exited the house with two plates of pie _à_ _la mode_. Her eyes darted about as she hurried to them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I didn't want your ice cream to melt."

"Thanks, Alice." Garrett took the plate from her and stood.

She nodded but was obviously anxious. Jasper was surprised to see her outside. She'd barely left the apartment during daylight hours, and that was before Felix had made an appearance and dragged her away.

"I'm going to head back in where it's, you know, not dark."

Garrett put his plate down and gently caught Alice's wrist. "Kitten," he said softly. "You don't have to be afraid of the dark anymore. Felix won't be back to get you. Hear me?"

The moonlight shone on her face, and he could see that her wide eyes wanted to believe him. "How can you promise that? You don't know him like I do."

Garrett weighed his words carefully. He didn't want to scare her, but he also felt that she would feel better knowing what happened. "After you left with Jasper and Edward, some friends of mine showed up. They chased him into the woods and right into a pack of hungry wolves. They assured me Felix was injured badly enough that he couldn't have gotten away."

Alice stared at Garrett. "Felix is dead?"

"Yes."

She looked to Jasper, who was still holding a plate of wildberry pie. He raised his eyebrows to her, waiting for her reaction. Alice couldn't think of anything to say, so she simply walked into Garrett's arms and wrapped hers around his waist.

"Thank you."

Garrett hugged her back and smiled over her head at his friend. "Everything is going to be good from here on out."

Alice nodded into his chest before stepping back, thanking him again, and disappearing back into the house.

Garrett turned back to Jasper. "One more thing. I rescued a couple boxes from Felix's trunk before they torched it. I think they belong to Alice."

"I'll grab them before you go." Jasper couldn't let it go. He trusted Garrett's word that everything was taken care of, but he wanted the details. He had to be sure. "Tell me more about torching the car."

Garrett gave him the highlights of what happened while he was there, with a few more details Seth had given him over the phone.

"Like I said, it's done."

Jasper was overwhelmed by the day. He clasped hands with his friend and hugged him. Nothing else could be said.

The screen door opened again; this time it was Esme. "Will you two get in here? Your pie is getting cold, and your ice cream is getting warm!"

The two boys scrambled to pick up their plates and head inside before Esme came to claim their ears.

O.O.O

"Burn it."

Alice stood over two beat up cardboard boxes in Jasper's living room. Everyone else had gone home, and Bella promised Jasper could have a few minutes more before she rounded up Alice to take her home.

It was late, and Alice wanted her bed, but when she saw the boxes Garrett had rescued, she couldn't help but dig through them. One was full of familiar clothes. The other was a box of keepsakes she thought she'd never see again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want to see any of those clothes ever again. If you find the stuff I was wearing earlier today, you can add it to the pile."

"And the other?"

"I want to keep that one."

Jasper moved to it and lifted one of the flaps. It was filled with different notebooks, all neatly facing spine up. Some were spiral-bound school notebooks; others were cheap journals. All looked like they'd been well loved. "What are they?"

"My dreams."

He looked up at her from his crouched position on the floor. The swelling at her lip had gone down, but there would be a nasty bruise at her brow for a week at least.

"It looks like Bella is ready to go. You should go home and get some rest." Jasper wanted her to stay, but it was late and it had been a very long day. He felt the longing to be near her tug at his heart. His arms ached to keep her near, but he knew he needed to let her go for now.

"I think I could sleep for a week." Alice yawned again and gave Jasper a lingering hug.

"Come on, kitten. I'll walk you out."

Jasper grabbed the box Alice wanted to keep and placed it in the back of Bella's SUV. As he watched them drive away, loneliness crept into his bones. The warmth from Alice's hug faded away and left him hollow. Jasper wanted to get on his bike and ride after her, climb in her window, and cuddle her until the sun came up.

"Ugh. I'm so pathetic," Jasper said to the night. He locked the door, turned out the lights, and trudged up the stairs to his empty bed. Stripping to his boxers, he fell onto his mattress and slept heavily.

O.O.O

Alice awoke covered in a sheen of sweat. Nightmares had chased her all night, and she found very little rest. In fact, Alice felt like she'd been hit by a bus: her head throbbed, all her muscles were aching, and her mouth was still sensitive to the touch. She reached for the glass of water on her nightstand and found two pills next to it. They looked just like the ones Bella had given her the night before. Rose must have been in to check on her sometime in the night. It was a wonder she didn't hear Rose for as little as Alice felt she'd slept.

She knew more sleep would elude her, so Alice got out of bed and dressed quietly before making her way to the bathroom. A warm washcloth removed the dried blood from the healing cut at her brow and felt good on her skin. After brushing her teeth with her favorite minty toothpaste, Alice felt a little more like her usual self. The pills were already relieving some of the swelling. She splashed cold water on her face, applied some tinted moisturizer, and ran a brush through her hair. The monotony of her routine provided a little comfort, and the bad dreams were already fading from her memory.

Her stomach rumbled on her way to the kitchen. An English muffin slathered in peanut butter and a cup of mint tea sounded so good right about now. The box Alice had brought home the night before was still on the kitchen table where Bella had placed it. Alice moved it to the living room so she could look through it after breakfast.

Rose emerged from her room about an hour later to find Alice huddled under a blanket on the couch. The coffee table was covered in notebooks filled with words and sketches. Rose noticed the empty plate with crumbs and a discarded tea bag on it. It was a good sign that Alice had an appetite.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?"

Alice looked up at her and smiled. "I had bad dreams, but I'm okay. Want some breakfast?"

"I can get it." Rose went to the kitchen. "Emmett's flight should be here in a couple of hours. Want to come with me to get him?"

Alice thought for a moment. Emmett and Rose hadn't seen each other in a week. Bella, Edward and Ren usually spent Sundays together. Alice remembered family time being important with her parents and didn't want to intrude. She didn't really want to be by herself, but she also didn't want to be anywhere near the reunited couple. Their affection was bad enough in public.

"Um, I don't really think I'm fit to be seen right now."

"They're just war wounds, kitten." Rose grinned at her from the sink.

Alice pulled the blanket back up over her head. "Maybe you can let me in the shop on your way out. Do you think Jasper would mind if I sat on his couch and watched TV?"

"Of course he wouldn't, but you don't have to go anywhere. We have a TV."

A little embarrassed that Rose wasn't getting the hint, Alice thought of another tactic. Maybe it was best to just be blunt like Rose always was.

"I thought I'd take my stuff downstairs for a little bit so you and Emmett could have some alone time."

Understanding hit Rose, and she laughed out loud. "I see. You might have a point there."

Within the hour, Rose unlocked the door to the tattoo shop, and Alice deposited her things on the old leather couch. The girls hugged before Rose left and shot a text off to her brother.

**There's a kitten on your couch that might like some company.**

Jasper didn't need any other excuse. He finished his errands quickly and made a beeline for Eclipse Tattoos.

He opened the back door and found Alice curled up under a blanket and asleep on the couch. There were a few notebooks open on the floor next to the box and her backpack. One was open to two pages covered in sketches of little dresses. Another was covered in flowers. He thought Alice would make an amazing tattoo artist if she wanted to pick up an ink gun.

Jasper placed a little black box on the cushion next to her feet before settling behind his desk. It would be no small miracle if he got any work done. Alice was his favorite distraction.

She stirred sometime later, opening her eyes to find Jasper working silently on the other side of the room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." She sat up and stretched. Jasper grabbed the edge of his desk to keep himself from going to her. Her injuries looked worse in the morning light. That was supposed to be a good thing as it meant the healing was already well under way. Still, the physical reminder of yesterday's events sent a wave of anger through him. It felt downright _possessive_, this want he felt to protect Alice.

Is this how Emmett had felt for Rose after her attack? Jasper had seen Rose smiling happily one minute and sobbing uncontrollably the next as Emmett held her.

"How are you doing?"

Alice met his eyes. He was concerned for her, but she didn't see pity. "I'm okay. Thanks for asking. What time is it?"

"Almost nine. You didn't sleep very well last night." It was a statement.

"No."

"Me neither."

Alice gathered her blanket to her again. "Did you have bad dreams, too?"

Jasper looked at her without wavering. "No. I just missed you."

Something inside Alice melted. She covered her face and giggled into her hands. Jasper's laughter joined her.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't know boys actually said things like that in real life."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm all man, honey." He got up from his desk and crossed the space between them. Jasper crouched down in front of her and took her hands in his, kissing the back of each one. "May I come sit by you?"

Alice nodded, still not trusting her mushy insides not to come spilling out of her mouth.

Jasper scooped up the box on the far end of the couch and presented it to her as he took a seat.

"What's this?" It wasn't her birthday, and she didn't think it was any other special day. She pulled off the red bow that was taped to the top of the box and found a shiny gadget pictured on the flap.

"It's your new cell phone. I added you to my plan and got you your own phone."

"What?" Alice's voice went up several octaves and her eyebrows rose to match them.

Jasper looked at her. Was she upset? He mentally kicked himself.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't even think about you wanting to go pick it out. Let's take it back and get whichever one you want."

"No! It's not that. It's wonderful." Alice looked down at the box and ran her fingers over the glossy photo. "It's just that I'm not sure if I can afford this. I'm still trying to figure this all out."

"It's a gift: there's nothing to afford. I wanted to do this for you. Please let me."

Alice scooted a little closer to Jasper on the couch. There were tears gathering in her eyes, and she hurried to brush them away. She was tired of crying. It felt like she'd done nothing else for the last twenty-four hours.

"That's an awfully big present, Jasper. It makes me feel spoiled."

Jasper gave a little laugh. "You're the farthest thing from spoiled. Besides, I have ulterior motives. Now I can text you whenever I want."

That brought a smile to Alice's lips. "I've been living under a rock for so long that I don't even know how to do that."

"You've never had a cell phone?"

"No. My parents were making me wait until I got my driver's license. I finished Driver's Ed just a couple days before they died. The only reason I got my license was because Felix knew people would get suspicious if I didn't."

Jasper remembered the first time they'd hung out together. She was so content watching reruns on TV. He realized she'd had very few pleasures in life that he'd taken for granted.

"Sounds like there are all kinds of fun things we need to get you caught up on. Let's get this bad boy set up for you." He reached for the box on her knees, but Alice stopped him with a hand on his forearm. Their eyes met, and she gave him a little smile.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I told you," he whispered. "I like taking care of the things that belong to me. That goes double for the woman I love."

Butterflies swarmed in her belly. Jasper made her feel like a treasure. Belonging to him appealed to her.

A knock on the back door brought their heads up. Rose waved from the other side of the window. Emmett came barreling into the office.

"I leave for five seconds, and all hell breaks loose! What the hell?"

Jasper got up to greet his friend. "How was training?"

"Who cares? Rose filled me in last night." Emmett looked around Jasper and found Alice smiling at him from the couch. "How are you, Alice?"

"I'm okay."

Emmett crossed his arms and took in her appearance. He didn't like the cuts and bruises he found, not one bit. His eyes hardened, and he shook his head.

"You take it easy today, okay?"

"I promise. Jasper bought me a phone. I'll probably be here all day trying to figure it out."

Emmett nodded, clearly wanting to say more. His mind jogged back to a time when he felt powerless to do anything for the woman he loved. There were so many things he wished someone would have told him at the time. He wanted to pass on that it would take time to feel normal again, that it was okay to be a mess for a while, and that he would help in any way he could. Words felt hollow at the moment. Maybe a time would come in the near future when they would be necessary.

Alice noted the sadness in his eyes and the set of his jaw. He seemed angry and worried. This must be what it felt like to have an older, overprotective brother.

"Later, Em." Rose wrapped her hand around her husband's forearm and tugged at him playfully. "Pregnant girl is hungry. And I missed you."

"Go on, you two. I'll keep Alice company, and we can all talk later if you want to."

"I'm sure you will." Emmett winked at his friend.

"Oh, come on, you big brute. Leave those two alone. There are leftovers from last night calling my name from the fridge." Rose waved to Alice and pulled Emmett behind her.

"They're cute together."

"You should have seen them when they were dating. It was disgusting."

Jasper went back to Alice's phone and showed her the basics. Within a couple hours Alice was texting with Kate and Esme. Jasper was back behind his desk looking over catalogs and invoices. He found himself smiling every time Alice giggled.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, I think I got the hang of that game you downloaded for me."

He'd put several things on her phone. "Which one?"

"The one where you fling the birds at the little green pigs."

"That one's addictive. I've lost so many hours of sleep over that one."

When Jasper's work was finished, he ordered Chinese takeout and settled on the couch next to Alice. He leaned over for a gentle kiss, and Alice forgot her new gadget immediately. Her fingertips found his jaw as she pressed her lips to his.

"I think kissing you is my favorite thing."

Jasper grinned at her and pulled away. He didn't want the delivery boy to catch them mid-kiss and spoil the mood.

"I'm glad to hear that."

The food came shortly after, and the pair dug into the noodles and fried treats. Jasper plugged in a movie in the hopes that Alice would scoot up close to him again. She didn't disappoint. Her little fingers laced through his, and she leaned into his side. Jasper's eyes closed so he could relish her softness and warmth. It was nice to be close to her again.

He thought about what Esme had told him. Had it really only been a day since he talked to Esme about marrying Alice? Since Alice had confessed her love to him? Time was so screwed up. There was no way so many things could happen in such a short amount of time. How much more living and loving could be done with the time set out before him? It was impossible to measure.

Jasper thought of Esme again. She'd found the love of her life and raised his two sons. They'd had their whole lives ahead of them and so much love for each other that it spilled out onto everyone around them. It was all cut short by a random illness. She lost her husband, and Edward and Emmett lost their father. Living and loving, it seemed, couldn't be counted on, either.

The thought struck Jasper and cut him straight through to his heart. There was no telling how much time any one person had. Everyone had to enjoy life while they had it. Jasper wanted to get started right away.

"Alice?"

She looked away from the movie and turned to him. "Am I squishing you?"

"No, no. You're fine. Do you mind if I turn off the movie for a minute?" He'd been so consumed by his own thoughts that he couldn't have named the movie they had been watching to save his life.

"Is everything okay, Jasper?" Alice folded her legs under her body and faced him.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about when you mentioned moving out of Rose's spare bedroom."

Alice hadn't even thought about it since that night. There had been too much going on. "Oh, right."

"Is that something you _want_ to do?"

"I don't think it's a matter of want, Jasper. I'll eventually have to move out on my own when the baby comes."

"No, that's not what I'm asking." Jasper repositioned himself on the couch in front of her and took Alice's hand into his own. "I mean, is being independent and living on your own something you want to do?"

Alice looked into Jasper's eyes. There was a sense of urgency behind them, but she couldn't read where he was going with it. The way his thumbs stroked the backs of her hands made her think he was aiming somewhere specific. "I hadn't really thought of it that way. I'd always imagined living in my parents' house until I got married. That all changed with Felix because then all I dreamed about was getting out."

Jasper listened as she spoke, taking it all in. He nodded when she was finished, and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Jasper, what is this about?"

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened over the last couple days." He reached over and hauled Alice into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his middle and let him tuck her in close.

"I hated letting you go last night. I couldn't sleep all night because my chest hurt, and all I could think about was how lucky I was that you came back to me. I was so scared I wouldn't see you again."

Alice looked into his eyes and saw tears. Her own spilled over as she kissed Jasper's cheek and wiped away the dampness with her fingers.

"After the car crashed, for a split second I thought I'd lost you forever. Then you opened the door and I couldn't believe that you were okay. It took everything in me to listen to Edward when he told me to back down. I wanted to kill Felix with my own hands for hurting you and taking you from me."

Tears were gathering on his cheeks now, but his words were still clear. Alice dried his face with her sleeve before pressing a small kiss to his lips.

"I'm here. Everything is okay."

"It made me realize that none of us know how long we have together or on this earth. I just want to spend as much time as I can loving you, Alice."

She was all warm inside. His feelings matched hers, and it made her so happy. Even though she hadn't known him for long, being with Jasper just felt right.

"So I was thinking. You could move into my house, and then we wouldn't have to leave each other again."

In spite of the heavy emotions tumbling about her heart right now, Jasper's words struck her as funny. Alice giggled before she realized Jasper was serious. She hid her laughter behind her hand. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't angry at her outburst, either. His gaze was steady as he waited for her reply.

"You're serious? Oh, Jasper." She hesitated. " I couldn't do that. Not unless—"

"Marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Everyone and their duck knows this was all originally created by Stephenie Meyer. I am merely taking liberties with her characters. **

**A big huge thank you to AndrewsLove0491 and MarchHare5. I love you both. Thanks so much for all the hard work you put into this. It would be a mere shell without you two. **

**Happiest of birthdays to luvrofink. This is for you, doll.**

The first time Alice had seen the blond-headed stranger in her dreams, she knew he was special, that he would be different and important. As she grew older, lived a little, the stranger felt less strange and more of a comfortable fixture. He provided comfort in the midst of her hellacious reality. During the quiet times of the day, she longed for sleep so she might see him again. Her dreams were the only things that kept her going sometimes.

The man of her dreams was now sitting next to her on the couch, telling her all the things that had gone through his mind the day before. His tears brought on her own. His fear of never seeing her again mirrored what she'd felt. It was nice to be understood, yet she was surprised at the depth of his emotions. She couldn't remember ever seeing her father cry. There were so many happy memories and so few sad ones. Alice felt very lucky to have such good roots, but she realized she had much to learn about this man. She looked forward to unraveling his every mystery.

Exhaling as her thoughts fast-forwarded to the present, Alice turned her head to focus solely on Jasper, who was asking her what she wanted out of her future. Did she want to live in her own space? Did she want to make her own way?

He was giving her choices and letting her decide. Alice felt more like an adult, maybe even his equal.

"Marry me?" Jasper asked the question softly, but firmly. He made his intentions clear without putting pressure on Alice to bend to his will.

Her eyes swept over him before returning to meet his steady gaze. She found love, hope, and a tiny bit of tension in them. He leaned toward her in anticipation, waiting for her answer.

Questions flooded her mind. What-if scenarios played out before her eyes.

Over the course of their short relationship, Jasper had patiently listened to each of her fears and concerns whenever they took a new step. With each anxious question Alice voiced, he had a calm, logical answer. Because of this, Alice was confident this step would be no different. There were no questions or scenarios they couldn't figure out together.

If he'd posed the question a week ago, Alice knew she would have felt unworthy and too unsure of herself to say yes, even though she wanted him more than anything. She'd lived a whole lifetime since then. She was no longer that girl.

Alice smiled into his eyes as her palm found its way up his forearm. His pulse was at a full gallop. Her other hand cupped his cheek, and she leaned in to touch her forehead to his.

"Together forever?"

"Yes." His voice was thick with emotion.

"We can figure everything out as we go?"

"Yes."

She kissed the tip of his nose. "Then make me your wife."

Jasper let out a ragged breath and swept her into his arms.

O.O.O

Alice spent the rest of the day floating on a cloud. Her smile stretched wide until her cheeks hurt. When they weren't kissing, Alice and Jasper filled the silence with questions and discussions of the future. They talked about everything under the sun: babies, religion, politics, movies, favorite colors and foods.

Some things they had already figured out about each other. Jasper guessed that Alice was a morning person and liked her quiet time alone. Alice learned that Jasper liked having barbecues on the weekends until the wee hours of the morning. She didn't mind doing household chores, but he definitely liked things done a certain way. He liked coffee; she preferred tea. Alice hated grocery shopping, while Jasper enjoyed trying new things he found on the shelves. Until Felix came into her life, she'd come from a loving family and had a happy childhood. His had been stressful and broken until he'd met the Cullens.

"We seem to be opposites in a lot of areas," Alice mused.

"Rose and Em push each other's buttons plenty, and they make it work just fine. It just adds to their passion, I guess."

"They have plenty of that." Alice smiled playfully at Jasper as she pinked.

He laughed. "I can't even imagine what it must be like living with them."

"It's been fine, really."

Jasper pulled Alice close to him again. He wanted to be able to read everything on her face when he asked his next question.

"How do you feel about kids?"

Alice traced the lines of Jasper's features as she thought of his question. His eyebrows were dark blond like his hair, but his beard was slightly darker. Her eyes moved back up to his. "I was an only child, so I wasn't around them much. Babysitting was kind of a chore for me, but I love Ren. I haven't thought about it much. What do _you_ think about kids?"

"I think I'd like to have a couple of my own running around."

Alice nodded. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd love her own kids, especially if she got to make them with Jasper. "That sounds nice. Maybe in a few years? I'd like to be selfish and hog you all to myself for a while."

"I like that thought the best." A chuckle rumbled around his chest as he nuzzled her neck.

They talked and talked the afternoon away until the whole Cullen clan clomped down the stairs for dinner with Esme.

Later, after dessert and announcements, the women were in the kitchen squealing together and talking animatedly with their whole bodies.

Jasper chuckled from his vantage point. He liked that Alice twirled around in her apron while the girls began throwing wedding plans around.

"Dude, you totally need to get laid. This sighing and swooning is getting annoying."

"You're so classy, Em." Edward shook his head.

"I seem to remember you sighing and swooning whenever Rose was around once upon a time. What am I talking about? You still do that!" Jasper ribbed his friend.

"Touché," Emmett muttered reluctantly.

"Besides, the wedding is only a month away. I was thinking I'd just wait."

Emmett snorted into his beer. "What?"

Jasper should have known this subject would come up. He sat back and studied his beer as if there would be a chemistry test on the contents later.

"She gave me her first kiss. She's waited for me her whole life, and given everything she's been through, I don't want to rush her. Call me a pansy, but I want to take my time. I want to do things the right way. Waiting feels right."

Emmett softened. "You've got me there. I can't argue with that."

Edward quietly saluted Jasper with his beer bottle before the three of them turned to watch the girls chattering away in the kitchen.

"You realize they're going to plan everything tonight, right? Bella doesn't like having parties for herself, but she's got no problem planning someone else's."

Jasper feigned ignorance. "I thought I was just supposed to show up in a tux."

O.O.O

Before slipping into her bed that night, Alice sifted through a few of her old sketch books. Her sixteenth year was especially trying for her, and she had several books of words and drawings to show for it. Still, it wasn't hard to find. She'd been on a fashion kick then. There in the pages she found what she was looking for, and she slept easily that night.

A week later, the girls went dress shopping. Alice hunted through racks and racks of white dresses.

"Can we help you look?" Rose's voice floated to her from the other side of the rack.

"I'll know it when I see it."

"Do we get a hint?" Bella was behind her.

"Um, it looks like it's from the '50s and it comes a little past my knees. I remember a rounded neck and a bow in the back at the bottom of a line of buttons."

Rose was a little confused. "You've tried it on before?"

"No. I had a dream about it a long time ago."

"And you still remember?"

"Well, I drew it in the morning as soon as I woke up. I found the sketch last night."

Esme chimed in. "If you're looking for vintage, honey, we're not going to find it here. There's a nice shop a few blocks away. Let's go there."

In no time at all, the four of them found the place. It was small but stuffed full of all kinds of lovely vintage and new articles. A strawberry blonde greeted them from behind the counter and waved to Esme.

Esme pulled Bella and Rose aside and sent them to find an assortment of underthings and shoes for Alice. Then she went to the front desk.

"Hello, Tanya. How's business?"

"It's picking up. I've only been in business for two years, and I think I'm doing better than expected."

"Glad to hear it." Esme checked over her shoulder. Seeing Alice was completely focused on the racks of clothing, Esme leaned forward slightly and lowered her voice. "Can you do me a favor?"

Tanya surveyed her store before looking back to Esme. "You're up to something. I'm intrigued."

"Take my credit card and open a tab for me. Whatever these girls bring, charge it to me, and keep it on the down low."

"I can do that."

Esme shared a conspiratorial wink with the younger woman and went on her way.

Alice heard the phone in her pocket chirp. She looked down to see a text from Jasper waiting.

**Love you.**

She smiled to herself. It was kind of nice to know his thoughts whenever he felt like sharing them.

_Love you, too._

With her phone back in her pocket, she turned to find another rack of dresses. She was pleased that the vintage items seemed to be more in her price range. Alice had been saving most of what she'd earned, but she'd never dreamed that buying a wedding dress would happen so quickly.

"May I help you find anything?"

Alice didn't even realize someone was beside her and started slightly. "Oh! Thank you, but I'm just looking."

"My name is Tanya. I own this shop, and I know everything in it. If you're looking for something specific, maybe you could describe it to me, and I can find you something close to it."

Alice wasn't looking for close, but she didn't want to be rude. She gave the description of the picture in her mind. Tanya pursed her lips and looked away as she took a mental inventory.

She tapped her lips in thought. "I think I have just the thing."

Tanya dashed off to find it.

"How are you holding up?" Rose asked from behind Alice. Everyone seemed to be sneaking up on her today!

"I could ask the same of you. Hungry?"

"I brought snacks." Rose dug a granola bar and an apple out of her purse and held them up for Alice to see, who giggled in return. "We have some stuff for you to try on in a fitting room if you want."

"Is that the bridesmaids' job?" She'd asked both Rose and Bella to stand with her the same night Jasper popped the question.

"Of course! Hence the 'maid' portion of the title. We're here to help. Plus, we've both done this fairly recently."

Alice followed Rose to the dressing room and peeked inside, finding very little to try on. "Shoes and undies?"

"They're not undies! It's called 'lingerie,' and you wear it under the pretty dress. Some of it—" Rose lifted up a soft corset. "—helps your posture so you can relax and have fun."

With a raised eyebrow, Alice looked skeptically between the dressing room and Rose.

"Don't look at me like that. Get in there and try stuff on. Oh, here comes a dress."

Alice turned to find Tanya gliding toward her with something white draped over her shoulder. Tanya presented it to Alice. "Am I going in the right direction?"

The woman reached down to remove the protective covering from the dress, but Alice could still see enough of it to know it was exactly the dress she'd been looking for. With a squeak, Alice covered her mouth with both hands and immediately burst into tears.

"I would say so," Rose answered for her as Bella and Esme came rushing over.

"Did you find it?" Esme asked.

Alice could do nothing but nod through her happy tears. It was perfect, and it was exactly what she'd pictured in her mind.

"I'll help her get dressed if you two would like to go find dresses for yourselves," Esme suggested.

Ten minutes later, Esme and Alice had her dressed and standing on the display pedestal surrounded by mirrors. Esme could hardly contain her tears. Bella and Rose were already coordinating their dresses and planning Alice's makeup and hair.

The bride-to-be barely recognized herself. Her bruises were nearly gone, and her hands were healing quickly. That wasn't the part that surprised her the most. Alice looked all grown up. She'd never felt like a woman, but today, she was almost convinced that she was one. Jasper wouldn't be marrying a stupid little girl after all.

She looked down at the solitaire diamond set in white gold he'd brought her a few days earlier. It sparkled and shone and took her breath away every time she saw it. As she stood there in her dress, wearing his ring, something clicked in her brain. Jasper wouldn't have picked her if he thought she was too young. He wouldn't have asked her to partner with him in life's journey if he didn't think she would make it. Alice decided it was high time to start thinking like the woman she wanted to be instead of fearing she was still the little girl of the past.

Rose caught the whole thing as she admired her friend and the beautiful dress she wore. She cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Would you all mind letting me have a moment with Alice?"

"I'll go try on my dress," Bella suddenly piped up.

"And I'll help you," Esme chimed in.

Tanya made herself scarce, keeping watch from a distance in case anyone would need her assistance.

"You okay, doll?" Rose asked quietly once everyone was gone.

"I think so."

"Did you just realize that you're on the verge of something huge?"

"Yeah. How did you guess?"

"I remember feeling that way, too, and you were far away in your own thoughts just now."

Alice turned to Rose. "It's a little scary."

"Yes, but you just realized you're ready, didn't you?" Rose took her hand and smiled up at her.

Alice returned the smile with her newfound confidence. "Yes, I am."

"Listen to me, Alice. Nothing that has happened to you in the past matters now. You're about to start a new life and shed the old one. Be grateful that it shaped you into who you are, but don't believe for an instant that you always have to be that person. We all grow and change, and we all learn new things. Jasper is lucky to have you. Don't forget that. You're not the only one who hit the jackpot here. We all love you, and we're all so excited that you get to be part of our family forever." Rose drew Alice into a hug to cover her sniffle of tears.

"Thanks, Rose." Alice's heart was too full to say any more.

The front counter was piled with boxes and bundles. Rose and Bella made several trips to the car as Alice reached for her purse. Tanya informed her that everything had already been paid for.

"Splendid! You can use your money for your honeymoon instead," Esme said sweetly as she swept them all out of the shop.

Alice caught the wink Tanya gave Esme and knew what the older woman had done. She was shocked at Esme's generosity. Not wanting to seem ungrateful or cause a scene, Alice quietly thanked Tanya.

Just outside the shop, Alice turned to Esme. "Mama, this is too much."

The woman turned to her just outside the shop door and cupped tender hands around Alice's shoulders. "I've always wanted daughters and looked forward to both of my sons getting married since the day they were born. My gift to Bella and Edward was her wedding dress, and I sent Rose and Emmett on a long honeymoon. I don't have many responsibilities anymore outside of work, and I can only spoil Ren so much."

She smiled at Alice, her eyes pleading with her. "I'd love to do this if it's okay with you."

Alice felt like the luckiest girl in the world. What had she done to deserve finding such wonderful people? For the second time that afternoon, Alice had happy tears in her eyes and few words to say. She hugged Esme to her. "Thank you, Mama."

O.O.O

Alice stood in her dressing room looking at her reflection one last time. Rose and Bella had worked their magic with her makeup. She looked radiant without being too made up. Esme had made quick work of Alice's dress until it fit her form like a glove.

"Ready, kitten?"

All the preparations were made; everything was in its place. It was time to get hitched. Alice pulled down the netting of her short veil and moved to accept Garrett's offered arm.

"So ready."

He walked her down the aisle of the tiny white church and handed her off to her waiting groom, who had eyes only for her.

"You look gorgeous," Jasper whispered as he bent to kiss her hand.

"And you're the most handsome man ever."

Jasper's heart was in his eyes as he pledged himself to Alice for eternity. She forgot everything around her when the minister announced them husband and wife. He gave Jasper permission to kiss the bride, and he was more than happy to oblige. He swept Alice into his arms and dipped her low. Alice giggled before his mouth covered her own, and the outside world faded from her senses. Jasper kissed her until Emmett hollered his approval.

O.O.O

Jasper woke when the morning sun peeked through the blinds and warmed his face. He rolled over, reaching for Alice but finding his bed empty. Sitting up, he looked around the room and listened for her whereabouts. The sound of running water met his ears from downstairs. With a yawn and a stretch, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and made his way to find her.

Alice was padding around their kitchen, barefoot and in his dress shirt from the previous night, adding creamer to two coffee cups as the black liquid was brewing. His heart began pounding at the memory of the way her fingers had gently unbuttoned his shirt and touched every inch of his chest revealed to her. There were no words for the way it felt to be truly discovered for the first time.

"Mine," she'd whispered as she smoothed her palms over his chest and removed the shirt from his shoulders. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. Jasper shook himself from the memory to keep from pouncing on her again. Manners demanded he greet her before dragging her back upstairs like a caveman.

"Good morning, Mrs. Whitlock," he said from the door.

Alice turned quickly. A smile played about her lips as she unabashedly looked him up and down. The man was in nothing but his underwear. "Hello, husband."

Jasper watched as Alice bit her bottom lip and rubbed her thighs together. The shirt she was wearing covered her breasts but was open enough to give him a clear view of her creamy skin. He couldn't stay away any longer. Crossing the space between them, he wasted no time in kissing her deeply while cradling the back of her head. She responded in turn. Alice went up on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. The movement caused her shirt to open, and they both sighed at the contact. Jasper's free hand moved down to grab her backside, pulling her even closer to him.

The coffee maker beeped beside them, signaling the coffee was ready and effectively interrupting the mood.

Alice pulled away and looked up at him. "Would you like some coffee?"

"How about I pour it into a carafe and we take it and this basket Esme gave us back upstairs?"

His wife gave him a playful smile. "Whatever will we do upstairs?"

Jasper raised a challenging eyebrow to her before lowering his lips to her neck.

"We could start with some breakfast." Alice nodded. Jasper's hand inched slowly down her belly. "Then we could snuggle some more."

A shiver of pleasure went through her as he reached her most delicate area. "Or we could do other things."

She let out a gasp as he caressed her there. "What do you think?"

"I think..." She couldn't think of anything but what Jasper was doing to her. "I had no idea my body could feel so many things."

He chuckled and released her. A look of disappointment crossed her face.

"Honey, we have all kinds of things to learn about our bodies together. Are you sore?"

The pleasure had been so worth the pain. "Yeah, but I don't care."

"I do. Let's start with a bath. It'll help soothe your muscles and allow me to take care of you a little before I have my way with you again later."

Alice's eyes widened as he moved in closer. He wanted her again? Her stomach chose that moment to burble in hunger, interrupting Jasper. He smiled and kissed her quickly. "I'd bet just about anything Esme stuck some scones in that basket. We'll eat them while we're in the tub."

She watched Jasper gather the basket and the coffee. Alice grabbed the cups and followed him up the stairs, admiring the way the muscles on his legs moved beneath his skin all the way. He led her back to the bedroom and handed her a Scottish Oat scone before moving to the bathroom to draw a warm bath.

"Here's your coffee." She set the cups on the ledge of the tub before going back to find a scone for him, too.

"Thank you, love." The bath was ready, and he was waiting for her. "Care to join me?"

Alice removed her shirt and willed herself not to blush under his approving gaze. She'd never been naked around anyone before and was surprised at how much she enjoyed it, even though part of her was still a little shy. Stepping into the tub, she meant to sit next to him in the carved out section. Jasper had other plans and pulled her body across his naked lap. Excitement raced up her body, and Alice moved to kiss her husband greedily.

His hot coffee sat forgotten for many minutes as her hands roamed over his chest and up his neck before knotting themselves in his hair. Jasper took advantage of the situation and allowed his fingers to graze every bit of her he could reach, memorizing every line and curve of her body.

"Will I ever not feel overwhelmed when your hands are on me?" Alice asked as she released his mouth and looked into his eyes.

He smiled, knowing exactly how she felt. "I hope not."

Emboldened, she kissed him again. "Let's stay here forever."

"That might not be the best idea. The water will get too cold, and Esme might miss her baking buddy."

Alice giggled and poked him in the ribs. "You know what I mean. I love you, I want to be with you always."

"I love you, too, kitten." Jasper smiled and cupped her cheek. He repeated part of their vows. "We're partners for life, and I'll love you and no other for the rest of my days. We won't ever be apart for long."

She sighed and smiled at his words. That's when Alice realized that the happy endings in fairy tales weren't endings at all. They were just the beginning of the real adventure that began together.

**The end. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
